Reaped: The 18th Hunger Games
by TheBlaBla245
Summary: (SYOT CLOSED) Another year brings another 24 tributes, but this game could be the bloodiest yet. Obsessed with outdoing her predecessors, a new Head Gamemaker is determined to make the 18th Hunger Games absolutely unforgettable. May the odds be ever in your favour.
1. Chapter 1

She was god, creator of all, a bird didn't chirp without her okay. She clicked a button and water ran down a dry rocky bed, a pull of a lever and the sun would rise, a command and a mountain would form. She spent days planning, weeks scheduling, and months making an arena so grand, so dangerous that it would captivate all. Dangers with every step risks with every action. She watched from her palace as the ground was formed, the trees erected, grass watered, and animals inhabitant. Her eyes carefully observing every detail as simulations were run. Floods, fires, earthquakes, poison, it all was tested cause who could know what would be needed. She watched with a devilish gleam, imagining a girl fleeing from the tsunami, a boy on fire as he ran through the woods, a tribute screaming for help as they were killed for entertainment. Everything had to be exemplary, to be ready for the games. When it was perfect, she laid back in her workshop, ready for the next Hunger Games. She was the ruler, the creator, the gamemaker.

* * *

 **So this is my first-ish SYOT (I did 9 others on a different site) but first for fanfiction. This will have a different style than the other SYOT, the Reapings and such will be different, so just be aware of that. I am currently working on another story (I Pray For Hope) to sort of get me back in my writing groove, was out of it for a bit. So making these to further that as well as give me a break from that story. This way I can alternate between that story and this one. I am not sure how long these usually take to fill but hopefully, it won't take long.**

 **Please PM the form below. PLEASE be realistic. No 12-year-old is going to have the strength of an ox, a blind person isn't going to be a secret Jedi, etc. That also being said, don't be afraid to make them interesting. Like I just mentioned, in an SYOT I did on another site the person submitted a blind tribute and it was really interesting to write and see how that tribute played out.**

 **Please supply 3 districts in order of what you want most. So say I REALLY want District 8 and 10, 12 are my runner-ups. I'd submit it like "District 8, 12, 10" this is just so if the district you want gets taken I have other options to place you**

Form:

Name: (First and last, possibly middle)

Age:

District:

Physical Appearance: (Please be more specific than "Normal skin, brown hair, blue eyes.")

Strengths: (3)

Weaknesses: (3)

Personality:

Volunteered: (This will max out at 4)

Reaction to Reaping:

Reaping clothes:

Family/Relationship with them: (Please keep brief)

Act around district partner:

What do you do during training:

During training scores do you aim high or go low:

Interview angel: (Sexy, funny, dangerous, so on)

Token:

Would you accept alliances:

What do you do with the bloodbath:

Strategy:

Level of survivalist: (1 – 10. 1 = you don't know the direction the sun rises in. 5 = you know how to hunt. 10 = You could easily obtain water in a dessert)

Attend Feast:

Finale strategy:


	2. Walkthrough

The water is cool, too cool. The fish would react for the cold, sink to the bottom, be less active. If tributes struggled to get fish for food then they would be too weak to fight. A lousy show that would be. She removed her hand from the stream of water, flicking it down to get rid of the few tiny droplets that latched onto her fingers.

"Raise the temperature by 4 degrees," She called back to the crew behind her. Every arena specialist was present for a walkabout. Meteorologist, wildlife biologists, psychologists, behaviorists, and then her team that will be with her during the entire time, making her every word happen.

"The raise will cause mosquito populations to double," Rocus says.

"That just ensures no tribute will stay camped by the riverside," She says.

She glances up at the mountain a kilometer or so from the river. The trees only going up a quarter of the way, leaving the rest to rocks and grass.

"A cave there, too. Facing the cornucopia, easy to see." She knew if rain was let loose in the arena, the tributes would be scrambling for a place to take cover. If at least two seen this cave, that would be enough for a fight. "Make sure we have minor explosives around the top so we have the option to seal in tributes if we wish."

"Yes, Ma'am," Someone from the crew says.

"Implant fire vents within as well," she says.

"How far?" The crewmember asks.

"To the top," She replies. A nice finale there. Tributes chased by flames to the mountain for an all-out war, forced closer and closer together by the flames creeping up the mountainside.

We move on the forest. The tall pines, small shrubs, birds chirping, insects clicking. Exactly how She wanted it to appear. Full of life and wonder. She had to give precise instructions on how she wanted the forest to appear and they followed it to the exact detail.

With a gentle brush, her hand is scratched against the thick leave of the pine. A tree not real nor fake. The leaves, bark being grown in a lab to survive without water or sunlight with a thin metal rod going up the tree from the centre. There they could release chemicals that could cause the tree to wilt, glow, die. Even send it down to the ground and hoist it back into position with a few commands inputted to a computer.

"How much predatory wildlife?" She asks.

"4 bears, 5 cougars, a pack of wolves consisting of 10 members, and a fox," Rocus says.

Enough that a tribute is bound to run into a predator but few enough that more than one wouldn't be killed by them. No one wants to watch a pack of wolves make their way through four tributes within a day. If it ever came to that, she had the option to exterminate them but that was always frowned upon. After the games end and the arena is turned into a tourist location, the animals, mainly the predators, are placed in enclosures for people to see. The most visited animals being the ones that injured or killed a tribute.

A few adjustments are made. Soil temperature, wind speed, even run a storm scenario to see if too much shelter has been provided for the tributes but it is perfect, as she had originally thought. They observe a portion of the forest get turned to ice, simulate a small tsunami wave. The water goes past the acceptable point and the crew adjusts. she continues her journey, making sure that with each disaster the tributes are pushed closer together, forced into fights, and if they think otherwise, they'd be met with supreme force.

* * *

 **Just a small chapter to keep the story on the front page. Wanted to use the time well we wait for others to apply, to show how the arenas are made and give hints to what this one will be like.**

 **So far 2 spots claimed and 2 on hold. 4 people in 1 day, hopefully, the momentum carries and we will have enough within the week.**


	3. The gameplay of this SYOT

Just using this chapter to explain how this version of SYOt will work.

As stated, the Reapings will be different. Not everyone will have their own chapter where we get to see their house life, the reaction through their eyes, etc. Not only does that get repetitive, writing the same format 24 times, but I feel some readers do get a little bored after awhile with it. So about a quarter of you (6, maybe more) will be getting a Reaping like that. The rest we will see the Reaping through the Capitol's viewpoint. To compensate for the many who don't get a detailed Reaping, an additional 6 or so will be given detailed goodbye to their family. And finally, the remaining few will get detailed chapters on their train ride home. That ay every tribute gets the same amount of depth without it being the same format 24 times. Some we see their everyday life, some we will see them ripped from their families, and some we see how they react heading to the Capitol. (Keep in mind all/most tributes will get scenes on all 3 of these stages but I will be focusing on a select few more than others at each step so like I said, everyone has the same screen time.)

To advert bias (Cause lets be honest, even the best writers will play favourite from time to time) each tribute will be given a score based upon how equipped they are for the games. Be prepared this might be a whole lot of crazy that you might not get but I will explain the process, just to show how I will be fair with picking who will die and who will win. Now this score is how your tribute will fair against others. So someone with a score of 5 going up against someone with a 10, they would be killed off. The tributes will be randomly moving around the arena but YOUR STRATEGIES WILL BE FACTORED IN. So say you hide near the Cornucopia the entire games, you will move around in a radius close to the cornucopia and stay hidden. So your strategies have a LARGE impact on how the tribute behaves.

Since the tributes will move around the map randomly, encounters, deaths, alliances, etc. will all be by chance and not by me playing god and picking who runs into who and who dies and so on. So the person who wins this SYOT truly won, there was no "Hey I like your tribute, I'ma have you win," or fluke or anything. They honestly, fairly, and deserving won on their own...If that makes sense.

The Arena will be a grid. Certain spots containing water, food, etc. Now, again, how you designed a tribute can either help or hinder your chances at this. So say a tribute from District 11, they won't really worry about food. They can find plants all the time. But for those who might die from dehydration or weakened by lack of food, this is not me throwing a curveball for entertainment, your tribute has just not been able to locate food or water within the arena. This is the same for injuries, infections, and so on.

This is all in a attempt to be fair and have a more realistic experience. Your tribute didn't die from dehydration cause I was bored, they died cause they really couldn't find any water, your tribute didn't die in the bloodbath cause I needed more deaths, they died because they ended up in the same grid zone as a career and got killed. This way, I don't know who will win or who won't so I won't be focusing the story on 3 or so people I want to win and rather be writing about a tribute who is having a interesting expierence within the virtual arena.

I hope you understand this XD And that you all like it and it adds an edge to this game.


	4. Monsters

"What did you do?" Meta, the right-hand lady to the gamemaker watches with horror.

"I evolved the games," The gamemaker was becoming unhinged, "I've begun a new era in the games."

"This was band from the games! The President gave the order when the first Hunger Games was designed." Meta was terrified of what stood before her yet she couldn't pry her eyes off of them. She is captivated.

"The president will understand, the Capitol will applaud and beg for more," The gamemaker grins. 17 years of the games had gone by, all of which lacked true terror. They lacked what monstrous things the Capitol could do, failed to strike fear into the eyes of the district and show them what we can do if they so much as thought of another rebellion.

"Mutations, they aren't allowed for a reason," Meta says, "This will get you removed from gamemaker."

"No!" The gamemaker snapped, "This will ensure my position for the years to come! For so many years, so many incapable and idiotic people have claimed this seat, my seat! And they squandered it! Where are they now!? Gone! Removed so someone better could take their place. Well, Meta, I'm better and will continue to be better."

"This is ungodly," Meta mumbles.

"We used mutations to help us win the war. Now, we will use them to ensure another war never starts."

Meta remembers the animals used in wars. Jabberjays and Munkrats. She heard rumors of wolf-like mutations being released in woods near rebel bases but that was never proven. The only mutts used were harmless to people, their only job was to slow down the rebels or provide the Capitol with information. What she looks at now, though, these were intended for the sole purpose to kill. To torture, rip apart, and fill the growing bloodlust of the Capitol.

"I know you won't tell the president, I want it to be a surprise," The gamemaker hands a clipboard to Meta before exiting the room.

Meta glances down at the paper. Notes of the mutts, authorization papers, even the feeding schedules, all of it were signed with Meta's signature. If she reports this, no doubt she would take the blame. Meta glances at the monsters in front of her. The fluffy creatures clearing the last bits of meat from the bones of cattle.

"what are we becoming?" Meta mumbles.


	5. District 2 Reapings

**Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2**

* * *

The tins of spoons scraping against bowls echoes. Almost rhythmic, forming its own dysfunctional melody which is occasionally interrupted by a chirp of a bird or hum of a gravel truck passing by. No words seemed to break this rhythm even with four of us sitting at the table. This is most meals, quiet. Sometimes during dinner, we talk. Dad discussing his work, mom checking in on how our training is going, my brother, Slate, stating how he has improved. Then back to silence.

I finish the bowl of food first, removing myself from the table, pushing in the chair, and washing my own dishes.

"I want you two back home by 11:00 AM," My mother says.

"Why so-" My brother goes to ask but mom gives him a look. "Understood."

"Understood," I say.

"Want you to have time to prepare for the reaping," Mom grabs her dishes from the table, "You both need to be presentable."

"That means on your best behavior today," Dad says.

"Understood," My brother and I say at almost the exact same time.

I don't wait for my brother, instead, I leave the house rather quickly. Leaving onto the polluted streets of 2. The air of District 2 was always distasteful. The dust from various rocks being cut or shaped filled the area along with smoke of machines and factories. If anything was left out for more than a day it gained a thin layer of powder. Except at the Victors Village. There, higher up in the mountains, it was free. Victor's village, I let out a sigh, the place my parents have dreamt of since birth. Both were not selected to volunteer so now they train us like dogs. When I win the games, I wonder if I'll bring them with me to the village.

The training center is closed off to the older careers. On Reaping Day, the new classes are introduced to their regime. The older kids are shuffled to the outdoor section that sits at the back of the steel building. Already a good portion of people has begun their activities.

I grab knives, spending my time throwing them over and over. THUD...THUD...THUD! The deep sound of metal puncturing through the hard material of dummies and targets with each throw. It's become second nature for me to throw, I could do it with my eyes shut.

"Is that how you hold it," A guy shouts from beside.

The sudden voice startles me and I lose the knife, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Darn, nice throw," The guy says.

"What? Who are-"

"Why do you hold it like that," The guy interrupts me.

"Who are you?"

"A fellow career," He extends his hand, "You're Jacqueline, right? Well, Jac, you hold your knives a little odd. A few centimeters off to be exact, just wondering why like that? Is it on purpose?"

I roll my eyes, why would I even bother talking with this person. I brush past him. Someone like him isn't worthy of being a tribute let alone a victor and I won't have him distracting me on the day I'm supposed to volunteer.

* * *

 **Homer Feldspar, 17, District 2**

* * *

"She's a complete prude! You hear that her mother was supposed to volunteer back in the early games but she got pregnant with her, her mother couldn't volunteer," I say as I walk down the street.

"Wow Homer, way to keep it to yourself," Ferocity says.

"Not like it was a secret," I reply.

"Not really yours to share," Ferocity says.

I nudge. Not like I care, what are they going to do? Send me to the Hunger Games, been training for that since I was small. Not like it would be much of a challenge anyway. I always watch those games and predict what a tribute will do before they actually do it. The games will be easy.

"Stop!" I shout.

Ferocity freezes and I lean down, picking a pebble from the ground. Oval in shape with a brownish gold tinge to it. Ferocity stares at me, concerned as if to ask what the hell is wrong with me.

"Nice colour, don't you think? What kind of stone do you think it is? Quartzite? Pumice?" I ask.

"Who cares," Ferocity keeps walking.

"Someones bitchy today," I rush to catch up to her, "You're just mad that you didn't get chosen to volunteer for this game. "

We wonder to the check-in station where the woman pricks my finger, stamping it into a booklet. Within a minute she has my name, age, blood type, everything. They do this not only to check in the children of District 2 but so when the two are chosen they have the information available. Within seconds it all shows up on screen when a name is called out and if one wins they know the blood type right away. Ingenious really and it cut down on time. I heard back in the early games the children had to fill out forms and hand them in.

I find my way to the other 17-year-olds and stand shoulder to shoulder with them. A few minutes pass as more people pile into the square and then suddenly the anthem is playing and Manius Faithspeen walks out. I'm almost positive he was chosen to escort this district from his looks alone, they so sharply identify with District 2's brutality. His large muscles, stern expression, the only way to depict him as a Capitol citizen was his teal hair and suit.

"Good afternoon," Manius's voice booms through the square, "The time has come, yet again, for two very lucky people to be chosen for the honour and glory of representing this great district in the 18 Annual Hunger Games."

Thunderous applauds cut the man off as parents cheer for their children to be chosen. They know what two people have been granted the privilege to volunteer but sometimes they get cold feet or else are Reaped themselves, then it turns into a tiny bloodbath as people fight to volunteer.

I toy with the pebble in my hand. I wonder if I should volunteer, take a chance at it. It's not like it would be hard and I am very well prepared for it. Might be interesting to see the Capitol as well. I always wondered what they were like in person, what the city looked like. Would be interesting to experience the process of these games and what it has to offer.

"Cluvius Bandhaggen," Minus calls out.

Fuck it.

"I volunteer!" I yell out.

There is silence. For a moment the typical roll of the eyes among the crowd as the chance to participate in the games is claimed by someone else but then it hits them, the male who was supposed to volunteer didn't get the chance, I stole it from him.

"No!," A deep voice calls out. The guy who, I figure, was supposed to be the one shoots out from the 18-year-old section. "This is my games! This is my honour!"

Peacekeepers grab him, stopping him from reaching me. I simply shrug him off and jog out into the spotlight. There is an uneasy clap among my peers, someone who steals a spot in the games is never really loved but not like I care. I make my way to the stage, grinning as I wave to the crowd.

"And now for the female," Minus walks to the bowl and plucks out a name, returning to his podium. "Ferocity Knuville," He calls out.

"I volunteer!" Someone screams.

I watch as she walks out from the crowd. Short, barely above five feet, her brown hair tied into a bun, grey dress blowing in the wind, and her cold blue eyes focused on me. But they seem more annoyed than anything. I know her, the girl from earlier this morning! She wouldn't tell me why she threw knives the wrong way!

"Jacqueline!" I wave at her, "Congrats!"

* * *

 **Hope I got the characters right. I really do like this duo. Jacqueline hates talking, more proper and focused on winning and then Homer is this loud, let me ask you 1000 questions, I don't care attitude.**

 **So what do you think of the tributes from 2?**


	6. District 5 Reaping

**Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, Ditrict 5**

* * *

"No!" Ruby screams, "Don't, please! No!"

I reach to help her but I'm frozen. My brain screams for my legs to move, even an inch, something! But they don't, they lay planted in the packed dirt. I can only watch as my sister is dragged away from me by two peacekeepers. The escort, smiling from the stage with her paled pink hand reaching out, her fingers like claws, beckoning for my sister.

"Perl! Please help!" Ruby screams. I want to, I so badly want to do something. I can't stop this, though. It's the Reaping, no one can stop the Reaping. With tears in my eyes, I am left to watch as she is pulled to the staged and presented to the cameras which perch on rooftops like vultures.

With a blink, I'm suddenly standing in the arena. My sister laying in the cold winter snow. Her gasps faint, mumbles escaping her lips none of which is audible, her eyes flickering shut as the life drains from her chest, soaking into the snow, tainting it a plum red.

"You'll die too," Ruby mumbles.

BOOM!

I wake up crying. I'm not sure if my face is soaked with tears or sweat, maybe both. It takes me a moment to calm down, take deep breaths, realize that it was just a dream...But it wasn't. I remember seeing my sister get reaped for the games, watching her fight for survival but ultimately lose, I watched her die and couldn't even tell her how much I loved her.

Always around the reaping, I have the nightmares. Alternating between watching my sister die and being chosen myself. Not something that is new, I'm sure every kid in almost all the districts have a nightmare when the time comes for two to be selected to die. This was my first year at risk. For eleven years I was lucky enough to get to stand on the sidelines but today I will be in the roped area with the other 12-year-olds, watching as a female is chosen for the games.

I make my way to the living area. A massive open room that serves as a kitchen, dining room, and seating area. Mom has already cooked a small breakfast. Bread with mashed strawberries and grain in hot water. I like it when she cooks, not because it tastes good but because it gets her out of bed. She cuts herself off from the world, sometimes for weeks and I am left holding her hand and telling her happy memories she has had. That was sort of my job in the household. I care for mom, she protects me.

I'm sure dad would love to be here with her all day as well. A few times he carries her outside and she smiles well we eat and sometimes play a few games but he is always at the power plants working. I guess it isn't easy for him to feed so many mouths on his own but he is a hard worker, I'm sure sometime soon he will get promoted sometime.

"How's it taste, hmm?" Linux, my cousin, leans against the table.

"Amazing!" I say, not wanting to hurt my mother's feelings. The grain has no flavour and the bread is a little undercooked but I am never picky.

Linux grabs a bowl and shoves a big spoonful in his mouth. I can obviously see that he has mixed feelings about the taste which causes me to giggle. It was nice having someone my age to hang out with, we were basically brother and sister rather than cousins with how much we stuck together.

"He loves it, mom," I smile.

Linux suddenly tosses spoonful of the grain at me, the goo sticking to the side of my face. "Hey," I throw a spoonful at him and then suddenly clumps of grain are being flung around the room.

"Stop it you two," Mom says firmly but not wanting to yell, "You have to get ready."

Oh, yea...The Reaping.

* * *

 **Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5**

* * *

"I got it don't worry," I smile, taking the buttons from my mother's hands.

"I just want to make sure you look your best," My mom says before a slight pause, "My special boy."

"Not just a boy, mom," I remind her.

This stops the conversation in its tracks. She looks at me with mixed emotions. Confusion, anguish, anger, curiosity. I don't get why she has to struggle with this concept so much but I don't want to confront her about it. Even though she might have difficulties with how I present myself, I still love her. She lets out a sigh before grabbing a pair of dark pants.

"I'm going to wear the skirt today," I say.

She forces a smile and gives me a kiss on the forehead. "Love you, sweetie," She says before leaving the room.

I preferred my brother and sister-in-law when it came to my identity. They were still a little confused about how this worked but accepted it. I enjoyed it when they visited, occasionally taking me to the square where we would trade or even stop to have something to eat. I'd get stares by a lot of people but none of that changed their behaviour towards me. My mother and father, on the other hand, they'd silently yearn for me to be a bit more "normal" but never say anything. It was a silent standoff we had. Both of us walking on eggshells, not wanting to confront the problem but not neglecting it either.

I spin the red ribbon through my short dark hair, tying it so it stays near the back. The skirt a little too long. It's meant for someone my age but I was always shorter than the average. Maybe I'll sow it so it fits me properly when I get back from the Reaping.

The Reaping...I feel the hate for the Capitol brewing from within. My friends say they are surprised that I haven't been given lashes or punished for some of the stunts I have pulled. Openly detesting the Capitol around peacekeepers, in the square muttering hateful things about the Hunger Games, no one else dared speak that way unless behind locked doors but I wasn't one to hide myself. Thought that was obvious.

I give my eyes a roll and leave the house. My parents already having gone to my brother's place to walk with him to the square. I wonder if they would come at all if my brother didn't expect them too...I'm sure they would, I think.

The square lays in the center of the district, surrounded by shops and markets with the power plants being behind the justice building. Giving it a sort of evil appearance, especially at night when eerie blue lights glowed from the plants. Today it is even more depraved. Cameras ready to catch every scream, big bright banners made to make this more festive, and escort from the Capitol who treats this entire event like it is two children being chosen to be sent to paradise.

The woman takes a sample of my blood and I'm free to continue walking. A few kids give me stares when I find my place with the other fifteen-year-olds but nothing I am new to. I'm one of the last to arrive. Almost immediately after I find my place, the escort, Porcia Evensglade, is trotting onto the stage.

"Aah!" Porcia screams in excitement, "I want you all to just revel in this moment! Soak up this feeling in the air! This amazement! Isn't it amazing? Ugh so jealous, you all get the spotlight...Two in particular." Porcia gives a giggle. "Well, you know the drill, ladies first."

Porcia digs deep into the bowl of names, shuffling a few around before pulling a single piece out and making her way back to the microphone. "Perl Zofia Wiseman."

There is silence in the air, for a few seconds nothing but then a blood-curdling scream comes from the crowd. An older woman, maybe the girl's mom, rushes towards the group of kids but is held off by peacekeepers.

"Perl Zofia Wiseman...Where are you?" Porcia says.

A tiny girl steps out. Barely over 5 feet, slim, she looks like she'd be 10 maybe and her pigtails don't help. She stands in the open for a moment, frozen but slowly grabs onto the railing of the stairs and makes her way up. She stands stiffly by Porcia, her eyes wide.

"And now for the boy!" Porcia squels and rushes to the male's bowl. She digs in and plucks out a paper, making her way back. "Reilly Farnsworth."

What?...No, it can't be me. How could it be me? So many names in a bowl, thousands, how was mine chosen? I feel the first tear rolling down my cheek. I don't even reach the stage before I'm sobbing.

* * *

 **Two younger tributes are chosen. It was interesting to write for a gender-neutral tribute. Never before have I had to see how relationships would be tested by identifying as neutral so I tried my best to capture how I thought it to be.**

 **How do you think these two will fair in the games?**

 **Which of these two do you think will go further?**

 **If you haven't noticed I plan to update this rather quickly. I know that impatient feeling of ones that take 2 weeks to post (Not bashing them) So long as districts continue to be filled I'll keep updating at a regular pace.**

 **I also might throw in a few of my own tributes here and there.**


	7. District 10 Reaping

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

* * *

The smell of District 10 was distinct. I'm sure if you were to walk into the woods you would know you are near, by the odor alone. Lots of people grew custom to manure and the dandruff of animals but whenever someone from the Capitol came to film the Reapings, or on rarer occasions a victor, they always crinkled their nose. Not one of them would say anything, least not around the inhabitants of 10, but you could tell they were all itching to go. I actually enjoyed the smell. Maybe because I never had to relate it to anything bad or had the pleasure of being in a place where it was "fresh" air. I'm sure if I was I would miss it.

I stand on the porch of our house, nothing too big but still not too small. There are a few people whom, closer to the district, lay in shacks or use the streets as a home. Something I always struggled to turn a blind eye too. Mom and dad, they were cold when it came to the less fortunate. Refusing to provide food despite us having plenty, denying people water and stating that it would be better used for the cattle. I did help, in my own way, got what I could and would give them bread or provide some medical care.

I had learned how to use medicine with the horses and cows. Whenever they get injured, no Capitol citizen is going to send in a doctor for an animal. So a few people within the district practice solely on our industry, livestock. When I was little I watched them carefully, asked so many questions I'm sure they were wanting to sedate me themselves but it paid off. Now I can treat the cattle myself, dad was pleased with that, saved us more money. I use it for other reasons though, to help the poor or to provide some business to other wealthy citizens in exchange for money.

"You better make sure the left pasture is fed before the Reaping," Dad says as he steps onto the porch.

"I fed them last night," I remind him.

"They need extra feedings. The Capitol will be coming in a week to collect the quota. Need to have them fattened by then," He says, "why not take the help."

I grin. Yes, maybe I will take the help. It doesn't take me long to find him. Short, stocky from all the heavy lifting he does. His blonde hair blowing in the wind. Ryder Murphy. Dad had hired him about a year or two back. Our old farm hand had broken his leg, it would heal but after 6 months and we needed someone. To this day I don't know why dad picked Ryder but I never had any objections, to me he was perfect.

"Hey, farm hand," I grin as I bump into him, knocking him off his balance slightly and causing him to stumble back.

"Hey, boss," He pulls me into a hug with one arm, kissing the top of my head.

"We need to feed the left pasture again, dad wants them eating more," I say.

"Well, let's get to is," He adjusts his hat and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

We walk towards the pasture, both of us forgetting that today was the scariest day of all. Today was the Reaping and two kids were going to be chosen to be sent to the games...I just prayed it wasn't going to be either of us.

* * *

 **Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

* * *

"You can't wear that," Brema, my sister, says, "Look at it, looks like you dunked it in a trough!"

I glance down at the blue shirt I wear. The dark damp areas that lay under my arms and around my neck seeming to grow. It was not my fault that I sweat a lot, it was the damn heat! Outside was a dessert, literally, intense heat, intense sun, no sign of ending. I was surprised more people weren't like me, staying indoors as much as I could and coming out at night. The night was cool, the sun was gone and temperatures seemed to plummet to winter conditions. Still, nothing that requires to bundle up but enough for me to be fine walking outside.

Of course, today I'm fucking forced to go. Not because of work, work is bearable because of Addy. But the Capitol and there Reaping. Every year we're forced to crowd into a tiny square and wait for some prissy bitch to call out two names, two people we would never see again and all we could do is just watch as they are marched to the stage, shake hands, and whisked into a building. I'm having to leave my house in the blazing hot sun to watch two peoples lives end. I hate this day.

"I'll go change," I mumble.

"No, there isn't enough time, it starts in twenty minutes." Brema says, "Say goodbye to dad and then we have to go."

Every year, I never liked leaving him alone. He suffers from Alzheimer's, a disease that spreads gaps between the nerves in the brain, causing you to forget. Least that is how it started. Him forgetting to work, getting lost in District 10, struggling to find certain words. But as it progresses the conditions get worse and worse. Now, he can hardly get out of bed and seems to sleep too much. He remembers my sister or me on good days but always asks about mom, where his wife is. I've stopped telling him she passed away. The pain of seeing him relive that loss over and over again was torture so instead, we tell him lies. "She's out getting food," Berma will say. "She just left to visit the neighbors," I'll tell him. He misses her, we all do, but it is enough to keep him from crying.

When I enter the room, he is asleep. Most times I hate it when he doesn't wake up and I'm left stroking his hand or talking to someone who doesn't hear me. Today, though, it's a blessing. I hate the days I have to tell him I'm going to the Reaping and he gets so worried he tries to get up from the bed. So I make it quick, give a gentle hug, kiss his forehead, then I silently exit the room.

"You ready to go?" Berma asks.

"Don't have a choice now, do I?" I spit.

"Nope," she sighs.

We exit the house, making sure to lock the door just encase dad does manage to get to his feet. He will fumble with the lock and it will be enough to stop him from leaving. Then we are off, walking down the dirt road to the square, to the Reaping.

It isn't that far. We were lucky enough to be close to mostly everything and on a good day the square is somewhat enjoyable. Markets and shops, people walking around, the smell of freshly baked pie. Of course, just like everything good, the Capitol has to find some way to ruin it. Today, the square is not festive, instead, it is deadly. The banners that hang from buildings, large screen that shows the Reaping live, and the stage with the two glass bowls holding the names of every eligible child in District 10.

"I'll see you after the Reaping," Berma hugs me, "Good luck."

"Yea," I simply mumble.

Once I've checked in I shuffle with the rest of the fourteen-year-olds. I look across the aisle, on the girl's side, hoping to catch a glimpse of Addy but she must have already found her place, surrounded by other kids because I can't spot her. I'm still looking for her when the escort, Magna Tolly, introduces herself.

"Welcome to the 18th year of the Annual Hunger Games," She purrs, "Another year, another two very lucky tributes to be chosen. Hopefully coming back home as a victor!"

More times then not, the tributes die in the games. In 17 years we have had two victors, both in the first few games. I guess we had somewhat of an edge since we knew how to handle knives and butcher animals. That knowledge carries on into the games, but once the careers came into play, well we haven't had a victor since. I know, if I was in the games, I'd focus everything I have on the 6 fucking idiots who team up every year. Least give someone else a shot at the win.

"Addy Walker," Magna calls out.

Wait...What? I look around, from side to side. What happened? Why is she calling out for Addy? Did she do something? No, Addy would never make a scene. I turn to my right seeing her step out of the crowd. Her dark brown eyes looking frantically in every direction.

"Addy," I hear her father call but I don't know where he is...Not like he will get too far, the peacekeepers will make sure of that. But he is strong, large, he will give them a run for their money. And he does, a few of the ones standing close to the stage rush down to help hold off her father as he screams for them to leave his daughter alone.

I have my chance, no peacekeepers around. I slip under the rope and run down the aisle, grabbing Addy in my arms. I can feel her trembling. She is trying to say something but it is so low I can't begin to make it out.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Magna says, "You gotta let her go, she's a tribute now."

But I don't let her go. I clench her tighter. Peacekeepers are wrapping their arms around me, pulling my grip free and guiding Addy to the stage. They're dragging me now, away from the Justice Building, from the stage, from Addy. I plant my feet down, yank forward. For a moment I get a small amount of traction and stop but then they pull me back and throw me off my balance. My brain is scrambling to think of a way to save her, to help her in any way. When I hear Magna call out the boys name, the answer becomes clear.

"I volunteer!"

* * *

 **Awww star-crossed lovers at it again :P**

 **Who you think will die first?**

 **Also, Merry Christmas everyone!**


	8. District 1 Reaping

**Lavish kneltwood, 17, District 1**

* * *

"Where's the rest!?" I slam the boy against the brick wall. Anyone else, I would have resorted to punching by now but Aldin was precious, he had value. Aldin was the main supplier of growth hormones in the district. Sure you could get cheaper easier substances but they were watered down, diluted. No, it was best just to get them from the source, Aldin. So, despite the growing anger, I unclenched my stiffened fingers. I don't want to have a dealer mad at me.

"Prices went up," Aldin responds, "they go up two weeks before the Reaping, that's the busiest time of year. You should know this?"

"I buy in monthlies," I say.

"You volunteering this year?"

"What do you think," I figured the answer was obvious. Like everyone else, I've trained my entire life for the games but I took it a step further. Had the richest kids in school introduce me to their parents so I could befriend them in hopes of gaining their sponsorship when I'm in the arena. Anyone's sponsorship really. I even had to serve crusty old hags at a home since a few of them have money bags bigger than my bed.

"I'll tell you what, I'll give you your usual take but if you win this game-"

"When," I correct him, "When I win this game."

"You endorse me and my business. Having a victor saying they won because of me-"

"Yea, yea, I get it. I win and tell all the little fans that I got strong from your products. Deal. Now, hand 'em over."

Aldin hands over the green pouch and without a word walks off like he never seen me before. What an idiot. Does he really think that I would tell everyone I won from him? Tributes who used growth hormones to get strong for the games are shamed. Even their mentors show their disgust for the tributes choices, refusing them sponsor gifts or outwardly telling the masses that their district partner has a better chance at survival. No way I would risk that before or even after the games. Sure Aldin might be mad at me going back on the deal, but who the hell cares? I'll be rich, famous, and loved and he will be one mere drug dealer.

Once I get back inside, I waste no time. Filling the syringe full of the clear liquid and injecting it into my upper buttock. I decide to inject myself twice, give me a good boost just before the Reaping. I don't know if they search a tribute before entering the Capitol or not but I'd rather not get caught with a pouch full of hormones.

"Hey hun, you gonna eat before the Reaping?" Mom asks from the hall.

"Bye mom," I say as I wrap a grey shawl around my shoulders. I need to look my best for when I volunteer.

* * *

 **Victor Luxe, 18, District 1**

* * *

"Ugh," I sigh as I toss my book aside. Why did I have to be born in District 1? Of all 12 districts, this was the one, where they train for the games, exercise on a daily base, Made to glorify the Hunger Games. The others, they are free from that. They can lay in their bed all day reading and napping if they wanted. I guess only the rich ones could. I've seen the Reapings, most people from the other districts having this shallow cattle look to them. Fed what they need to survive and no more.

"Come on Victor, the Reaping is in two hours! You need to get ready since it is a special day so don't wear that worn out grey shirt of yours," Twinkle, my mother, calls out from the kitchen probably.

Fine then, if I can't wear my grey shirt I'll just wear the white one. I don't want to leave my bed but I know I mom has to call for me for the third time she will ask for my father to get me and I don't feel like getting a fist slammed into my stomach today. He wouldn't go for the face, not today, can't have the prodigy son having a black eye now, can we? Might make him seem weak. Can't have that.

I stretch out in the bed, my feet hanging off the edge. Throw the covers off my body, and stumble to my feet, doing a few more stretches well I yawn. A pair of jeans, white shirt, and a grey hoodie, mom will love that. I guess it was formal by my standards. Usually just a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, comfort over looks. Not much of my appearance shows off that mentality though. Over 6 feet tall, biceps the size of melons, hair always perfect...The reason it was always perfect was cause it was so short, it just naturally stays in the same do no matter what. All the girls swooning over me, some of the guys too, asking for me to train with them, how romantic. "Let's lift weights together," how about you do that and I'll go take a nap on the bleachers.

When I come out of my room mom has an entire feast laid out for "Her little victor," How original is that? Naming their son victor cause they want him to be a victor of the games? Mom is at least bearable with it all, definitely a closer bond with her than my father. A big brute of a man that most of the district is terrified of. I think the only words he has said to me have been about the games in some way.

I sit down and pile up my plate with the food. Mom moves around the kitchen, buzzing with excitement about today's events. Dad comes in not long after, giving me a simple pat on the back and then dishes up. This makes me eat twice as fast to avoid him altogether. When I'm done I give mom a hug and leave.

They expected me to get in a quick training session before the Reaping. Seems a traditional thing in District 1. But it's not graded or needed for the classes so I chose not to go. Instead, I head right for the Reaping.

The past 2 years I was almost turned away from the Reaping. The main peacekeeper thought I was an adult due to my size, no 16, 17, or 18 year old could be that big. I would have been more than happy to listen and go back home but if they find out that you missed the Reaping, well if the district citizens don't get you first then the peacekeepers will, no one ever misses it. This time, though, he lets me go by without a word. Maybe he remembers me from the other years.

I check in with the lady at the table then head into the square. The few people murmuring around me and gazing in my direction. This year I won the trials. Every year, a week before the Reaping, everyone eligible for the games are placed in a test. They fight one another, handle weapons, see how they would fair in the arena. The highest scoring male and female are then granted the privilege to enter the games. The others have to respect this decision and let them volunteer. Sometimes, though rarely, the person is chosen from the reaping bowl, then it becomes fair game for anyone to volunteer and take their spot. It always ends in a fight. This year, there will be no volunteers. Whichever poor sap is chosen to be the male from District 1 by the escort will indeed enter the arena. I have no intent on actually raising my hand and screaming out the famous 2 words. Everyone will be waiting for me to but it will not happen and then I will be safe from the Hunger Games, no more training, no more listening to my parents, none of it.

The anthem begins to play and the escort steps onto the stage. A fierce looking woman. Her orange hair whirled up into the air, a large deep red dress that cascades in spiky ruffles, steel bands around her forearm. Anonia Splendor. She stares at the crowds, a slight grin upon her face, letting the suspense rise.

"Happy Hunger Games," She says, "and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The parents around us clap, some whistle.

"Once again two citizens of this...magnificent district will be chosen to be given the glory of participating in the 18 Annual Hunger Games. So who thinks they have what it takes?"

The potential tributes begin to clap. Some hulk of a guy beside me begins to whoot as he pumps his fists into the air. I just want this to be over so I can go back inside. The sun is way to hot.

"Since you are all proper gentleman and gentlewoman, you won't mind if I chose the ladies first." Anonia makes her way to the glass bowl and sends her hand down, her nails clinging to a slip of paper and she makes her way back. "Blush Kelter."

"I volunteer!" A woman screams.

"Right on cue," I mutter. 18 years of pretty much the same thing every year. Name is read, someone shouts I volunteer.

A tall woman strides out of the crowd. Her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She swings her dress from side to side as she smiles at everyone in the crowd. Hoping up the stairs.

"And what is your name?" Anonia asks.

"My name is Lavish Kneltwood," The girl grins.

"A big round of applause for Lavish Kneltwood!"

The crowd claps and cheers.

"Now for the man," Anonia says as she walks to the other bowl. Again digging deep and ruffling the papers around till she has plucked one. She takes a deep breath before reading the name. "Victor Luxe."

The call of my name sends shivers down my spine. For a moment I can feel my body panicking but my brain calms it all down. My name was called, I was the one suppose to volunteer. In no time the other males will catch onto this and one of them will scream that they take my spot instead. I don't even bother taking a step for the stage.

"Victor Luxe," Anonia says again.

I glance around. The others around me don't even look in my direction, not one even raising their hand. What's going on? Why is no one taking this chance? When Anonia calls my name out for the third time it hits me. The entire district is terrified of my father, my father who is good friends with the trainer and many of the parents. They made sure no one would take my glory from me. They made sure I would go into the games. But how? How was my name chosen out of so many?

I let out a sigh and emerge from the crowd. Somehow, someway, I'm entering the Hunger Games.

* * *

 **A drug-addicted career and a lazy one, nice duo :P started submitting some of my own tributes to fill up some available space. Also, I don't know if any of you are having difficulties but fanfiction was having errors when I tried to submit documents. I went in and edited an old document with this, a kind of loophole to the system. Hopefully, this error won't last long!**

 **don't forget to comment what you think of the District 1 tributes! Everyone loves hearing how the viewers like their tributes or hate ;)**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**Eretria Aelin Lysford, 17, District 7**

* * *

The scars, I hate them, the sight, the feel when my shirt slides along the surface of the tissue or my hair brush against it. It seemed that everytime those moments arouse I was thrust back into the fire. The flames around me growing higher, hotter. The skin turning black, my skin. I could smell it but it was overpowered by the burning of my hair. That smell was putrid, burned at my nose. To this day I can catch a whiff of it. And then I see him. His dark eyes and hair, the soot that had gathered on his face. He smiled when he saw me...That was the last time I saw him smile.

I shift the collar of my jumper to block the scars lay that down my arm. Those ones were easier to hide. A thick shirt, hoodie, any cloth would work. The one on my forehead, that was a new challenge. I remember when I was little and my hair was singed off, I was forced to see the scar every time I looked in a mirror, forced to hear kids at school ask what happened to me. I hated it. Now, I have managed to grow the bangs of my brown hair. I never managed to grow out my hair too long. It reminds me too much of feeling it on fire. Instead, I keep it trimmed short but the bangs lay long enough to hang over the scar. Hang over the evidence of my past and block it from others.

"You ready?" Mom pokes her head through the door.

I nod my head and mom takes it as a motion that she can enter. The double set doors creak as she walks in, already dressed for the Reaping. Grey skirt with a jacket, her hair tightly woven. She is beautiful, though the stress shows evidence on her face.

"I won't be able to walk you to the ceremony but you know I will be right there on stage, just like every year." Her thin hands go for my hair, to weave it up in an updo but I pull away.

For a moment we stand in silence. I could tell she was wanting to talk, for me to say anything. Ten years of silence. I could never find the words to actually speak. I tried a few times but all that came out was a low gasp. It wasn't that my voice box was injured in the fire, just seemed to never find the words. Besides, I didn't really want to get close to mom. I didn't want to feel that pain again of losing someone. If you cut yourself off from the world, there is nothing the world can do to hurt you.

"I love you, honey," Mom gives me a hug, "Good luck."

Luck wasn't really apart of the Reaping, it was statistics. How many times my name was entered, how many times others were entered. I was the daughter of the mayor so I never needed to put my name in extra for food. 6 of the papers will have my name on them, 6 out of thousands. It was still a chance, but a slim one at best.

Mom kisses the top of my head and then someone is at the door telling her that she is late. She looks at me, a look I've seen many times before. Lost. Like she is upset that she can't figure out why I won't open to her. There was nothing she could do about it though. I was staying away from her for her safety and mine. That way, if either of us were to be lost, we could survive it. We could go on.

Before I leave my room, I grab the picture of my father. The only piece of him that survived the flames. It made me feel safe having it around. As if he would come running through the fire, smiling as he saw me, pulling me back to safety. I knew it would never happen. He's dead and I'm the reason why.

* * *

 **Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7**

* * *

I slam my fist into the side of her head, knocking her to the ground.

"You see boys," I puff my chest out, "All it takes is a little control and they do whatever you want them to."

The guys around me nudged one another, sharing a smile, some laughing. Idiots, all of them but they were mine. My followers, admirers, they were the real slaves here, not the girl underneath my boot. If I ordered something, they would abide by it. To them, I was law.

I press my foot on the girl's stomach, the treads ripping at her white dress. Something sparkles, something precious glisten, as if announcing its presence to me.

"What do we have here?" I lean down, digging my hand into her cuffed arms.

"No!" She screams, "It's my token! It's for if I get reaped!"

"Not anymore," I snap. With a jerk, I free the metal bracelet from her hands and raise it up to the light. This is no cheaply made jewelry that those in the filthy slums wear. No, this is real, this is worth money. I could easily trade it at a market for a pocket full of cash, maybe even a month of food along with it, if I struck the right deal.

The girl goes to grasp it but with a swift kick, she slams back to the ground, tears streaming down her newly bruised eye. Pathetic. It was people like her that were prey for people like me. Their only use in life to provide me with entertainment or else with food and money. Usually, when I and the others decide to rob a house, we have to hit six or seven in one night just to get enough items to trade for a good amount of cash. Some houses have small valuables, like this bracelet, stowed away in cabinets or shelves. Somewhere the average person wouldn't think to look but I and the others had developed an eye for hiding places. We could sniff out one from a mile away.

We leave the girl to cry her eyes out in the dirt. Eventually, she will have to dist herself off and get up but by then we'd be long gone, the Reaping probably commencing by then. I roll my eyes at the thought of the Reaping, the Hunger Games. How easy would it be to win that? Beaten people to death and chilling out in some forest? I would be tempted to volunteer but without me, the boys would be lost and likely starve. No, I was needed here.

"We going to go trade it?" Buck asks.

"The markets are closed you dumbass," Pine says, "nothing is open on Reaping day."

"We will go tomorrow," I announce, "Till then I'll keep it. Now come on, we got to go to the Reaping."

We make our way as a group to the check-in. The normal prick of a finger, blood test, the girl saying we can go ahead. Of course, Pine tries to pick her up, like every year. And like every year, he fails to do so. She never outwardly says no. A girl from the Capitol and a possible victor? I'm sure if Pine came home after winning the games she would be laying in his new house ready to ride but Pine would actually have to win the Hunger Games for that to happen. It would be a cold day in hell for that to happen.

The others clear a spot for me, shoving a few weaker boys aside, making enough room for all of us to stand.

Valerian Silverspoon steps onto the stage. Her large blue wig seeming to have a mind of its own, swaying in different directions as if to sway her. Other than that monstrosity, Valerian was a sexy woman. Nice curves, face big chest. She's meant to serve the tributes every year, well if I was picked I'm sure I could think of a way she could serve me.

"Happy Hunger Games," Valerian announces.

She begins to babble on, the average speech about the games, some bullshit about honour. Really who could care about it? The stone stairs that lay in front of the Justice Building are more interesting than that but then she announces that she will be plucking the ladies first. Not like that is a big surprise, literally, every escort in every district does that. She grabs a piece of paper and makes her way to announce the name.

"Eretria Aelin Lysford," Valerian says.

There is a shuffle among the females as they look around, trying to find who was just called. Everyone in District 7 knows her, though. If for some odd reason you didn't then the expression on the mayors face could tell you. That look of "Not my child. Please, not her."

Eretria steps out, seeming cold as ever, almost bored. Quietly she makes her way to the stage, everyone watching her as she does. The mayor goes to stand but one of the attendance stops her, leaving the mayor to weep from her seat. It's not like Eretria will be missed. The girl was a basket case after her dad died in the fire. If anything, the Capitol just did District 7 a favour by getting her the hell out of here.

"Now for the boys," Valerian says and makes her way to the other bowl. The guys around us tense up, some seeming to stop breathing, someone behind me is crying I can hear him whimpering. How much of a baby do you have to be to cry before a name is even-

"Prunus Elvergetty," Valerian says.

What? I look up to see everyone's eyes trained on me. Valerian has figured out that the person called is in my general direction and smiles at me. How could I be called? Me?

"Pine, volunteer,"I order.

Pine stares at me. He doesn't do anything, doesn't say anything.

"Buck, you know what to do, volunteer," I say. The feeling of dread starting to loom over me. For a second I think my chest is tightening from the cluster of emotions starting to rise up but it's not. A peacekeeper has wrapper their arm around me and begins to drag me out of the crowd.

"I said, volunteer!" I scream, "Take my spot! You all will starve without me!"

The dopes just watch me with blank eyes as I am carried further from them. I have the bracelet. It might not do me good now but if I am going to the games then they will never see it. If I am going to go down, they will be brought down with me!

* * *

 **So I tried to make the most hated tribute ever in Prunus. Submissions have died down so I will be tossing in a few of my own tributes to keep chapters being posted. I will stop at 5, hopefully, by then, we get a lot more people submitted tributes.**

 **Also, my keyboard went nuts and then this submitted really weirdly. I went through it twice and fixed all the errors but if there is above average spelling or grammar mistakes than that is why.**

 **So who all hates Prunus? XD**


	10. District 12 Reaping

**Callie Regan, 14, District 12**

* * *

The fluffy blue frosting, perfectly piped onto a two-tier cake, soft cookies topped with marshmallows and chocolate drizzle, some cupcakes with orange icing swirled up in the air and topped with a gummy. It all taunted me through the clear glass window. Never would I be able to afford such luxuries so instead I stand at the window, admiring them from a foot away, imagine how well they would taste. The thought makes my stomach growl. It shakes me back into reality.

Trading, my mind says to me. Reminding me why I even came to this part of town. I grasp the collection of wood carvings and other small items that I have managed to make this past week and head down the street. Usually, I would set up shop in the middle of the square, hundreds of people pass by there every day and I can usually trade off most of my items before nightfall but the Reapings have claimed that area.

Instead, I make my way down a street that hosts most of the food shops. Butchers, bakeries, herbs, everything you could want. Most people will be collecting last minute foods to use for the annual festival that takes place after they draw the names of the two tributes. People celebrating that their child was not chosen. Oblivious to the two families who will cry themselves to sleep. If I had enough money, enough food, I would make sure those families were taken care of for the first few weeks. At least then they could mourn the missing of their child without worrying about the lack of food. But there are no handouts in District 12, everyone has to work for their share no matter how small.

I thought I could get away with not working as hard. Collected some tesserae as soon as I turned 12, have since. Gabe, my brother, has done the same every year and every year it is never enough. Barely to keep us going. So here I stand in the center of a street flashing carefully made crafts in an attempt to get enough items to trade for a loaf of bread, some soup, maybe a wild turkey if I'm lucky. People tend to be more generous around this time of year, something I've caught onto and taken advantage of.

I'm sure if my family did the same as me we would be fine. Not living high but we could survive. But my parents and older brother work in the mines six days a week and you can't really neglect that service. I've seen people who try to quit the mines, the peacekeepers take extra enjoyment in punishing those people. My other brother, Gabe, he could help out a bit more. I mean, he does bring in some stuff. Some soap here, berries there but he does spend a lot of time with his friends, time he could be using to do what was needed.

"I'm glad one of us is having some fun," I mumble. I loved him but it could get annoying sometimes.

"Oh what a pretty bracelet," an older woman approaches me, clearly not having to worry about the same things I do.

I force my best smile, "Yes, made it myself. That make very nice gifts."

"Well, can't argue with that. What would you like for it?" She asks.

"Three bucks?"

The older woman pulls out a pouch the size of my fist. I can hear all the coins in it rattling, begging to be used and suddenly find myself wishing I had asked for a higher price.

* * *

 **Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12**

* * *

"But could you imagine it?" I say.

"Yes, hun," mom says as she cuts into the loaf of bread.

"No seriously! If we do sell your cooking we could, we could open a place! You could have a nice job like that and we would get so much money we wouldn't have to worry. Wouldn't that be cool? And then maybe Mitchell will come home and I can see him again and-"

"Let's not talk about Mitchell," Mom says. She tries to say it with a smile but I can see this subject hurts her.

"Sorry mom," I say, "But it would be really nice to see him again. We probably will, maybe we will see him at the Reaping."

"So about this restaurant, are you going to help me open it?" Mom asks.

"I was thinking like dad or someone could help you with that. I'm sure he would love it."

"Why not you?"

"I don't feel like it," I say, dreading the thought of even have to put in that amount of work. I was the person who came up with the ideas, not the person who did them. That was other peoples work. It would be cool to have a team or something of people just ready to listen to my every word like they do at businesses. All the workers ready to do what the boss says. I'd make a good boss. Oh, that would be so cool being a boss. I'd give my staff extra money every month to help out and have them be so grateful they would never quit. Someone wouldn't quit anyway, jobs are too precious here.

"Do you think Mitchell has a job?" I ask, "Maybe if he does we can go visit him?"

"Maybe," mom says, "come on, though, it's time for the Reaping."

"Ok," I hope off my chair and head for the door. Mom intertwines her fingers into mine. Even though I didn't think I was going to be chosen I liked holding her hand on the way to the square, it made me feel much more secure for some reason. Like if anything bad ever did happen she would be there to stop it.

If I did get chosen, maybe I could win. I've seen some young kids like me go far in the games. If I did win and came back then we would never have to worry again, we'd always be safe.

"I'm excited for the festival after the Reaping," I say, "We all share food and it is so good. I heard Mrs. Luster is making one of her cranberry pies to bring. I haven't had it in awhile so I'm sure it will be good."

"Just make sure you don't run off like you did last year," Mom says, "We almost lost you."

Mom pulls me in and hugs me with her one arm well we walk close to the square. I could feel it. The butterflies, the tension in my muscles. It was scary and nothing I could do ever seemed to calm my nerves. It was even worse when mom let go of me.

I take a deep breath, the rest of the way I will have to go alone. Maybe Mitchell is there though! It's been a month since I seen him, he moved out to go live with his girlfriend. I walked up and down the streets peeking into houses to find which one he was at. One day I will find him. I'm sure of it!

I head to the rope area and take my time walking through the kids, still no sign of my brother, maybe he is late? The peacekeeper shoves me ahead and I see the escorting hoping out on stage. I let out a sigh and make my way through the crowd of kids. It is a tight fit but I manage to squeeze in between two other boys and then we stand there hearing Talius give her introduction.

"Hello, hello," Talius smiles, "The time has come for two very special children to be selected for tributes for the 18 Annual Hunger Games."

I glance behind me, sifting through the older kids but seem unable to find him. I want to walk over there but a peacekeeper would likely pull me back into place. He is seventeen so he is here, he is in this square, I know it.

"As usual, ladies first," Talius says.

Talius strides toward the females bowl and plucks the first slip of paper that her finger touches, not even bothering with digging into the bowl. She makes her way back and announces the unlucky girl who was chosen.

"Callie Regan."

There is a shift among the crowd. The boys all lean forward to get a glance of what girl was chosen. When she makes her way into view I instantly remember her. She was in the Seam, just like me. I see her in the square selling little crafts. I was always worried about her because she is skinny, not the missed a few meals type skinny. I mean the starving skinny, easily making out her bones and hollow face but she has a sort of strength to her, a grit.

Without crying or saying a word she keeps her head high, making her way to the stage and mounts the stairs. I catch a quiver of her hand but other than that she stands, solid as a rock.

"And now for the boy," Talius says. She makes her way to the bowl, plucking a single paper again the first one she touches. Then she reads it. "Carlos Banvard."

It's me. She says my name. Right away I feel sweat beading on my palms, my hearts racing and I'm breathing to fast, my vision is going blurry, could I pass out? No, it's coming back to me but I feel light headed and for some reason, I can't stop breathing fast. I need help. Luckily some people near me have begun to try and calm me down. Rubbing my back, one is trying to get me to breath slower but then I feel a tight grip on my arm and I am yanked from the crowd.

A peacekeeper drags me to the stage, plopping me down beside Talius and the girl who was selected to be a tribute. I still can't breathe. I'm looking in every direction, every face that looks up at me and then suddenly I see him. He stands with the other seventeen-year-olds. His eyes looking up at me. Maybe he will volunteer? Take my spot. He has a good chance at it, he is strong. But he turns his head from me.

I still smile. I knew one day I'd find my brother and today, I finally did.

* * *

 **I don't want either of these two to die XD**

 **We are halfway through the district reapings. Once we get through these then it will be the train rides (About 4 chapters), tribute parade (1 chapter), training (unknown), scores (1 chapter) and then interviews.**

 **Don't forget to post what you think of these two.**


	11. District 6 Train

**Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6**

* * *

There was a sudden jolt. The train releasing itself from the platform. For a moment we moved so slowly that a snail threatened to beat us. The crowds began their wave, throwing their hands in the air. The reporters who had gathered were much more enthusiastic than the citizens of District 6. I watched as the train began to pick up speed, shooting through 6 and then out of the large walls that surround the city. I raised my hand, giving a final farewell to home. To my brother and sister, to my father.

"Goodbye," I mumbled.

And that was it. The chances of me seeing home again were slim. There were much stronger tributes who had entered the games voluntary every year. Careers who stood over six feet and weighed 200 pounds of muscle. Who could throw a spear fifty feet, directly impaling someone between the eyes. I was as good as dead. Maybe if I fled from the bloodbath I might be able to survive for a few days...Maybe.

"Din, din," Lavayes Culter, our escort, sings as she taps on the door that leads to the sitting room near the back of the train. When she taps the door slides open, being electrically powered that even the slightest touch sends it ajar. "Oh, oopsies," Lavayes smiles, "Didn't mean to disturb. I shall be expecting you for our meal, hope you are hungry."

Bitch. That's all I could think of her. She was the one who picked my name from thousands. She is the reason I am in this mess. The audacity to come hoping in front of me with a grin. "Din, din" I mock her with a roll of my eyes. "How bout we chit chat about colours and clothes before you have to fight to the death well I sit in my lavish home eating popcorn with a bottle of chardonnay."

How could she be so jolly? Did she not realize what I and the other kid were forced to do?I mean surely she watched the games. She must see the kids tearing each other apart. How could anyone watch that and then treat someone who is entering like they chose to do it? How could you not show pity or sadness towards them? Despicable is what she was.

I roll myself off the couch and stretch. I mind as well enjoy the food and luxuries before I am killed. What good is spending the last few days of my life curled up in a ball just waiting for someone to plunge their knife into my lung? Heck, maybe I'll just step off the pedestal and let the mine finish me off. Least then it will be quick. Maybe a few of the careers will be startled by the explosion and stumble back, falling off themselves. Least then some of the weaker districts will actually have a chance.

I make my way through the halls and into the dining cart. There, everyone has already taken their seats. Lavayes, Tressa, the only victor District 6 has. She won the 15th games by sticking with her district partner were they helped one another survive. Near the end their alliance became uneasy. She drowned him and killed two other tributes getting her the win. And then the kid who got picked. Something Donner. I hadn't bothered to learn his name, heck I wasn't even paying attention to it well I stood on stage waiting to be taken away. They said his name a few times at the platform but what is the point in even caring to learn it? If I am to win he would have to die. Me _win? Yea right_. This kid probably has about the same chances as I do. Maybe we can make a pact where we step off the pedestals together.

* * *

 **Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

* * *

I watch as Felicity takes her spot on the table. Grabbing her dish and digging in without a word. How is she so calm? She appears bored, fed up with this whole situation like she just wants it to be done with so she can go back home. She probably will. The Reaping, the games, they don't seem to be affecting her. I, on the other hand, am as good as dead. Thirty-four people from District 6 have been sent to the games and thirty-three of them have died. I remember mom every time at the reaping when we watched the two people get reaped during the program. "Welp, they're goners," She would say. She was right. This game is a death sentence, and I'm on it. I'm on the train, oh god, I'm on the train. I'm heading to the Capitol where they will prep me for the arena. All twenty-four of us in a semi-circle around the cornucopia. A place where so many die.

My chest begins to tighten at the thought. They need to turn the temperature down to, it's way too hot, I'm boiling up. Take deep breaths. I need to focus on right now, the food in my mouth. Just focus on that. Okay, swallow... _What if I and Felicity are the final two and I have to fight her!_ I gasp at the thought, sending the food into my windpipe, cutting off my air flow. I try to take a deep breath but nothing fills my lungs. I can feel the food shifting somewhere inside me.

"Ash, are you alright?" Asks Lavayes.

I pound my fist on the table and shoot up from my seat. For a moment, everyone at the table just stares at me, not sure what is happening. It takes motioning to my throat for them to catch on I'm choking.

Felicity gets from her seat and rushes towards me. Is she annoyed? I'm choking and she is annoyed at me trying to breathe. She wraps her arms around my ribs and then slams her fist into me. What little air in my lungs is expelled, firing the glob of chewed food onto my plate.

 _Air, oh, air_. I take a deep breath, then a second for good measure. I can breathe again. I stand at the end of the table, gasping. Felicity walks to her chair and continues eating like nothing happened at all.

"Thank you," I say as I take my sit. "I really appreciate it."

She gives a nod of her head and takes a bite of the lamb chop.

"I'm Ash, by the way, you're Felicity right?"

"You remembered my name?" She says.

"Well, I mean, we've been reaped together. Thought it was only polite to know who I will be entering the games with," I say. She is older. If I remember right she came from the 18-year-olds area. Older and strong and seems ready for the games. If I can make an alliance with her, I could go far.

She seems to really know what she is doing. When her name got called out I thought she was putting on an act. The roll of her eyes, how she screamed "really?" and then marched out of the crowd towards the stage getting mad when Lavayes tried to give her a hug. I see though that she really is like that and usually people like her do well in the games. I, on the other hand, needed to be dragged up to the stage after I froze.

"We should work together," I blurt out without thinking.

She turns to me, lowering her fork, squinting her eyes as if studying me. "What's your name again?"

* * *

 **So I know Ash was submitted as being happy and friendly but was pointed out that he gets anxious about the games, his parents are anxious about the games, that he is unsettled at the reaping so I tried to make him seem anxious. Hopefully, that's how you saw him and I didn't just do a 180 with your character.**

 **Of course, District 6 is my favourite district so GO YOU TWO, KICK SOME BOOTY!**


	12. District 8 and 9 Train

**Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

* * *

I can already see our mentor and escort focusing their time and energy on my district partner. Occasionally they would comment about me. "Hey, you are sweet you can win the hearts of the Capitol easy," they kept saying. Yea, what good is having a few Capitol citizens in my corner when the slightest tap on my skin would cause me to bruise? When a paper cut could threaten to drain me of blood?

I thought it would be smart to tell our mentor about my condition. That my blood is void of a clotting factor and getting injured meant I would bleed out unless stitched quickly. That way we could work a strategy out that was tailored to me, that was the plan anyway. Instead, my team disregarded me as a possible victor. Mind as well cut their losses and move onto the more promising tribute. I guess I couldn't blame them too much. It was the more strategic option. A pawn rarely takes out the king in chess. That's what I am. Short, weak, pale, the human equivalent to a pawn. But they forgot that if a pawn reaches the end of the board they can turn into a queen.

"Shaun, are you alright?" Demascus, our escort, asks. He carries that usual eccentric fashion of the Capitol. His dark hair combed back, his skin as smooth as porcelain, his teeth too white. "You barely touched your food."

I shift the clams around with my fork. I've never seen seafood before, never tasted it. A little rubbery than I thought it would be. I preferred the red meat of cattle or pork. "Not hungry I guess."

"Is that a symptom of your Hemotilia?" He asks, "loss of appetite."

"Hemophilia," I correct him, "And no."

"Just want to make sure our little superstar is in tip-top shape for his arrival."

Yea, that plan has already gone astray. My right arm still throbs with numbed pain from when the peacekeeper grabbed me to hurry me down the aisle when my name was drawn at the reaping. A thick purple bruise breaking the coloration of my skin. It just hindered my chances even more. What person will consider not just a scrawny pale kid but one with a thick bruise on his arm? One that wasn't there at the Reaping.

I sit at the table well everyone else dives into conversation topics about everything. The Reaping, the fashion of the Capitol, the games. Sometimes a question is thrown my way but I answer with a simple yes or no. What I wouldn't give to be one of them. Normal. Able to venture into the forests in the district, to participate in running and wrestling at school, to not have to watch out for the counter corners or doors when I walk. Did they realize how lucky they were?

The voice of my mother rings through my mind.

"Oh, you can't help me cook, not today." She would say softly, "I'm working with knives and if you get cut we will have to go to the hospital."

But what if I get cut in the arena? Can't exactly get a doctor to bandage me up. I'll be lucky if I have more than 10 minutes. I have to be smart. I have to reach the end of the board cause that way I can become a contender. I have to find a way to live.

* * *

 **Stitch Bao, 18, District 8**

* * *

I watch on as my name is called. For a moment the cameras pan around trying to find the person who has just become a tribute. A slide through the crowd in an attempt to raise tension but then there is a sharp scream from one of my sisters and we see her run through the crowd and latch onto my arm. Another one, Thimble, comes in and attaches herself to my waist. I struggle to hold back tears, telling them that they need to be tough and let go but then a peacekeeper – a big brute of a guy – shoves them away. He pushes me forward and I mount the stage. I shake hands with my partner and then whisked away into the Justice Building.

I'm happy that the program still has a few more Reapings to show before it ends. Gives me time to control my emotions, the tears that swell my eyes. It was hard to say goodbye but seeing the Reaping fills my thoughts with the memories of saying goodbye to my family.

How will they go on without me? Dad had abandoned our family a few years back. He struggled to keep everyone's mouths fed and I guess it was too much for him. Mom has to take care of all the kids. She has a little shop at home where she sells jams but the berry bush in our backyard can only yield so many berries. That left me, the sole provider of our family. Having to spend fourteen hour days in the factory just for us to get by. What will they do now that I'm gone? Mom will have to start working again. Paisley is old enough to work, she wants to work but mom would never let her. Maybe she will pick u a few hours here and there and start caring for the other three girls.

I was stronger than most people my age, smart. There was a chance I could pull through and win the Hunger Games. I have seen people with a lot less come out victorious. But the thought of losing was always there, how my sisters would have to watch my death and the whole system my family grew used to changed for my absence.

"You got some strong competition," Woof, a victor of a previous game who is only a year older than me, says.

"You two need to be at your best," Hodden, our other mentor, gets up from his chair. He seems to hesitate for a moment, working out what he was about to do but then wonders our of the cart.

These are the two that need to teach me how to survive. Someone who struggles to work out a basic problem and another who is as young as I am. Sure Woof seemed capable but he wasn't used to being a mentor. Actually talking to the crowds to get us sponsors, providing us with information, working to our strengths. Maybe a few years he will become better but that won't help me. I need him to be better now.

I sigh and get up from my chair. I got to start working out some way to survive. Maybe seeing my sisters rushing for me and begging for someone to volunteer will earn me some kind of favor with the Capitol. Some heartstrings pulled and they will become willing to help me out. Yes, that would work. I just need to keep that up, play on that emotion. Make the Capitol feel what I feel and I will have a chance in this game. I just need to figure out how to kill someone.

* * *

 **Kinda holding off on putting more of my characters into this story. I want to wait and see if any late arrivers will claim a spot or two before the games.**

 **What do you think of the two males from 8 and 9?**


	13. District 11 Train

**Soya Trail, 15, District 11**

* * *

It was silent, not even a peep from either of the tributes broke through the air. That's how I wanted it. I've seen some games where the district partners bond before the games and then when one of them dies the other is left hurt and vulnerable. I wasn't going to be so foolish. When the young male who sits next to me finally goes, I will not be weeping over it. Sure, the occasional talk wouldn't be a bad thing. Anything to get rid of how quiet it is. He didn't seem much of one to talk.

"How did you two sleep?" Brock asks. He is District 11's only victor, having won a few games back.

"Pleasant," I slide some jam onto a slice of toast, "and you?" I ask my district partner. He has an athletic build but due to his slim angular face, he appeared to have missed a few meals growing up, of course, this wasn't the case, he had merchants for parents.

Apparently, growing up rich meant he didn't need to learn manners. He gives me a glare as if to tell me never to speak to him again. Same as yesterday. I'm full but when I see him reaching for the last roll I snatch it from its basket before he can, taking a big bite. For further measure I juggle the roll for a few seconds, teasing the tasty treat in front of him. Archer stands and walks off.

"Leaving so soon?" I laugh. If he wants to be so rude that he doesn't bother to even say hi then I had no problem pushing back. "So," I speak to Brock, "now with him gone we can get down to business. I did shed some tears at the Reaping yesterday which can be seen as weak. My athletic build might be able to counteract that a bit but not by much. I had the thought last night, what if I were to use that to my advantage?"

"I'm sorry?" Brock mumbles, "crying to your advantage?"

"Yes, please keep up." I take a bite of my roll, being sure to finish chewing and swallow before proceeding to talk. "I don't want to kill, not unless I have to. I feel actively seeking out battles will eventually get me killed. I don't want to be perceived as weak either, sponsors will forget me for that. I'm thinking in the interviews I play-"

"Interviews?" Brock cuts me off, "today is the Tribute Ceremony. They will parade you out in costumes. We should be focused on that instead of interviews."

"It's standing with a smile and waving, how hard could it be? I'm not concerned with that. Training and interviews are what we should be focusing on. Those are my two only real chances to get myself some credibility with sponsorships. As well, training presents the chance of getting to know my competition. But don't concern yourself with that, I can handle those matters on my own."

From the look of Brock I would figure I'm more of an intellect then he is.

The tributes are also the point of focus. Most of them I figure I stand a good chance at beating. The two from 10 and 12 seemed too weak and fragile that I could take them on with my eyes closed. I guess the male from 10 did volunteer but he did it on impulse. The careers were my biggest threat. Big brute of tributes. As long as I stay out of their way in the arena then I should be okay.

* * *

 **Archer Piston, 16, District 11**

* * *

How dare she provoke me like that? It was obvious she attended school in the poorer parts of the district. Only an idiot would wear a ball cap like that. I'm not going to bother wasting my valuable time on someone who will be killed off in seconds of the games. Maybe I would if she seemed to have some grasp of the games or provided me with some benefit but all I have seen from her was tears in her eyes and small talk when we first boarded. If she had opened with some sort of ground rules such as "hey, I know we will have to kill one another but if the other wins our families benefit so let's aid each other." Maybe then I might be inclined to have a discussion or two but small talk? Pf, don't waste my time.

I veer down the opposite corridor to my room, opening the door to Soya's room. It is laid out neatly. I know the maid has been through here yet, she would have collected Soya's old clothes. Still, the bed is made, everything is in its place, she's neat.

I dive into her drawers. There has to be something here that can tell me more about her and even if there isn't the adrenaline of searching through someone else s belongings was intoxicating. The shirts are made to the taste of the tribute. From what I gather there is a cart devoted to clothes and when a tribute is reaped professionals organize our clothes from what we were wearing at the time. Her clothes are mismatched with an athletic edge.

"Really?"I mumble.

I turn my attention to her bed, nightstand, even the bathroom. Searching every inch but find nothing of hers except for her stupid cap. Is that her token? Her cap? I can't find anything else.

"Excuse me," The Capitol accent is thick, "What are you doing in here?"

I turn to see the maid standing in the doorway.

"Soya, she asked me to bring her her cap,"I snatch the hat from her bed. If she wanted to take the roll from me then I will take something of hers. "She also mentioned that she detested her wardrobe but doesn't have the heart to tell anyone but me. I might switch it up a bit...Maybe a more simple style would fit her?"

I bid the maid farewell, exiting the room. I can't help but laugh a bit once I reach my room as I toss the hat into the trash that sits in the corner. I had no use for it, what was the point of carrying it with me through my time at the Capitol? None. I'll be damned if she gets it back as well.

We must be getting close to the Capitol. Tonight will be the Tribute Parade. Just waving and smiling, anyone could do that. Training and interviews were my best chance to win sponsorship. I leave the room to talk to Brock about what advice for the interviews since I know exactly what to do during training and won't bothering discussing those things.

* * *

 **Every time I write a character I have a little heart attack from anxiety about if I'm portraying them to the persons desire XD these two were written pretty similar. (Archer is a bit more mischevious and Soya was more of a people person)**

 **Let me know what you think of District 11's tributes!**


	14. Tribute Parade

There's a rumbling as the two massive doors open. The crowds of colourful citizens hush one another in anticipation. For a moment, nothing happens but then the first chariot rolls out, the District 1 tributes on board. The crowd sudden leaps to their feet, roaring with excitement as being so close to the stars of the Hunger Games.

The District 1 tributes are dressed in luxury. Lavish brings a bright smile as she waves to the crowd. Blowing the occasional kiss. Her body hugged by a golden gown. Two strips of fabric attach to her wrists, giving the illusion she has wings.

"I love you all," Lavish proudly says as she waves.

Beside her, Victor stares forward. Not bothered to wave. A few times, something catches his eye but he turns back to face the massive Tribute Center in front of him. Letting out a yawn. Despite not seeming enthusiastic, the crowd still goes wild upon seeing him. Gold fabric wraps around his waist, stretching up onto his far shoulder and cascading down his back, leaving most of his torso bare. The women scream at his bulging muscles, sending roses flying through the air.

The next chariot is pulling out. District 2. Jacqueline stares straight forward. Her chest is puffed out, her eyes narrowed, a look that says "I've won," plastered on her face. The solid brick outfit only adding to her lethal appearance.

On her side, Homer is waving radically. Leaning over the chariot, blowing kisses, loving the attention being bestowed upon him. He wears an identical brick outfit but the seriousness of the clothing seems to be wasted on him.

"Homer, Homer, Homer," He begins to chant to the crowd.

District 3 is pulling out. The tributes are dressed in green unitards with lines and graphics that represent wires on a computer chip. The first pair of tributes to actually be in sync with how they present themselves. Vivienne waves cautiously, being overwhelmed by the immense crowds. Beside her, her district partner stands. Jax waves to the crowds but not with a look of smile, a look of determination. Gripping onto the railing of the chariot to keep him up, he seems to be struggling to even stand on his own in the moving wagon.

The tower of a boy from District 4 pulls out. It would be hard to miss someone as tall as him yet he seems to be trying to make himself as small as possible well riding on the chariot. His shoulders scooted inward, head lowered, slender frame held still as possible. He gives waves with the slight smile. Beside him, his district partner stands proud. A smile plastered on her face as she waves at the crowd.

The both of them dressed in blue garments with jewels sewed into them that represents the sea shimmering in the sun.

District 5 is wheeling out. The crowd screams at their outfits, impressed with the design. The tributes stand in well suited dark clothing with light-bulbs attached. They dazzle, flashing soft light to the crowd of citizens. Making the District 5 tributes look like a night sky covered in stars.

The tributes smile. Both waving at the people. Perl seems more true to this as Reilly has to stop every so often and glares harshly at the people but then forces another smile. Halfway down the avenue, Reilly stops smiling and waving overall and just glares. Perl keeps her charming personality. A few people toss roses and she catches the one she can, bundling them up.

"Thank you!" She hollers over the music.

District 6 pulls and the crowd takes a collective gasp. They're dressed in green and brown outfits that are designed to look like they are wrapped in tire treads but that isn't what the audience reacts to. Felicity is unemotional, looking at the crowd with no concern. With one hand she holds the chariot, the other is raised forward, her middle finger raised to the crowds.

Her district partner, Ash, forces a smile and waves but is breathing heavy and sweat forms on his forehead. He screams a few thank yous and comments to the Capitol but the music drowns him out.

The District 7 tributes are dressed like lumberjacks. Their shirts plaid, brown pants, an axe prop in her hands. Eretria stares at those she passes, though no smile, she gives the occasional innocent wave but mostly keeps herself reserved. The same as her district partner but he is more angry than reserved. Seeming to be fuming as he glares forward. He mutters a few words under his breath but not one person hearing him with the music blaring.

District 8 is rolling out now. The female wearing a gorgeous red royal dress with gold stencils. She smiles and waves at the crowds. Giving thank yous as she flies past.

Stitch is dressed in a similar outfit. A red suit on him with gold markings. A grin is planted on his face as he waves to those around him. He gives a wave and blows a few kisses towards the camera, one for each of his sisters back home in District 8.

"I love you," He yells.

District 9 rolls into view. The tributes are beautiful with hand sewed outfits made from wheat. The plant dangles from their shoulders and wastes, blowing in the wind as the chariot rolls down the avenue. The crowd cheers in response.

The female smiles and waves. Shaun responding the same way. He is careful to keep himself sturdy on the chariot but does his best to win the crowd.

He goes to say something when the crowd suddenly is deafening. They clap, cheer, chant. The District 10 tributes rolling out in outfits similar to animals. Ryder in a fur hide that goes over his shoulders, down his back, and wraps along his legs. A pair of horns sticking from his head. Addy is elegant, high heels, puffy innocent ears, tanned makeup resembling deer markings.

The two hold one another. Ryder taking the lead as he kisses Addy in front of everyone. The crowd begins to chant for them, the two lovers of District 10.

"Dis-trict-10!" They say over and over. A few people screaming Addy or Ryder's name as they roll past. Roses cascading down in front of them.

District 10 has stolen the attention from District 11's chariot. The two in beige outfits with foam fruits attached to their body. Soya and Archer came out with large smiles and waves but realizing barely anyone was paying attention to them have turned into glares toward the two young lovers from District 10.

District 12 rolls out in bulky miner outfits complete with headgear, lamp, and picks. Callie seems to be joining District 11 in glaring at the tributes from 10 for stealing the attention off of them but gives more waves to the crowd.

Carlos is oblivious to the lack of eyes on District 12. He hops around, laughing, waving, his eyes bright as someone tosses him a rose.

"Hello! Hi! Thank you!" He smiles at the crowd.

The tributes chariots gather outside the Training Center as the president steps out. A tall, middle-aged man. His dark hair combed back as he raises his hand, the crowd and music coming to a silence.

"Tributes," His voice is surprisingly pleasant and cheery, "the Capitol welcomes you with open arms. And we salute your sacrifice, bravery, and honour that you will present. We wish you all happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

* * *

 **I know I still am yet to introduce about 4 tributes but in all honesty I wasgetting bored of the "Here is a tribute, here is how they think, some banter...Here is another tribute, some of how they think, baner. Over and over again. So I plan to lengthing how many chapters training would take and introduce the last few tributes there.**

 **So what do you think of the parade? Obviously District 10 blew it out of the water, that mean they are a threat or nothing to worry about?**


	15. District 3 Dinning

**Vivienne Waddakins, 16, District 3**

* * *

I enter my chambers and surprised to see the size. Back home, we lived in a small shack that split off to two rooms, the bathroom, and bedroom. But here in the Capitol, my old living room and kitchen could fit into my room. The bathroom is triple the size of the one back home. Filled with high tech equipment, all made from District 3.

I'm not sure what projects my mom and dad worked on back home. Possibly they helped make some of the devices I use here now in the Capitol. The black box that dried my hair, the electronic panel in the shower, the window in my bedroom that zoomed in and out of the Capitol. Who knew? Wish I could see them again...Maybe I will.

I strip off the costume, rinsing the makeup and sticky spray they placed in my hair, leaving it to cascade down my shoulders. I throw on a simple shirt and cargo pants before heading out into the hall.

"Ajax," I am startled to see him right outside the door. He was of average height and build but something was wrong with him, I knew it. He would go into coughing fits or would suddenly sit down. Tonight, he leans against the wall breathing heavy. "Are you alright? Should I get some help?" I go to walk down the corridor when he suddenly snatches my hand.

"No!" He says firmly.

I stop and he seems to calm down within seconds. Letting go of my hand. He takes a few deep breaths.

"My apologies," he says, "just don't want to waste the time of people."

"Nothing to apologize for," I help him to stand, "but if you are going to be fighting for your life in the games I feel the best option would be to make sure you are in the best physical health you can be."

Ajax gives me a good Nature nod with a forced smile and he thanks me before walking off. I know something is up with him, he is not okay. I don't want to confront him about it, might cause rifts in our relationship. I want us to be concrete going into the arena, to have one another backs. If I do not make it out then his winning will benefit my family the most. As well, he might have some knowledge I don't already obtain like how to properly hunt for animals. Him being somewhat sickly is not an ideal person to be entering a death game with.

I can't very well go behind his back to tell those who mentor or help us about my concerns. If he didn't want them then I needed to respect Ajax's wishes. Besides, I feel our mentor will already be noticing Ajax's peculiar behavior. It was hard to miss.

Mom always taught me to be kind to others. Not in a foolish way of course, but more so a friendly way. If I had thought Ajax's judgment was off or he was in life or death danger then I would have no problem going against what he would want. I did that once before, not with Ajax though. It was a young girl who lived a few houses down. Her brother had been claimed at the Reaping and she fell into dangerous depression. I helped her as much as I could but when I saw her cutting her wrists I became worried. Told her parents what I had observed so she could get the right medical care.

Then again, maybe I should. If I plan to align myself with Ajax and have him help me get further along in the game I would want him in the best shape I could get him. Then again, he did volunteer for a 12-year-old at the Reaping. Maybe he is faking it and playing me?

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3**

* * *

I have to fight through the light-headed sensation that rushes through my body. I have done this so many times before. Almost second nature. By the time I reach my seat at the dining table, I'm near passing out. Breathing has become harder as well but with a few calm and controlled breath, I seem to reopen my airways.

It was a fungal infection in my lungs. An easy fix really, if you had the money. Which I didn't. The doctor refused to help my family but gave me a few more months to live. I've seen plenty of people shut down when given such news but I went straight to the books. Learning everything I could about medicine and infections but knowledge only takes someone so far. I did not have the materials to make the medicine I needed nor the money to obtain it. That's why I volunteered.

How everyone must think what a hero I am. Bursting from the crowd, raising my hand, screaming that I volunteer when seeing that 12-year-old kid crying on the stage. They're so wrong. I wasn't a hero, I was selfish. The only way to fix my condition was to enter the Hunger Games. Sadly, they wouldn't patch me up before the games. My prep team noticed my chest was disfigured slightly and called the doctor. He gave me pills, nothing that will get rid of my infection quickly but helps slow its progression. He told me that the Capitol wouldn't waste time and resources on a tribute that could just die in a few days. But if I win this, then they save my life.

Vivienne sits at the table right as dinner is being served. A roasted duck with clumps of oranges, pile of fine grain rice and peas, and a fluffy roll. Through dinner I keep glancing up at her until her hazel eyes peer through her glasses, meeting my own. The others around us seemed oblivious to my sudden moments of weakness but she was observant, she knew something was up. She simply gives me a smirk and continues eating.

If it gets out I am sick and weak then the other tributes will take care of me within seconds of the bloodbath. I could imagine them all charging at me as soon as the gong rings, eager to get an easy kill so sponsors would be more inclined to send them gifts. It wasn't hard to comprehend. Those who got the most kills were always showered with gifts in the games. But if this girl who sits across from me decides, she can let all my competition know.

I preferred to be alone. Heck, on the train ride here I only said a sentence or two. But I might need to get close to Vivienne in order to keep her on my side. Realizing this I return Vivienne's grin. I didn't like talking to strangers but I had to start warming up quick in order to preserve my game. She seemed kind, friendly, but this was a game to the death. I've seen games were cute giggling girls turn into fierce killers as soon as the gong rings. Tomorrow I'll have to prove myself, shake any suspicions she might have for me or else make it all seem an act.

* * *

 **I actually think I got all the tributes introduced now. Except for the ones who aren't filled in yet. If I am wrong and you didn't have your tribute shown then please let me know.**

 **So now we begin training.**

 **How you think the tributes will deal? Anyone you think will win?**


	16. Training day 1

"There is no fighting allowed well training," The head trainer says, "Those caught fighting will be escorted out for the day."

"Surprised they wouldn't roll in cameras instead," Reilly mumbles under their breath.

Vivienne glances at Reilly, not expecting such a comment. She hasn't ever seen a tribute be so open with their hate for the Capitol but she can't imagine it would be taken likely. The gamemakers will probably take it out on him or her...She doesn't exactly know and neither does the male from 2. He has seemed fixated on Reilly with curious eyes. Reilly was reaped as a male but is dressed as close to a female as they could get.

Soya pulls her eyes off Reilly. She can see why that tribute is collecting so much attention but they are weak, small, what Capitol person would sponsor a guy who wears a ribbon in his hair and appears like a girl? Instead, Soya focuses on her stronger competition. The monstrous boy from 1, the boy from 10 who volunteered and scraped with the peacekeepers both tributes from that district have the Capitol's attention, then the female from 7. Soya couldn't recall her name, Ertia or something, but she seemed capable of surviving the games, she seemed as capable of killing someone as the careers.

The head trainer dismisses the tributes and instantly five of the careers pack together at the spear throwing station. Throwing them with ease and skewering dummies through the heart.

"Why do you think he wears a ribbon?" Homer says as he leans against a dummy.

"Who cares?" Jacqueline skewers another dummy, "he won't last long."

"He's interesting, never seen someone like that." Homer keeps an eye on the male from 5.

"I'll show you something else you've never seen," Lavish smirks as she wraps her arms around Homer. One grasps a bow, another an arrow. She stares into Homer's eyes as she loads the bow then fires, hitting a target from 50 meters away. She gives Homer a kiss on the cheek before strutting to another arrow. Homer giving a blank expression.

"Seems you got someone to keep you busy, why don't you go join her," Jacqueline says, eager to rid of her distractions.

"She is a simple one," Homer says, "unlike you."

Suddenly Columbia throws a spear, hitting the furthest dummy between the eyes with a spear. Almost minimal effort going into the throw.

"Well, well, well," Homer grins.

* * *

The District 8 female sits on a set of steps, a book cracked open. She pushes her glasses up, into the story when suddenly someone bumps her. Eretria stumbles off the hand to hand combat station, right into the 8 female's backside. Weaven, the 8 female lets out a yelp as she hits the ground.

Eretria recovers from the blow she took and turns her attention to the 8 female. Helping her back to her feet.

"Thank you," Weaven says.

Eretria says nothing, just looks with soft eyes.

"Where did you get that from?" The 8 female points up to Eretria's forehead, the scar visible.

Eretria quickly plants her hand over her forehead, rushing away.

"She's quite the chit-chatter," Ash walks up to Weaven, "I'm Ash by the way."

Weaven grins and grabs her book. "Nice to meet you but only one of us lives through this." She walks off.

Ash stands alone. "Nice to meet you too..."

"I can keep you company," Perl leaves the knot tying station after mastering a few tricks. "I mean it would be good to help each other learn a few things at the stations."

* * *

Felicity slumps down on a set of bleachers on the far side of the room. She stretches out her limbs.

"See you got tired too," she says.

A few feet away, Victor lays on his back. He is fast asleep, what started out as a quick nap has turned into a deep sleep. A thin stream of drool coming from his gaping mouth.

"I thought careers were supposed to be all brutal and into this," Felicity removes her shoes. "Your other career buddies seem like assholes. Your district partner is a whore, you know that right."

Victor lets out a short snore.

"Glad you noticed too." Felicity pulls out an apple and takes a bite. "How bout we make a pact? I don't go for you if you don't go for me?"

Victor snores again.

"You are so far the best person I have talked to since I got reaped."

* * *

Callie glances over as the female from 5 bursts out in laughter. Ash, the male from 6 tells her another joke. She rolls her eyes at the cackle. How was Callie suppose to focus on knife training with some loud noise only feet from her? It didn't help that Shaun, the male from 9, was with her at the station. He was handling the knife like it was an explosive, seconds from going off.

The knife instructor spun the knife, showing how to transfer from one position of holding the knife to another. Callie does it with ease but Shaun slices his wrist at the motion. He quickly wraps the bottom of his shirt around it and squeezes the cut. It wasn't that big, Callie seen it, something that you would brush off and keep going. A few seconds later and blood is dripping onto the floor and medics are rushing in.

Callie watches as he is rolled off. The cut wasn't that big, how could it bleed that much? It hits Callie that something must be wrong with him. The same conclusion is drawn from Soya who is at the poison berry section, more interested in Shaun then what red berry causes hallucinations.

"Hey Callie," Carlos grins as he plops down beside her, "I was wondering if we could stick together. Not many people will talk to me and I'm-"

"Carlos," Callie says, "we can't be friends. I agreed to help you when I can but not talk to you." Callie gets up and walks away. It wasn't that she was rude but in the games, only one person lives. If she befriended Carlos then had to watch him die? Or kill him herself? If it was someone older the thought might not bother her but Carlos was young, too young. Callie moves to a water station.

Carlos stares at Callie walking away, upset.

"I'll be your friend," Prunus says as he sits down at the station, "I'll even help you in the arena. You just got to do whatever I say."

Carlos smiles, "Really? You will be my friend?"

"Yes," Prunus grins.

* * *

Archer makes his way along the gauntlet of obstacles again. His footwork precise, easily leaping between platforms and avoiding the sticks that swung past. A fresh layer of sweat beading on his face from spending so much time on it. He is about to run again when he sees Soya, his district partner walk up.

"What do you want?" He says, wanting to get back to training.

"You need to move to another station," Soya's voice is calm.

"Don't tell me—"

"If you enter the games only knowing how to run then you will die. You need survival skills, you need to learn how to fight, something to at least get you noticed as possible allies with the other outline districts."

"Where is this coming from?" Archer asks.

"Look, I don't want to be friends with you but if I die you need to pull off the win. It is what will help my family the most. So try different stations."

Archer is shocked. He had thought Soya was brain dead, outsmarted by a pencil. But here she is having the same desires as him. Not to be friends but to be allies so that if one is to die the other has a chance to win and help both families. Maybe he didn't have her figured out, least as not much as he had thought.

"You need to be more subtle with observing people. Some have caught onto it." Archer nudges to the two from District 3 who keep glancing over at Soya, waiting for her to reveal her skills and see if she watches them.

Soya grins, "Noted."

* * *

 **I'm thinking of doing about 2 chapters for Training, then 1 for scores, interviews about 3, and then a chapter or two just before the games. I've never done an SYOT with how fanfiction usually does it so does that seem like too little? I've seen some with 25 chapters and still haven't entered the games.**

 **Anyways we see some of the tributes interacting now. Any alliances you can predict? kills? Who is your fav? Who do you hate?**


	17. Training Day 2

"You're getting good at that," Ryder says.

"Thanks," Addy takes her time, lining up her shot with the bow and then lets the arrow fly. The arrow digs into the dummies stomach.

"You got a kill right there," Ryder says.

Addy forces a grin. She knew she had to kill Everyone in this room knew it but it didn't mean she was okay with it. She might be able to survive taking out someone like the careers but what if it was the little boy from 12? Or the girl from 5? How would someone live with themselves after that. Then there was always that sneaking thought ever since

Ryder had volunteered. What if they were the final 2? Addy struggled with the fact that they were entering the games together. But she hoped she would either die first or not have to see him suffer. But if they were the last two standing, what would happen? Ryder would probably try to give his life for her, he had volunteered to help keep her safe, but could she stand by and let him?

Her thoughts are interrupted when the male from District 8 throws a spear, nailing a dummy from far away. Addy glances at Stitch as he wields another spear and throws it. What was she thinking? Ryder and her the final 2. They'd be lucky if they made it past the bloodbath.

* * *

Jacqueline watches as Wheta, the girl from 9, wields a sickle with ease. Slashing into the air with clean precise swings. Almost like she has practiced with it her entire life.

"We should get her with us," Jacqueline says.

"Her?" Homer asks.

"Yes."

"She is from an outline district. Why would we bother with her? She'd be dead within minutes of the gone." Homer says, "Why even interested in her?"

"She is strong. Look at her. And didn't you ask our mentor to request an alliance with the male from 5?" Jacqueline says.

"Yea but I didn't mean it," Homer responds, "I just wanted to see how he would react."

"Well," Jacqueline says, "you got to ask someone for an alliance and now it is my turn, I am asking her for one."

Homer puts his nose in the air like he is above all this. In reality, it was driving him nuts. Why was Jacqueline even talking to him now, she didn't seem bothered since they got reaped. Also, she had to have asked the other careers if they would accept her into the alliance and he hasn't seen her do that. He watches as Jacqueline walks up to the girl, offering her a spot among the careers.

* * *

"You have to tell me what is wrong?" Vivienne asks as she easily sets up a trap that would send a tribute plunging to their death.

"Nothing is," Ajax has been trying to shake her both days of training. He prefers to be alone, to go through the stations at his own pace but with Vivienne tagging a lot it has slowed him down. Every attempt to cut her lose has been unsuccessful.

"You're sick, I know it," She says. "I need you in the arena. I don't really know how to hunt but I've seen you pick up the animal tracking station almost instantly. So I need you in top condition. I am sorry, I really a but I'm going to request the doctor to see -"

"No!" Ajax yells higher than he wanted. The sudden expulsion of air makes him light headed and he has to plant his hands into the ground well he struggles to gain his breath again. This only confirms Vivienne's thoughts. She has seen him stagger and take deep breaths but never seen Ajax have an attack such as this.

Vivienne glances around seeing a few of the tributes glancing over. If they know Ajax is sick they will treat him like the boy from 9. When he came back to training today everyone was staring at him like a piece of meat. He had been sent to the clinic for a small cut meaning pretty much anyone could take him out in the games. And having a kill to your name was a good way to get sponsors. If everyone knew Ajax was weak they will be gunning for him too.

Vivienne takes her hand, putting them on Ajax's throat and pulling him off the ground. "So the pressure point is right here, right?" There really is no pressure point where Vivienne's hands are but none of the tributes will know that and they will think Ajax has more knowledge than them on how to fight hand to hand. Ajax plays along, nodding his head. This roleplay giving him enough time to catch his breath.

* * *

Felicity makes her way up the bleachers again, sitting down beside Victor.

Victor looks up from his book at the female from 6 who just made an effort to sit near him. Does she not know of personal space? There was a reason Victor was so far from everyone else because he wanted to be left alone. He gets to his feet.

"Leaving?" Felicity says as she unwraps a cloth, revealing buns and bacon.

Victor doesn't say anything. He walks down a few steps before laying on one of the chairs and going back to his book. He is halfway through a paragraph when a bun flies through the air, hitting the side of his head.

"Sorry," Felicity says, "I was trying to get it on your chest."

"I'm not interested in whatever alliance you want," Victor growls.

"Too late for that," Felicity says, "you agreed not to attack me in the games and I would do the same."

"What? When was this?"

"Yesterday. You were much better company too."

Victor is about to argue this but then he remembers falling asleep almost the entire training day. He was woken up by one of the trainers and told the day was done and he had to go back to his floor. He walks up to the girl, towering over her. He grabs a handful of the food she has. He wasn't much of a jerk back home. If they left him alone, he would leave them alone. But he didn't want to be around people, especially someone who would likely talk about the games. The thing he hates most in this world. Yet even with him standing over her, glaring her down, she seems unconcerned.

"Can we not talk, I don't really want to talk." Felicity says, "the only reason I am near you is so everyone else thinks I'm with you and will leave me alone in the bloodbath."

* * *

Perl gets to work on her fire. She remembers seeing plenty of tributes die from cold or else get sick from an infection caused by eating raw meat. To her, fire making was one of the more important skills. She works the flint against the steel rod getting spark after spark until it finally catches. The fire blooms when a coot stomps on it, putting out the flames.

"Get out," Prunus orders.

"What?" Perl replies.

"I said get out," repeats Prunus.

Carlos stands back. He looks on with concerned eyes. When he had agreed to be with Prunus he didn't expect they would be mean to the other tributes. Maybe the careers he wouldn't mind cause the careers are always mean but to some small girl?

Prunus grabs Perl by her arm and tosses her out of the station. Luckily no peacekeepers our trainers witness this.

"Prunus?" Carlos mumbles.

"Shut up," Prunus orders, "if we let her stay she will see how well or, in your case, how bad our skills are at this task. We kick her out and she won't know a thing."

"But I -"

"Do you want to be in an alliance or not?"

Carlos hesitantly shakes his head.

"Then shut up and build a fire."

* * *

 **I will show the Gamemaker session in first person view of those who did not get mentioned this chapter. So if you are missing then don't panic.**

 **Want to reach the games by the end of next week hopefully. It's taking longer than I thought.**

 **So what do you think of the tributes?**


	18. Prepare

**Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4**

I play with the wooden carved bracelet that my friend Breaker gave to me. I hope he doesn't beat himself up too much about what happened. How he was reaped and I volunteered to take his place. When he came to say goodbye to me he was in tears telling me that he was so sorry. "Sorry for what?" I asked him, "being reaped? Not like you could have stopped it."

I couldn't really let him go. Breaker, he had a life, he had friends. I, on the other hand, spent most of my time fishing or else being alone. My brothers torturing me at home, my dad always out to sea, no one really paying any attention to me. District 4 could go on without me, someone who had no one. Breaker, he had a life and he was my friend. Why let him go into the games?

I hear my name get called by the electronic voice and get to my feet. When I enter the gym, the gamemakers eyes are fixated on me. They sip drinks and chew away at food that has been laid out for them but the main focus is on me and my abilities. I don't really have any trouble thinking of what to show them. Spearing obviously, not like I am much good at anything else.

I grab the spear, feeling the cold steel in my palms. With one quick motion, I send it flying through the air, right into the forehead of a dummy.

* * *

 **Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

I need to get a high score. Throughout training, befriending some of the tributes have been a priority. It had some strategy to it, it is harder to kill a friend than a stranger, but it was mostly made a strategy because I genuinely like to talk to people. Felicity didn't seem like someone who enjoyed conversation so needed to find that elsewhere. Of course, none of the tributes want to talk because only one person is making it out of this game alive. Getting a high score will mean some people will notice me.

I watch as Felicity is called in for her training session. My palms get sweaty, my heart starting to beat faster in anticipation. I need to get this anxiety under control. In the games, it could cost me my life...It probably will cost me my life. All I have is the girl from 5 and she is so young, how could she help me survive? I mind as well face it, my chances of making it past the bloodbath or slim.

What am I even planning to show the gamemakers? I spent some time at the hand to hand combat station and swords. But am I good enough to get a decent score? I huff. I'll try my best for these scores. If I get a low score I know I mind as well give up and that my parents were right, the Hunger Games is a death sentence. But, if I get a decent or high score, maybe I can win this.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I walk around a small portion of the room, stretching my hands and legs. I had fifteen minutes to show all of Panem that I was someone to bet on. I couldn't see the interviews being my greatest hit I don't even know if I will be able to speak for it. So these scores were going to speak for me. If I get anything under an eight I mind as well toss out any hope of getting help from sponsors well in the arena. But an eight or higher, that will get me some traction with the people. Also maybe give my mom some reassurance that her daughter is doing okay.

This is the exact reason I always remained so distant from her. If one of us were to die, the other one wouldn't be as hurt as they could have been. Now she might actually watch me die like I did my father. I can feel the pit in my stomach, the groan from my heart as I realize that even though I did not spend much time with my mother she still could be destroyed by my death. So much so that she could lose her position as mayor. Could she become mute like I did when I saw my dad die? Unable to form a word despite the best efforts? No, I feel like that isn't how she would deal with loss. She would be the type to stay indoors, never see the outside world, to cut herself off.

Maybe I'm not so different from my mom after all.

I hear my name get called. I catch a few eyes gazing at me as I walk past. Being different always drew a little extra attention. Once I am in the gym I head straight for the axe. Once I show them this I will go for archery. Danger from all ranges.

* * *

 **Archer Piston, 16, District 11**

I lean up from the table with a grin on my face. The District 10 female having no clue I had just untied her shoes. I hear her name get called and she walks into the gym. Hopefully, she will fall flat on her face in front of the gamemakers and her score will show for it. The two from District 10 has been riding high, it is about time someone takes them down. If Panem seen one of them get such a pitiful score then interest will begin to move elsewhere.

That's all it was. How to take down your opponents in any way possible. Something as simple as an untied shoelace could be the reason you die in a game as dangerous as this one.

Now for scores. I have thought about it for some time, what strategy to take. Do I aim high myself and make me known or just fall flat and vanish into the sidelines. I've tried to talk to some bigger players. The ones from District 1, 2, and 4 didn't seem to care about me. The girl from 7 didn't seem to talk at all. All I had was Soya and I don't think our alliance will go too far into the games. Sure we had an agreement where we wanted the other to win if we didn't win ourselves but exactly how far would that go? We both wouldn't risk our lives for the other.

I hear Soya's name called and giver her a grin as she walks past.

She wouldn't think twice about slitting my throat.

* * *

 **Who do you think will get the highest score out of the tributes?**

 **Now scores will have a impact in the games. As described earlier I am trying to be as fair as possible. Each tribute is being graded, the higher the grade, the more often they will be sponsored. So these scores will have a direct impact on how your tribute does in the games.**


	19. Scores

**So I just decided to keep the scores simple and straightforward. I wrote it where we saw the score then that tributes reaction and it just looked a lot of the same stuff and got repetitive.**

* * *

From District 1...

Victor Luxe with a score of 4.

Lavish Kneltwood with a score of 9.

* * *

From District 2...

Homer Feldspar with a score of 9.

Jacqueline Barnes with a score of 10!

* * *

From District 3...

Ajax Stanton with a score of 7.

Vivienne Waddakins with a score of 5.

* * *

From District 4...

Columbia Bennett with a score of 8.

Castia Swift with a score of 8.

* * *

From District 5...

Reilly Farnsworth with a score of 3.

Perl Zofia Wiseman with a score of 5.

* * *

From District 6...

Ash Donner with a score of 7.

Felicity Tulkins with a score of 5.

* * *

From District 7...

Prunus Elvergetty with a score of 6.

Eretria Ailen Lysford with a score of 11!

* * *

From District 8...

Stitch Bao with a score of 7.

Weaven Burtell with a score of 4.

* * *

From District 9...

Shaun Amaranth with a score of 6.

Wheta Gallanger with a score of 10!

* * *

From District 10...

Ryder Murphy with a score of 8.

Addy Walker with a score of 8.

* * *

From District 11...

Archer Piston with a score of 5.

Soya Trail with a score of 7.

* * *

From District 12...

Carlos Banvard with a score of 2.

Callie Regan with a score of 3.


	20. Interviews(1-3)

"Let's see if she is as luxurious as her name suggests! Everyone please welcome, Lavish Kneltwood!" Antonion, the host of the Hunger Game, announces. The crowd cheers as the woman prance on stage. Her long blonde locks bobbing on her shoulders as she smiles and waves.

She kisses Antonion on the cheeks before blowing a kiss to the crowd and taking her seat.

"So, Lavish, how are you enjoying your time in the Capitol?" Antonion asks.

"I love it," she giggles, "so many attractive guys here. I mean..." She peers into the crowd, finding a male, "it is so hard to control myself at the very sight of some of them."

This gets a roar from some of the men.

"Well, well," Antonion smiles.

"Some of my fellow tributes are fairly attractive too," Lavish huffs, "it is a shame I have to kill them."

"Do you think you are capable of killing them?"

Lavish laughs as she waves her hand as if brushing the question away. "Antonion, trust me, it will be easy. I'm strong, smart, and have half of them wrapped around my finger already." She smiles at the camera.

* * *

"Please welcome Victor Luxe!" Antonion announces.

The females of the crowd go nuts! The tall, large-built male walks out. His blue eyes scanning the crowd with a blank expression on his face. He shakes Antonion's hand and sits down.

"Well, it seems you have some admirers," Antonion says.

"Yea," Victor replies.

Antonion waits for some more answer to come but nothing does. "Look at that ladies, a man of few words! Means he won't ever argue when you want to buy something."

This gets a laugh from the crowd.

"What do you think of your competition?" Antonion asks.

"That's a stupid question. We haven't been able to see what some people could really be made of. I mean, they could be playing weak or tough to fool everyone else only to be the opposite in the games. I'll access my opinions on them in the bloodbath."

"Do you think you will survive the bloodbath?" Antonion asks.

"Yea," Victor replies with nothing else.

* * *

"I have never seen a tribute as focused as this one. Please welcome Jacqueline Barnes!" Antonion says.

She is shorter than the other careers, barely passing five feet but the emotion on her face could scare off even the largest of people. The look of a killer, someone determined to win. She shakes Antonion's hand and sits.

"You ready for the games?" Antonion smiles.

"Yes, I've been prepared for them my entire life. I am ready to bring honour to my district and claim the win." Jacqueline says calmly.

"You just have twenty-three people standing in your way."

"They won't last long," Jacqueline answers, "I'll make sure of that."

"So you are the one to watch?" Antonion asks.

"All eyes are usually on the winner so yes," Jacqueline stares into the crowd.

* * *

"Could this tribute win? I'll let you all be the judges of that! Welcome, Homer Feldspar!" Antonion announces.

"Woo!" Homer hollers as he rushes on stage, loving the attention. He is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. He wraps his arms around Antonion, giving him a hug. The two find their seats.

"That was quite an entrance," Antonion laughs.

"Just very excited for the games," He smiles, "I was in the crowd and was just swept up in the moment and volunteered and every since then I have been ready! Let's do this! I can't wait to win! It will be great when that happens and I'm the talk of the district."

"Of the nation," Antonion corrects him.

"Yes! So you all better just bet on me now because I'm prepared for this, I'm ready, I can't wait to kill and get my hands bloody. I will provide a good show."

"Your enthusiasm is contagious!" Antonion laughs.

"Who wouldn't be excited to win!?"

"I guess you are right," Antonion says.

"Woo!"

* * *

"What she lacks in strengths she makes up for in smarts. Please welcome, Vivienne Wadakins." Antonion says.

Vivienne steps out. Her long red hair tied in a bun. She pushes up her glasses, trying to look confident even though she looks freakishly tall. She shakes Antonion's hand and sits down.

"We're treated like such royalty here I was surprised I wasn't carried down the walkway to my seat," Vivienne says.

"well we can arrange that," Antonion laughs.

Vivienne leans up, puckering her lips, taking on the role of a wealthy woman. "The seat must be made of gold and I need exactly fourteen muscular bachelors to carry it."

"Not sure we can get that for you," Antonion says.

"Darn, if I win the Hunger Games, how about then?"

"Then I'm sure we can arrange something," Antonion smiles. "Speaking of the games. You think you are capable of winning?"

Vivienne's smile quickly vanishes. Obviously, she was not wanting the conversation to turn serious but it has. "Well, I have to..."

"To live," Antonion answers for her.

"No," Vivienne corrects him, "I mean, yes to live, but not for myself...For my brother. Jackson...You know it's hard, being away from him. I love him. He has always been there for me, every day, every minute. If I needed him, he was there and I...I wasn't really there for him. So I need to win. Not for me but for him. So I can finally be there for him."

* * *

"Please welcome the wizz of the games! Ajax Stanton!" Antonion announces.

Ajax smiles as he makes his way down the stage. His usually messy black hair has been combed to the side, his stubble trimmed to keep it neat. He waves at the crowd then gives Antonion's hand a shake and sits.

"So Ajax, we have seen a lot of strong players this Hunger Games. A lot of them received very impressive scores. How do you feel about that?" Antonion asks.

"Indifferent," Ajax replies, "Everyone has their own skill set that will aid them in the Hunger Games. Some of those skills shine brighter in the earlier stages of the games, such as this one. Strength, lethality, and personality are what shines. In the games though, there is so much more."

"Very true," Antonion says, "so what can we expect from you?"

"A new approach at the games. I may not be the strongest person or someone who could easily beat another to death but wits are as dangerous as any blade. A trap can have the strongest tribute bleeding to death, a clever strategy could have the others scrambling to take you down, a smart tribute could easily win the Hunger Games."

* * *

 **The first part of interviews** are **up. So sorry for being slow. It is surprisingly hard to come up with a bunch of unique questions XD**


	21. Interviews (4-6)

"The brave, the elegant, the fierce! Please welcome Castia Swift!" Antonion calls out.

She struts out in a flowing blue dress. A woman of impeccable beauty. Her dark skin is without any flaws, her almond eyes gleam in the spotlights, her long brown hair styled in curls. She smiles and waves at the crowd before hugging Antonion and takes her seat.

"So, Castia, You will be entering the Hunger Games tomorrow! So why not give us all a sneak peek and tell us what are some of your strengths we will see in the games." Antonion asks.

"Well, I'm strong." Castia says, "I've spent my days swimming and fishing. I've packed a 200-pound tuna fish by myself before. If I get into combat with another tribute, they better watch out."

"Indeed they do! Wow, that is impressive!"

"Thank you."

"What about weaknesses?" Antonion asks, "you have any of those?"

"Everyone has weaknesses, I'm just smart enough not to reveal mine with my competition watching. But trust me, I'll be sure to exploit the flaws I have picked up on my fellow tributes."

"You sound like a winner to me," Antonion smiles.

"I'm smart enough not to be that cocky," Castia says, "I know my limitations and what I am capable of. I feel confident I have a good chance at winning but I will not say that I will win."

* * *

"Here we have another volunteer! So let's bring him out! Everyone welcome Columbia Bennett!"Antonion announces.

The giant of a man steps out, easily reaching 6'6. His dark red hair has been slicked back, his fair skin looking pale in the lights. He stammers forward, looking nervous. Occasionally he lowers his head, trying to block his large birthmark under his eye from the world. He awkwardly shakes Antonion's hand and takes a seat.

"My god you are tall," Antonion says.

"Yea," Antonion mumbles back. His eyes peering into the crowd.

"I wouldn't want to get into a fight with you," Antonion smiles.

Columbia forces a laugh.

"So, you volunteered. Why?" Antonion asks.

"Um...Well..." Columbia stammers, his eyes wide, "my friend got chosen to play."

"Couldn't have him stealing all the glory now could we?"

"No," Columbia is a bit louder now, "couldn't have him being killed...So I took his place...To help him."

"And why would you do that?" Antonion asks.

"Cause he was my friend..."

* * *

"Her smile could light up a room! So please give a warm welcome to Perl Zofia Wiseman!" Antonion says.

The little girl steps out onto the stage. Her slim figure is dressed in a frilly red dress. Her dark brown hair in curls that go past her shoulders. She smiles with enthusiasm as she waves to the crowd. The occasional "Hi," escaping her lips though it is likely no one will hear it. She shakes Antonion's hand and takes her seat.

"How are you enjoying your time in the Capitol?" Antonion smiles.

"Oh, I love it." Perl smiles, "I mean...It is upsetting not being home. I miss my family and friends back there. But everyone here is so colourful and amazing! And the food is very nice as well."

"Oh, the food? What is your favourite from here then?"

"The fish! I've never had it before, we don't get that sort of thing back in District 5. We do have a river but the sound of the dam scares any fish away." Perl says.

"Well, if you win this then you will have enough money to buy fish straight from District 4 and transport it to your home," Antonion answers.

"Oh well if I ever did that, it wouldn't all be going to me. I'd give a lot of it to some of the poor families and the kids in the child's home. That's what I plan to do if I win. To help others." Perl smiles.

* * *

"Well, this tribute has caused some stir around the Capitol with his appearance. Please welcome Reilly Farnsworth!" Antonion says.

Reilly steps out with the red ribbon in their hair. A puffy pink dress decorates his body which has some people clapping and others whispering. Reilly's thin, frail, a hunched back that makes the dress bag in the front. They don't bother shaking Antonion's hand, rather slumps down on the seat.

"Well look at you!" Antonion smiles, "I just want to inform any view that might be confused. Reilly is gender neutral, they identify as both male and female. Would you like to explain it more to us?"

"Not like you people would be able to understand it. I mean, the only people simpler then the Capitol is the tributes this year." Reilly blurts out.

This gets a laugh from the people.

"So you think you can outsmart the tributes?" Antonion says.

"I just insulted all of you and yet you laugh at it?" Reilly says, "I mean I knew you all were over-fed, idiotic freaks but at least have some brains to realize when you are getting insulted! Laughing." Reilly shakes his head, "Is it funny you are sending 23 people to their deaths and scaring one person for the rest of their lives!? Fuck you all!" Reilly storms off.

* * *

"Well, now that we have recovered from that sudden outburst. Let's welcome our next tribute! Felicity Tulkins!" Antonion says.

Felicity steps out. She doesn't bother smiling or waving but instead keeps her eyes on the seat. Her long brown hair laying straight, the red dress hugging her slim curvy figure and showing off her rather strong arms. She shakes Antonion's hand then sits down.

"That's going to be a hard act to follow," Felicity gets out.

This gets the crowd giggling.

"Yes, you are going to have to do your best to top it," Antonion says.

"Maybe I'll punch someone from the crowd well I scream out swears and hate over the people," Felicity says, "I'm sure that'll top it."

"Yes. Well, your entrance at the parade certainly stirred up a lot of talk among the people."

"You mean how I flipped them off?"

"...Yes."

Felicity raises her middle finger to the crowd. A smug look on her face as if to ask everyone what they're going to do about it.

* * *

"An interesting two interviews we have had. Let's keep the ball rolling and welcome our next tribute! Ash Donner!" Antonion says.

Ash steps out and his expression does not match his body. Ash is a large guy with muscles, broad chest, someone that you would be terrified to fight but he smiles and waves like a 5-year-old would upon seeing the ice cream man. He gives Antonion a hug and sits down.

"Someone looks excited," Antonion smiles.

Ash raises his hands at the crowd, pointing at them as the answer. "It's these people! I love people and these people here are amazing!"

This gets the crowd cheering.

"And as much as it isn't good for a tribute to gush about his fellow tributes. I have met some and they have been amazing to me. The girl from 5 is so sweet and my district partner, though she may seem cold, is very nice."

"Well friends means allies in the games," Antonion says.

"Exactly! I mean, who will kill me if they enjoy being around me?" Ash smiles.

* * *

 **The first half of interviews are done. We are getting closer to the Hunger Games!**

 **Who are you cheering for so far?**


	22. Interviews (7-9)

"Please welcome our next tribute for the night! Eretria Ailen Lysford!" Antonion announces.

Eretria steps out in a long brown dress, she wears gold floral designs in her short pixie cut hair. The heels making her taller than she normally is. Her dark green eyes looking at the cameras. She shakes Antonion's hand and sits down.

"So Eretria! The entire nation is talking...An eleven for your training score. Any hits to how you got it?" Antonion asks.

She doesn't respond. Just simply raises her shoulders.

"Oh come on, give us something!"

She keeps her lips sealed.

"Well, obviously you are capable of holding your own, but are you capable of killing?" Antonion asks.

Eretria is quiet. She ponders on this for a moment, looking down at the ground. Antonion is about to ask another question when she raises her head and gives a short, hesitant nod.

* * *

"He may be young but he has quite the personality, please help me welcome Prunus Elvergetty!" Antonion announces.

Prunus walks on stage, reeking of arrogance. He puffs out his chest, swaying his arms like they are big. He is well-defined but not as muscular as most of the other tributes and much shorter. His dark hair in a buzz cut. He doesn't bother shaking Antonion's hand and sits down.

"So, Prunus, what do you think of your fellow tributes?" Antonion asks.

"Those saplings?" Prunus laughs, "They are nothing to worry about. I've faced people like them back at District 7 and sent them crying back home to their mommies."

"Someone sounds confident," Antonion smirks.

"It comes with the skill," Prunus answers quickly.

"So what skills do you have?"

"Axe, good at fighting. My friends and I had a fight clubs back at home and I won every single fight I was in."

"Impressive," Antonion answers.

"Like I said, I've got this in the bag."

* * *

"Let's welcome our new guest to the stage! She may be small but don't count her out. Please welcome Weaven Burtell!" Antonion announces.

The girl really is small. Being under five feet tall and probably weighs 90 pounds soaking wet. Her amber eyes seem to glow in the bright lights of the stage. She keeps her fists clenched, nervously making her way to Antonion. She shakes his hand and then takes a seat. Antonion casually wiping his palm on his pant leg from the sweat she just gave him.

"Well don't you look elegant tonight," Antonion smiles.

"T-thank you," Weaven mumbles.

"Have you enjoyed your time here?" He smiles.

"Yes...Very much, thank you for asking."

"Aren't you polite."

"Well, my mom always taught me to speak with manners if you want to be taken seriously by anyone," Weaven answers.

"Is that who you are fighting for in the games?" Antonion asks.

"No...She's dead," Weaven answers.

"Oh, I'm sorry...What happened?"

"She is very sick. She needed her shot every day and I am the only one who knows. When I was reaped, I waited for someone to visit me so I could tell them to care for my mother but no one ever did come...No one knew...I couldn't tell anyone and now...Now it's my fault."

* * *

"He surprised us all with his training score now let's see if he can surprise us again! Give a round of applause to Stitch Bao!" Antonion announces.

Stitch walks out in a suit. Even though it has been tailored just for him he still looks lanky and given his height, he looks even more deprived of food but what little is on his body is pure muscle. His black hair has been combed to the side. He shakes Antonion's hand and takes a seat.

"I'm sorry Antonion but I just want to take this time to send a message back home," Stitch says.

"Please. Today is your last night before the games so I know how important this can be," Antonion says.

"I know I might not make it back home. I mean, there is twenty-four of us and only one lives. I'm up against some pretty tough competition. I promised you guys I would try my best to return but...I don't know if I will. I'm not sure my best will be good enough. So, in the event that I am killed, I want to say a few things. First, please don't be sad. I have seen families who have lost loved ones to the games. Please don't let my death drag you all down. Really, I won't be gone, I'll be there beside you all just in a different form.

Paisley. You need to start helping mom. I know you do already but won't be around anymore. You need to help out even more. And whatever you do, please, don't you ever take out any tesserae. Please!

Thimble. God, you have gotten so big lately." Stitch laugh's a little as he thinks of it, "You really went through a growth spurt. You will be the second oldest if I don't make it back. You need to take on some more responsibility. Help wash the dishes, keep the house clean.

Quinn. I forgot to tell you. Your toy is under moms bed in the far corner. I found it back there but we were in such a rush I couldn't grab it.

Violet. School starts next year for you. You are going to do great! I know it. You are so smart!

...I love you all. I miss you every day. I love you, mom. Make sure, if I do die, you don't let any of my sisters see and don't look either. For me."

* * *

"If you looked under lethal in a dictionary, you would find her picture. Please give a welcome to Wheta Gallanger!" Antonion announces.

Wheta steps out in a translucent brown dress. Her light brown hair has been buned up with a crown made of wheat resting on it. She is strong, having a good amount of muscle and rather tall. She shakes Antonion's hand and sits down, crossing her legs.

"Why should the tributes watch out for you?" Antonion asks.

"Cause I'll kill 'em," Wheta answers.

"You see folks," Antonion smiles, "And how would you do that?"

"Whatever way I can. My hands, teeth, with a blade, a rock. I'm not picky. I want to win, I'll do what it takes."

"Spoken like a true victor."

"A true killer," Wheta corrects him.

* * *

"There have been some rumours about what happened with this tribute, so why don't we address it. Give a round of applause to Shaun Amaranth!" Antonion announces.

Shaun is tiny. Small in height, no muscle on him, really no weight on him at all. His blue eyes seem more exaggerated with the lights shining down at him and he wipes a few strands of his black hair from his face. He shakes Antonion's hand and sits down.

"So Shaun, everyone is talking about what happened at training the other day. By my understanding, you were rushed to the hospital?" Antonion asks.

"Yea the teacher at the first aid station wasn't good enough so thought I'd send myself to the hospital and get some lessons from a real doctor," Shaun smiles.

"So you are fine now?" Antonion says.

"Ask me that once I enter the games," Shaun responds.

"I'll be sure to try my best," Antonion laughs.

"You could just send it in a sponsor gift. Send me a gun and a little note saying 'are you fine now?'"

"Guns aren't allowed in the games though."

"It will be our little secret," Shaun smiles.

* * *

 **Almost done. Just 3 more chapters and then we will be in the games! Who is excited!?**


	23. Interviews (10-12)

"I sense love brewing in the games, don't you? Let's welcome one of the lovebirds now! Addy Walker!" Antonion announces.

Addy walks out, smiling. A silver shimmering dress around her body. Not even the heels she wears could make her look tall, she is perpetually short. Her brown hair has been done up in an updo. She smiles, greets Antonion, and shakes his hand. They take their seats.

"So, Addy," Antonion smiles, "we have seen you very affectionate to a certain tribute."

"Yes," Addy smiles, "I mean, he's amazing so how can I not love him?"

This gets the crowd in awe.

"He is a very strapping young man," Antonion says.

"Very but that isn't why I fell for him."

"Oh?"

"It was his personality. He was so sweet and gentle and that's a side of him not many people see. When I first met him, I admit, I was like everyone else and thought he was this mean brute but then one day at my farm, where he works, he helped me. I had fallen off the ladder and cut my leg and he was right there. His voice was gentle and he bandaged me up right then and there and then helped me get back to my bedroom. After that, we just started talking more and more and one day he kissed me." Addy smiles, remembering the moment. "Right there, I knew he had my heart."

* * *

"Introducing the second lovebird of the nest! Ryder Murphy!" Antonion announces.

Ryder walks out looking handsome as ever in a stark black suit which brings out his blue eyes. His blonde hair is combed back. His muscles pronounced. He walks with pride, shaking Antonion's hand, bidding him good evening, and sitting down.

"We just finished interviewing Addy and we can see why you love her so much," Antonion says.

"Isn't she great?" Ryder smiles, "she is someone I can really be myself with. My rock. I'm not really sure what I would do without her."

"Is that why you came to the games with her?" Antonion asks.

"I couldn't have left her alone. To enter the Hunger Games by herself, to fight for her life well I sat back and watched. It wasn't right. I couldn't take her spot in the games but I could enter with her to help her." Ryder says.

"But only one of you will live."

"That's why I volunteered..."

* * *

"Let's see how bright she shines! Please welcome the female from District 11! Soya Trail!" Antonion announces.

Soya's thin lips open, giving a smile to the crowd. Her bronze skin is in contrast with her gold dress that flows down her athletic body. She gives a few waves to the crowd but then reaches Antonion and kisses both of his cheeks. Taking a seat, she brushes her brown hair out of her face.

"How are you doing today, Soya?" Antonion asks.

"Lovely, what about you?" Soya smiles.

"Very well, thanks for asking...So, the games begin tomorrow. Are you nervous?" Antonion asks.

Soya goes quiet for a moment. "I'm very nervous. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for the hospitality and care that I have seen here in the Capitol, all the people I have met have been amazing. But I don't want to enter the games. I can't."

"And why is that?" Antonion asks.

"Cause I'm pregnant," Soya says.

The crowd goes wild at this. Soya does her best not to grin. The lie worked. These simple two words will ensure her a few sympathetic sponsors.

* * *

"Hasn't this been a thrilling night!? Well, let's keep the ball rolling! The male from District 11, Archer Piston!" Antonion announces.

Archer is slim with pale skin. His stylist has tried to hide how pale he really is by placing him in a pure white suit but it does little to help. His dark green eyes stare into the crowd. He shakes Antonion's hand, managing to swipe his watch off Antonion's wrist without anyone noticing as he does. His grin grows as he sits down.

"Well don't you look like a happy lad," Antonion says.

"Well I am in the presence of all these beautiful ladies," Archer says. The females in the crowd blush and clap. "How bout some of you models sponsor me in the games so I can win and then take a few of you with me to the victory tour?"

Now the cheers are louder.

"So you're single?" Antonion asks.

"Nah. Me and that girl from 10, Addy, started hooking up and I'm going to see where that goes."

"Isn't Addy in love with Ryder?" Antonion says.

"You mean the walking version of a buzz kill?"

Atonion laughs, "Yes."

"I could take him."

* * *

"She might have gotten a low training score but never count someone out. Please welcome Callie Regan!" Antonion announces.

Callie looks like a walking corpse. Her body is so thin and frail from days of not having food. She has more energy from the abundance of food she has gotten from the Capitol but not enough to shed the starving seam look of her district. She shakes Antonion's hand and sits.

"So let's discuss that score. It was fairly low, anything to say about it?" Antonion asks.

"Well, that is all it is, a score. That does not tell people if I'm going to die or not, doesn't tell them if I have the ability to kill or not, it simply tells them the gamemakers opinion and their opinions have been wrong before." Callie answers.

"Yes, they have." Antonion asks, "so we can expect more from you in the arena?"

"Of course," Callie says, "I am more than just the ability to swing a sword or throw a spear. The games are more than that. The games are about who can survive, who has the skill to keep themselves breathing. I have grown up refining that skill. I have survived my whole life and I will continue to do so long after these Hunger Games."

* * *

"If there was such thing as a factory for imagination, he would be the owner. Carlos Banvard from District 12!" Antonion announces.

Carlos almost runs out onto the stage, a big smile on his face, his hands waving at the crowd. He is short and scrawny with all of his features being elegant and dark. He wraps his arms around Antonion, giving him a hug before taking his seat. He waves a bit longer to the crowd before the questions start.

"So Carlos, you enjoying the Capitol?" Antonion smiles.

"I love it!" Carlos blurts out, "I mean what is not to love?! Everything is so fancy here and all the technology. The elevator at the tribute centre is so fun to ride. The people are also amazing. They are so colourful and bright and cheery."

Antonion laughs, "Well, glad you are enjoying it here."

"Hi," Carlos smiles and waves to someone in the audience who waves at him.

"Will you miss us all when you enter the arena?" Antonion asks.

"Of course!" Carlos says, "I'm gonna miss seeing all the people and the colours! I also miss home too and my family but who knows. Maybe If I can in this game I'll get to see it all again!"

* * *

 **2 chapters left before we enter the games! Don't forget to keep the reviews coming. Love seeing** everyones **reaction to the tributes and how they feel about each.**


	24. Betting Odds

Here are the betting odds of each tribute. The name of the tribute is shown followed by their age, height, weight, and finally the odds of them winning the games.

Odds were determined by a variety of things. Smarts, health, strength, lethality, strategy, and promise.

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs - 6-1

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs - 10-1

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs - 4-1

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs - 5-1

* * *

District 3:

Female – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, 5'11, 121 lbs - 12-1

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 149 lbs - 10-1

* * *

District 4:

Female – Castia Swift, 18, 5'10, 139 lbs - 5-1

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 5-1

* * *

District 5:

Female – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, 4'11, 86 lbs - 25-1

Male – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, 5'5, 100 lbs - 31-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 118 lbs - 14-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 132 lbs - 13-1

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs - 3-1

Male – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, 5'10, 140 lbs - 16-1

* * *

District 8:

Female – Weaven Burtell, 13, 5'2, 95 lbs - 22-1

Male – Stitch Bao, 18, 6'5, 199 lbs - 12-1

* * *

District 9:

Female – Wheta Gallanger, 16, 5'7, 130 lbs - 4-1

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 100 lbs - 19-1

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs - 6-1

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 136 lbs - 8-1

* * *

District 11:

Female – Soya Trail, 15, 5'0, 103 lbs - 9-1

Male – Archer Piston, 16, 5'10, 136 lbs - 11-1

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 81 lbs - 34-1

Male – Carlos Banvard, 13, 5'3, 98 lbs - 53 -1

* * *

 **What do you think of the scores?**

 **2 more chapters until we reach the games! I hate how I can only update every 24 hours (if I update before then no one gets notified of it.) So will probably post the next chapter in 24 hours and then one immediately after that instead of waiting 48 hours for 2 chapters.**


	25. For

**Lavish Kneltwood, District 1**

When I emerge from the shower, Talia is already waiting for me. My stylist goes straight to my hair. She begins to twine my blonde threads into curls, leaving them to cascade down my right shoulder, she applies a thin coat to my nails and then goes to my makeup.

"It won't last long, a day or two at most," Talia says, "But they usually do close-ups of each tributes before the gong sounds. I want you looking your best for that."

She applies pink on my lids, feathering out to a white by my brows. I insist on lipstick even though Talia didn't intend to place some on. I want to look my best, for any pathetic single guy in the Capitol who could spare a few bucks to sponsor me. If anything, it would be nice to get more growth hormones. The effects of missing multiple doses have begun to take its toll in the form of vomiting and fatigue. I'm sure once I get to killing, the action will perk me back up.

Our arena uniforms come in. Dark grey cargo pants with a coloured sleeveless shirt. For each district, the colour is different. The colours usually represent the districts. Blue for 4 since they are fishing, brown for 9 since it was grain, for District 1 it is gold. I slide the shirt on followed by the baggy brown jacket. The black shoes are tight around my feet but Talia just smiles and says that it is so they don't fall off easily and they are good for climbing.

I turn down the food afterwards. "Have to watch my figure," I smile. Besides, it is not like I am going to starve in the arena. The careers and I will claim whatever is at the cornucopia and in 17 years of the games I have only seen one year where there wasn't food and water at the golden horn. Hopefully, it will be food with some flavour and not something fattening. I saw one year where there was only dehydrated bread and beans at the cornucopia. I'd rather starve than eat that.

"30 seconds," an electronic female voice says over the intercom.

I grin, 30 seconds until the show begins. I wonder how many will die in the first few minutes of the games, hopefully not many, I want some to hunt down in the coming days and enjoy my time in this arena.

I give Talia a hug. Though the prissy bitch has annoyed me she has done her job of making me look attractive, not like it is a hard thing to accomplish. Then I stand on the metal plate. The glass cylinder encloses around me and with a sudden jolt, I am moving upwards into the arena.

All my life has come down to this moment. The Hunger Games. For the next few days, I will be fighting and killing for one thing and one thing only...

For the fame.

* * *

For my freedom.

* * *

For the honour.

* * *

For the hell of it.

* * *

For my right.

* * *

For my health.

* * *

For the opportunity.

* * *

For my friend.

* * *

For my district.

* * *

for my identity.

* * *

For my brother.

* * *

For my parents.

* * *

For my mother.

* * *

For the money.

* * *

For those I left behind.

* * *

For my sisters.

* * *

For the kill.

* * *

For my life.

* * *

For Ryder.

* * *

For Addy.

* * *

For my home.

* * *

For myself.

* * *

For my family.

* * *

For those I love.

* * *

The voice booms through the arena, drowning out the sounds of leaves rustling and birds chirping. "Ladies and gentlemen, let the 18th Annual Hunger Games begin!"


	26. Bloodbath

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

My mind instantly goes to Ryder. He is the only person I know I can trust in this games. For a moment, I scan the horizon, looking at the massive semi-circle of tributes, each one equal distance from the golden cornucopia. I stand on the far left end, the male from 11 to my left and then no other tribute. I glance to my right, no Ryder. In the center of the semi-circle is the bulk of the careers but still no Ryder and then I catch him gazing at me. He is as far as a tribute could be from someone, the complete opposite side of me. The last tribute on the right side. I'd reach the cornucopia before I reach him. Should I try for him? Or just flee?

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

I assess the arena as soon as I enter. A field of tall grass with blue and yellow flowers spans about 80 meters around. Straight ahead and to my right is hilly terrain with a large mountain, behind me and to my left is a forest. That's where I need to go. It will be easier to conceal myself in the woods and to find food.

My heart sinks as I survey the tributes. To my left is the male from 4 and then to my right is the female from 1 and followed by her, the female from 2. I stand in range of three careers who are itching to get a kill in and for me, all they would need to do is get a good cut in and I'm a goner.

* * *

 **Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12**

"36...35...34...33," the numbers continue to echo through the arena.

My heart pounds, my eyes dart between the tributes, the landscape, and the objects at the cornucopia. Most of them are piled within the golden horn but a small number of stray items lay not far from it. Do I go for it? Should I run? I'm hyperventilating. I can't stop myself from breathing so fast.

"20...19...18...17."

Please make it stop! I thought I might be able to have a chance but I can't do this! I can see the tributes around us, all of them vying for the win. Does mom know I won't win? No, she would be cheering for me.

"9..8...7...6...5...4."

I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and then suddenly the gong fires.

* * *

The gong rings, allowing the tributes off their platforms.

Wasting no time, Callie springs towards the forest. Getting as much distance between her and the bloodbath as possible. Soya has the same strategy, leaving the others to fight it out well she runs into the woods.

Weaven jumps off her pedestal, stumbling forward as the force of the impact shakes up her feet. She kicks off the ground, heading for the cornucopia when someone grabs her long hair.

Castia grips Weaven's head, she throws Weaven to the ground. The girl hitting the hard-packed earth with a THUD.

"No!" Weaven screams as she thrashes around but it does little to help free her.

Castia yanks Weaven along the ground till they are back at the pedestal where the female from 8 raised up into the arena.

"Someone help m -" Weaven's screams are cut off as Castia slams Weaven's head into the hard metal of the pedestal. Instantly breaking her nose. The skin rips and blood begin to stain the silver surface of the pedestal along with Weaven's face. CRACK! Castia slams down Weaven's head again. Weaven tries to speak but it is gobbled up by the blood flooding her mouth. CRACK! Castia lifts the limp girl up again and with one final push, breaks Weaven's head against the pedestal.

Prunus runs for the cornucopia when he spots Perl. A grin on his face, he lunges for the girl but Perl sees him. She swiftly skids to the right, dodging Prunus and then outrunning him.

The tributes continue to race for the supplies. Perl, Addy, Homer, and Vivienne lead the pack well Jacqueline, Ajax, Victor, and Ryder trail behind.

Ryder reaches a nearby bag. A bag Soya would have easy scooped up if she had not fled. But he does not stop to grab it. His focus remains on Addy. Seeing her run closer and closer towards the cornucopia. He needs to reach it the same time she does, a second too late and she could be dead.

Jacqueline, Lavish, Columbia, and Wheta have come into close proximity of one another and stick together, making their way towards the cornucopia together.

As the distance between each tribute shrinks. Vivienne notices she is close to Perl, her body ready to attack yet Perl shows no interest in attacking Vivienne. The two run side by side without attacking.

Carlos continues running for the cornucopia, keeping his eye on Prunus.

"Prunus," he calls out in hopes of getting his allies attention but rather draws the attention of Lavish.

Lavish charges right for the young boy from 12. Carlos spots this and screams for help, hoping Prunus will come to his aid but Prunus does nothing. Carlos diverges from his path from the cornucopia, running with all his might to his right. Lavish closing the gap.

Carlos isn't paying attention, his head tilted back, his eyes on the female tribute behind him. He runs straight into Eretria. The two collapse onto the ground, their limbs tangled. Carlos scrambles to break free. Screams escaping his lips as he kicks and claws at the ground.

Eretria's first reaction is to fight but stops herself when she sees who knocked her to the ground. She pulls away from the male from 12 but then sees Lavish is only a few feet away. For a moment, Eretria scrambles on where to run. Should she fight Lavish, run for the cornucopia, flee? No. Fighting a career without a weapon would be too dangerous. But Eretria might be able to run for the cornucopia, keep ahead of Lavish and once she has a blade then Lavish is done for. Eretria bolts away, expecting Lavish to follow.

Lavish has no thoughts on following. Instead, she pounces on Carlos before he can get to his feet. Carlos starts screaming but Lavish grabs him by the head, twisting it to the side.

"Nooo!" Carlos screams

CCRRRK!

Perl swerves to her right, snatching a small sack, the contents unknown. She ties the straps around her wrist well she runs.

Reilly continues to move for the nearest supplies, a backpack in his eyes when he hears heavy footsteps behind him. He looks to see Wheta behind him. The male from 4 and female from 2 flanking his right. He runs, stopping or fleeing would be pointless now, they'd have him in seconds if he did that.

Archer snatches a water bottle from the ground as he runs by. He keeps it in his grip.

Vivienne finds a knife in the ground. She grabs it when the sun that beats down on her goes black. She looks up to see the male from 8 standing only a foot away from her.

Stitch stops in his tracks, seeing Vivienne. He can see his oldest sister, Paisley, in Vivienne. He hesitates, his body wanting to flee or lunge for the girl but his mind crippled by the thought. Vivienne takes this chance and swings the knife, cutting Stitch in the lower belly before running away. Stitch screams in pain as he grips his wound.

Victor reaches a knife and picks it up.

Ash runs, narrowing the gap between him and Perl. The two stick together, having formed a good relationship before the games had begun.

"Grab what we can and flee?" Ash calls out.

Perl nods at this.

The tributes are now reaching the cornucopia. Some stragglers collect what they can on the outskirts.

Shaun reaches a backpack and slings it over his shoulders. He goes to flee when Stitch reaches him. Stitch grabs the bag and yanks, pulling Shaun to the ground. Shaun hollers but doesn't let go of the bag. Stitch shaking the backpack like a dog shaking its toy. Shaun keeps his grip on the bag, not letting it escape his hands. Stitch raises his foot, slamming it down into Shaun's stomach. Shaun screams in pain, his fingers removing their lock on the strap. Stitch rips the bag away, fleeing the bloodbath.

Vivienne notices a backpack and goes for it but hears someone narrowing in. She turns to see Homer running full speed. Knowing she can't take him, she hurries away.

Ash and Perl stop to open a large crate when victor begins to run closer.

"Hurry," Ash hollers in panic.

Victor closes the gap, the brute could easily take on both Ash and Perl without breaking a sweat. Plus, he has a knife and the other two don't.

"Leave it," Ash cries as he grasps Perl, pulling her from the crate. It isn't fast enough. Victor is on them, only a foot or two away but he doesn't stop running. He flies right past Ash and Perl, heading for the more valuable items further in.

Addy reaches the mouth of the cornucopia. She watches as the tributes clash, fighting over the supplies. Still, she sees no Ryder. Lost somewhere in the crowds...Or...No, Addy shakes the thought from her head. He can't be dead.

Felicity reaches the cornucopia, grabbing a spear and bag. She runs to the side of the golden horn then runs for the mountain range.

Homer grabs a sword. A weapon in hand he looks for a kill when he spots someone. Prunus.

Prunus goes for an open crate, digging in to find dozens of dehydrated meals. He starts stuffing his shirt with them. Prunus moves to flee, not knowing the towering career behind him. His legs begin to move for the forest but Homer swings the sword, slashing up Prunus's back, sending blood splattering into the air.

Prunus screams as he collapses. Homer stabbing him a second time.

Eretria reaches the cornucopia. The tributes narrowing in quickly behind her. She has no time to be picky. She slings a bag over her shoulder and grasps the handle of an axe. She would prefer throwing knives, their likely is a few here somewhere, but she doesn't want to be stuck in the golden horn with a dozen people ready with weapons.

Eretria turns around only for Castia to tackle her. The two fall to the ground. Castia gets the advantage, landing on top of Eretria. She clenches her fist, smashing Eretria across the face.

Eretria shakes off the blow to her face. She looks for her axe only to find it on the ground, just out of her reach.

"That eleven isn't helping you now," Castia grins, "I wonder how many Capitol citizens are about to lose their bets once you're out of the picture."

Eretria struggles but Castia has her knees dug into her shoulders. Castia pulls out a knife she has picked up, sliding it along Eretria's cheek, slicing it open. Eretria looks up, seeing the girl is now raising the knife above her. One stab, that is all it would take and Eretria would be out of the picture. Eretria strugglers to break free but can't. She can only watch as Castia plunges the knife into her.

"Aaa!" Eretria screams in pain. She manages to free her right arm from under Castia and reaches up, grabbing Castia by her hair and pulls, throwing Castia off of her.

Eretria leans up, looking at the damage. The knife is embedded into her left shoulder, the pain throbbing through her body. She scrambles along the ground until she reaches the wall where she leans against. She looks up to find her opponent only to see Castia has recovered. She picks up the axe Eretria dropped.

"Thought I'd give up that quick?" Castia grins.

Castia lunges forward, raising the axe. Eretria rips the knife from her shoulder and pushes herself up, plunging the knife into Castia's stomach. She shoves her weight into Castia, pinning her against a crate. Eretria rips the knife from Castia's abdomen and stabs her in the chest. The two women screaming as Eretria stabs Castia again and again.

Perl freezes, staring at the two females. The one stabbing the other over and over, the blood staining their clothes and the air around them.

"Perl, we got to go!" Ash grabs her by the arm and pulls on her. The two start running when a spear flies forward, plunging into Perl's chest. The grip the two had fallen apart. Perl's eyes turning to the weapon in her body. Ash falling onto his back.

Wheta rips the spear out, letting the girl collapse onto the ground. She turns to Ash. Ash crawls backward, somehow finding his way to his feet and flees.

Shaun and Ajax open a crate. The two seem to have an unspoken agreement not to attack one another. Ajax, knowing he has enough, flees but then he stumbles forward. The long run to the cornucopia followed by the adrenaline has caused him to need more air than he is used to attempting to breathe in. He lurches forward, coughing and heaving up blood. He pushes forward when someone grabs him.

Ajax flinches but sees Shaun.

"Help each other?" Shaun blurts out.

Ajax isn't in the position to fight. He nods his head in response. Shaun wraps one of Ajax's arms around his shoulder and helps him move away from the cornucopia.

Reilly, Felicity, Ash, Stitch, Soya, Archer, and Callie are now making their way through the forest or mountain range, out of reach of the bloodbath.

Both from Districts 1, 2, 3, 9, and 10; along with Columbia and Eretria remain in the bloodbath.

Addy searches through a crate, finding more dehydrated food. She stuffs it into her backpack. Not far from her Victor is going through crates. Addy would have fled but he has had the chance to attack her multiple times. One time he even got so close Addy thought he was going to. She jumped and he readied to defend himself but after seeing no threat, Victor went back to gather what he could.

Addy spots a sword and goes for it but Vivienne snatches it.

Vivienne just needed a substantial weapon and now, with the sword, she is set to flee but not before she made sure Addy posed no threat. If Vivienne turned to run, Addy could easily stab her or tackle her and have the advantage. Addy raises her hands.

"Please," she mumbles.

"Leave her alone!" Ryder hollers.

Vivienne only has time to swing the sword, slashing Ryder's chest before he is on top of her. Even with his chest bleeding, he overpowers the girl. Vivienne tries to get another swing in but Ryder grabs her hand, forcing it down to the ground.

"She wasn't going to attack me!" Addy screams.

Ryder is too angry, too much adrenaline pumping through him. He swings his knife, slashing open Vivienne's neck. Vivienne no longer screams. Only a low, gurgling, gasp escapes her lips as blood pours from her neck and mouth. She claws at her throat, trying to stop the blood but it is useless.

Ryder gets up.

"Are you okay?" He looks at Addy.

"Ryder..." Addy chokes out.

"We need to go," Ryder grabs Addy and the two flee.

Shaun and Ajax are near the tree line when a knife goes whizzing towards them.

"Down!" Ajax pulls on Shaun, the two falling to the ground.

The knife flies somewhere but the two are still alive and that's all they need to keep going. Ajax glances up to see Jacqueline is hurrying towards them. "Let's go!" Ajax screams.

Shaun helps Ajax to his feet and the two flee.

The careers and Wheta circle around the area, making sure no one is in hiding or in distance to attack but all the others have cleared from the bloodbath.

"Get the weapons and supplies off the dead bodies," Jacqueline orders, "we don't want it to be taken up when the hovercrafts come to collect."

* * *

 **The bloodbath was a bit hectic but it was getting sort of long. I mean this was 2,600 words. Could you imagine if I took my time** with **each scene and wrote it out normal length? Would be like 5,500 words XD**

 **The rest of the story will be written in perspectives of the tributes.**

 **Who are you sad to see go?**

 **What was your fav death scene?**


	27. Day 1

**Addy Walker/Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"We need to stop," Ryder huffs as he leans against a tree.

I wasn't so sure. The career pack will be out hunting for people but they have a limit to how far they will go. In previous years it was only a few hours away from the cornucopia. Yes, we have been walking for over two hours but we have been moving so slowly I'm not sure we have cleared their range yet.

"Are you okay?" I look back only to see the bandage is soaked red. "Ryder," I call out and rush to him. I help him sit on a fallen log. "You need to tell me when you are bleeding like this."

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"It's okay," I pull his shirt off, "I can't have you being weak from blood loss."

Ryder simply gives me a smile and caresses the side of my face with one of his hands...The hands he used to kill. That young girl, she wasn't attacking me, she was waiting to make sure I wouldn't but he just...He killed her without hesitating. I am glad he is here to keep me safe but I never saw that side of him. Sometimes he has to kill one of the animals at the farm but he is always so calm, so careful. Today he tackled a girl and sliced her throat open without batting an eye and the face...His face. It was full of anger, full of lust of the blood from the girl who dared to raise a sword at me.

I shake the thought from my mind. I need to be focused now, for him. I unwrap the bloody bandage, making sure to tuck it in the backpack. If we left it, some tribute might spot it and see...

BOOM!

The sound of the cannon shakes me. Ryder is back up on his feet, the knife in his hand.

Boom!...Boom!

"Three," I say.

Boom.

"Four," Ryder corrects.

Boom...Boom.

No other cannons fire. Six, six people already dead. I can't think of it. Instead, I distract myself with fixing Ryder. "Sit," I say. He does. I pull out the first aid kit that was in one of the bags I got from the bloodbath. Carefully, I begin to clean the wound.

* * *

 **Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6**

I slump down on a nearby rock. This was perfect. There is a mountain range to my back and in front of me a river full of crystal clear water I could stay here surviving off of fish and when danger presented itself, flee into the hills.

"Hu," I mumble to myself. I guess I did survive the bloodbath. I wasn't planning to just give up but I never expected to actually make it past the first hour of the game yet here I am. I had thought carefully about what to do in the bloodbath but now that I survived I don't have the slightest clue on what the fuck to do next.

I got a bag, I guess I should go through that.

I swing the bag between my legs and open the flap. The bright blue tarp is the first thing I see followed by matches, empty water bottle, a net, dried fruit, and a battery.

"A battery!?" I blurt out, "what the hell am I going to do with a battery here!?"

Frustrated with how the gamemakers are probably just purposely messing with me, I toss the battery into the river. "Wait," it suddenly hits me. I remember back in District 6 I seen a guy make a fire using a battery. Matches, I am limited to, a battery like that and I'd be able to make fire for a month.

I close up my bag. Welp fucked that one up.

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

"Aa!" Shaun yelped into my ear.

I flinched at the sudden high-pitched sound that seems to stab at my eardrums. He needed to shut up, him grunting and screaming like this can only attract more attention and it has only been a few hours since the games started. All the tributes will be bulked up in a 5-kilometre radius of the cornucopia. I have the thought to just ditch him but he saved my life. If he hadn't helped me escape the bloodbath, some tribute would have made quick work of me well I was hacking up half my lungs.

"We need to take the knife out," I say, referring to the knife Jacqueline had thrown into Shaun's leg. When she threw the knife, I thought we had both dodged it but shortly after we escaped the adrenaline wore out and Shaun was left with shooting pain up his leg.

"No!" Shaun yells and grabs at his leg.

"If we don't, the blade will continue to cut you internally."

"Not until we get sponsors," Shaun insists.

"Sponsors? No one going to sponsor us. I was coughing in the middle of the bloodbath and you had that incident at -" It hits me. During training, he was rushed to the hospital after cutting himself with a knife but it wasn't a deep cut, least not according to the rumours that spread like wildfire. "You'll bleed out..."

Shaun nods his head in response. "If you take that knife out, the blood will just keep gushing out no matter what we do."

"We can't count on sponsors though," I say, "it is rare for a tribute to get sponsors on the first day and if they -"

"I know," Shaun says, "I'm not stupid...I know."

I look around. The sun has begun to set. The occasional hoot of an owl or chirp of cricket breaks through the air. We need to find a place to sleep for the night. I have to help Shaun move a bit further until we find a dent in the ground. Using a few leaves and branches, I easily camouflage it so we can rest easy.

"What do we got?" Shaun says.

"Dehydrated meals," I answer, "Maybe enough to last us three days."

"That's pretty good," Shaun answers.

It's true, I wonder how many tributes are aching for some food right now. I crack open one of the packets to find jerky inside. I give Shaun some and eat a good handful myself. Each minute that goes by though, I keep finding myself looking at his leg. Blood is already spewing from it despite the knife being left in place.

Both of us sit in silence for a long time. Neither him or I being much of talkers.

"What's District 3 like?" Shaun breaks the silence.

"Polluted," I answer, "all the factories."

"Don't think I could ever survive that," Shaun says, "back in 9, the air is so clean. There is so much grain, miles and miles of it. I always would go into the fields just before the sunrise. Be surrounded by golden plants with the sun shining brightly on them, was nice. My mom always got mad at me when I did that because it is against the law."

"I'm sure she would never be mad at you again," I say.

Shaun only smiles. Silence again for a few minutes. "Was your mom mad when you volunteered?"

I nod my head.

"Why did you?" Shaun asks.

"To save myself," I answer, "I got a growth in my lungs. Can't afford the medicine for it. I need the Capitol to fix me up."

"And they only fix up victors," Shaun says.

Exactly.

"You're brave," Shaun mumbles, obviously weak from the pain, "I'd never enter these games voluntarily."

Back to silence. Staring at the blood that trickles down Shaun's leg.

"I'm sure your mom will understand," he says, "They're going through the same thing we are in their own way. If my mom was with me right now, I could never be anything but happy. I'd be hugging her and crying. I wish I would get the chance to hug her one more time." Shaun looks down at his leg, "but I guess that wasn't in the cards for me."

* * *

 **Stitch Bao, 18, District 8**

I stumble through the forest. My stomach burns with pain. The wound wrapped in my jacket since I did not have a first aid kit but the jacket at least helped it stop bleeding. Could use something for the pain though. I keep pushing through the trees, my eyes struggling to stay open from the exhaustion, pain, and need for sleep in order to repair my body. I move into a clearing and open my eyes to find a fire. A small one...A campfire.

My eyes burst open and I see the male from 6 on the ground, his hands still by the flame, his eyes on me in shock. For a moment, the two of us stare at one another, unsure what to do. I do though. This guy is one of the obstacles that stands between me and going home to see my sisters. Also, something rests under his jacket beside him. I can see the silver tip of a package. It could be a first aid kit or some kind of medicine. Something a tribute wouldn't be so willing to share.

"We can sort this out, we can talk," Ash gets to his feet.

I lunge forward, wrapping my arms around his body, tackling him to the ground.

"No!" Ash screams.

I wrap my hands around his neck and push down. In seconds, his face is read, his body flailing around violently, he tries to gasp for air but nothing gets in his throat. I keep pushing down. He needs to die for me to live, for me to go back home! I push down harder when I feel the pain shoot through my body. He has somehow found my wound and now digs his hand into it. My body tenses up, a scream bellowing out of my throat.

I roll off him, anything to escape the pain. I look down to see fresh blood running down my shirt.

The male from 6 is scrambling on all fours. He doesn't bother to look at me, only the trees that offer concealment. No, I can't let him get there. I grab a rock and rush towards the male. He continues to crawl away but I slam my foot into his back, knocking him flat against the ground. I kick him again, he yells in pain, rolling onto his side.

"Please," he begs, "can we talk, we can talk about this. We can work something out."

"No we can't," I say.

I lift the rock up when he kicks my leg. The force sends my foot out from under me and I collapse onto my knees. Nothing serious though and I recover fast, looking back only to see the bottom of his shoe slam against my face.

I fall back, my hand going out to break my fall but when my palm touches the ground it burns. Then, my entire back is burning, the smell of singed hair filling my nostrils. Fire! I scream as my body is engulfed by the flames. I need to get out, I need to put these flames out. Roll! I roll out of the campfire but I feel the inside of my mouth burning, my lungs shrivelling up from the hot air that I just inhaled. I try to scream but end up coughing up blood instead. More of the heated air entering my lungs with each breath. Roll! I begin rolling, the flames being put out but my body is left shaking from pain.

I can't breathe. I'm trying but nothing fills my lungs, the pain gripping my chest. What happened? Why can't I breathe!? Did the fire damage my throat and lungs!? I gasp for air again but barely anything is pulled into my chest. No air, no oxygen. I gulp for air, my legs kicking which only sends more pain shooting up my back.

Everything starts going black. No! No! Don't let it! I force my eyes to stay open. I can't go now. Paisley, Thimble, Quinn! They will be watching! I can't do...this...I...Have...To fight...

Boom!

The male from 6 lays curled up by a tree, his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. Tears stream from his eyes both from the fear of nearly dying and also the horror of having to see someone be killed. Be killed by his hands.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I wrap the jacket tighter around my body, only limiting the amount of air between my body and the thick cloth that traps in my body heat. I'd do anything to be up in a tree right now but the branches are so frail. Sure, I'd be able to scale one but to rest in one of the branches? I'd likely end up to me falling through the air.

The anthem blares out and I look up to the sky to see the Capitol seal up in the air. The female from District 3, then the female from District 4. That's the one I killed. Because she attacked me...It was needed. The female from District 5 is shown followed by the male from 7 and then both from District 8. The final face is the male from District 12 and then the seal is shown again and the music stops, the sky returning to black.

Seven down in the first few hours of the game. That was good, meant I was close to returning home. I can just imagine how hard it has been on mom since I entered the games. I wonder if she will judge me for killing that girl or understand that it was necessary to return home to her so she could be spared from the tragedy of losing another family member? I Wonder -

A twig snaps and I leap to my feet, turning in the direction of the noise. My heart sinks cause in front of me stands the career pack, their weapons ready.

"Hello," Lavish grins as she raises her spear.

* * *

 **So every day (Hopefully) 2 chapters will be posted. The day events followed by the statistics of the games. Today, though, you get 3 chapters since the bloodbath is a chapter on its own but still is Day 1.**

 **Another death, what do you think of it?**

 **Who is your fav tribute so far?**

 **Who do you see going far?**

 **What do you think of the alliances?**


	28. Statistics Day 2

Day 1 yielded 7 deaths, 3 tributes injured, and 3 alliances formed.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

17

 **Odds** :

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs - 9-1

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs - 3-1

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 149 lbs - 12-1

* * *

District 4:

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 5:

Male – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, 5'5, 100 lbs - 33-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 118 lbs - 11-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 132 lbs – 10-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 9:

Female – Wheta Gallanger, 16, 5'7, 130 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 100 lbs – 31-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs - 5-1

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 136 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 11:

Female – Soya Trail, 15, 5'0, 103 lbs - 16-1

Male – Archer Piston, 16, 5'10, 136 lbs - 12-1

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 81 lbs - 46-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement - 18th.


	29. Day 2

**Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

"Where are you going?" A female laughs.

"Just give up!" A man hollers.

"We're going to get you," a feminine voice says.

Their taunts only drive me to move faster, crashing through the branches and ferns, letting them rip at my clothes and skin. I can't afford to slow down now, not with a pack of six people hot on my tail. At least I think it is six. I only saw that girl from 1 and the boy from 4. There was more but could it have been six?

I continue to race through the woods and that's all it is, woods. I can't see any hills, rivers, steep terrain that I can lose my pursuers in. I can keep running but how long before I get exhausted? Will I lose them before then or will I slow down until they are on top of me? They are driven by the kill, I'm driven by survival, which one will win? I don't intend to find out.

I leap up, grabbing the trunk of a tree. With ease, I begin to scale it quickly. Back in District 7, we are expected to get the tall branches and climbing trees is almost second nature to all of us. Once I am a good distance up, I grip the bark, peering down and waiting for the pack to pass.

I see one figure pass by, then another, and another. I count them as they go. Four. The girl from nine joined the careers, it was obvious at training and then the female from 4 died. So six people form the pack, they must have left two of them at the cornucopia to make sure no one tried to steal some of the supplies.

I wait for a bit until I know they are far away and scale back down the tree. The work it took to hang from the spruce has caused my shoulder to burn, the wound reopening and dripping of fresh blood. I apply pressure to lessen the bleeding and walk in the opposite direction of the careers.

After about an hour of walking, the blood refuses to stop. I have to stop and rest against a tree. No doubt the cameras are on me now. Unless someone is in a fight or the careers are chasing someone else, everyone will be wanting to know how I am fairing, the girl who scored an eleven for throwing around some knives. I dig through my bag, pulling out the first aid kit.

I look back at the knife wound where Castia had stabbed me. The stitches I had managed to put in are ripped at the bottom, allowing for the blood and puss to seep out. Great. I press a disinfected around it, gritting my teeth at the pain that follows then lay gauze on top and tape it in place. No doubt Pinus, my mentor, is in the Capitol as we speak trying to rally sponsors for medicine to fix my wound. I'm not sure how many people will be up at this hour, what is it? Three or four in the morning? But there is always at least one person up somewhere watching the games. At least one person for Pinus to talk to.

With my wound dressed and Pinus hard at work getting my medicine, I get to my feet, continuing my walk south.

* * *

 **Callie Regan, 14, District 12**

My eyes open before the sun has risen. Back at District 12, I am used to waking up early and prepare for the long day of doing what I could to survive. The arena is no different. Wake up, gather what I need, do what I need to stay alive, go back to sleep. Except it is easier in the arena. At least for now.

The cave I have discovered rests near the river. Near the running water are bushes of berries. I'm not sure how long I can survive on fruits and roots before my body begins to get too desperate for something more substantial but for now, it is bearable. I keep my eye out for any sort of game I could take down or small insects that I can prey on but none make an appearance. There is fish in the river but I have failed to catch any so far. Maybe that will be today's task.

I don't dare cross the river into the forest. Most of the tributes probably fled into the woods knowing it would provide more cover. I can only imagine the fights, chases, and attacks that are breaking out in there. So even if it tempted me with more abundance of food, I will refuse. The further into the games we get, the more tributes that die, the more people will realize how smart I am and how capable I am of surviving.

That's what they said back in District 12. "that girl, she is a survivor," they'd say. It was true cause I would do whatever I needed to in order to stay alive.

* * *

 **Day 2.**

The sun has risen in the arena.

Temp – 28 C (82F)

Wind – 16 km/h

Humidity – 92%

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

When I awake, I feel my right foot is wet and warm. I glance down to see red, the blood has soaked into my pant leg and shoes. There is so much blood. Has it all come from Shaun well we slept? How has he not bled to death yet?

He looks dead already. His face is pale, lips almost white, his breath is so shallow that his chest barely moves at all. He won't last long. Maybe another hour or two if he is lucky. I can just slip out now, he won't wake up, I can leave him now and he won't be a bother to me anymore.

That is the logical thing to do. With him, by my side, it means every walk will be slow, every attempt to gather food just that much more difficult. I am almost convinced to leave him, having my supplies gathered and leaving our little den. But if a tribute is chasing us or a mutt, I could easily outrun him even in my state. If it was just me, whatever the attacker was would bear down on me in no time. But with Shaun, if I left him behind, it would buy me enough time to escape. Plus, it doesn't feel right to leave him for dead when he refused to do the same thing to me. Least if I saved his life, we would be even and I would not be bound by morals.

"You aren't dying just yet," I mumble as I slump back down on the ground. Weird how I have spent so many years reading up on health care and medicine to learn how to fix myself only to fail at that yet it has prepared me for situations like this. I examine the thigh. It has swollen tremendously. Blood and puss evacuate through the wound the knife has left behind. By examination, I can tell the knife hasn't pierced the femoral artery or vein which is good. If those were hit then there would be nothing I could do. No, this is more of a flesh wound, something that could heal on his own but for some reason, his blood refuses to clot. Hemophilia, I remember reading about it. A disorder in which causes the blood to lose its ability to clot.

I prepare for the surgery. I rough up Shaun's jacket with a rock till a thread strand pokes up and grab that, pulling off enough thread to seal the wound three times over. I'll only need to do it once but with how thin the material of the jacket is, I'll need to overlap at least three times to ensure it will not tear. Next, I go to the zipper and break off the upper stop since it is larger than the teeth and will be easier to use. With a rock, I work at the end until I am left with a sharp point.

So I will only need to seal the wound and he will be fine, as long as no arteries or veins were hit. I take a deep breath, grab the handle of the knife, and yank. For a moment, the knife only slides out slowly, being wedged between his swollen flesh but then, once the thicker part is removed, the remaining tip pulls out easily.

Blood instantly starts gushing out, so much I wonder if there is anything I can do in time. He has already lost so much, I roughly estimate 3 pints of blood soaking into the soft dirt below me. Any more and he will be dead. I get right to work. Using the sharpened zipper stop, I puncture small holes around the cut, pushing the thread through and repeating this over and over again, making my way along the gash as quickly as I can. Once I get to the end I pull on the thread, tightening the wound shut. Almost instantly, the blood ceases to pour out. I tie it off and cut the excess thread.

"There," I mumble, "you're still in the games."

* * *

Time is 10:41 am.

Most of the tributes are on the move. Lavish, Jacqueline, Homer, Columbia, Felicity, Ash, Eretria, Addy, Ryder, and Soya are wandering around the arena.

Victor and Wheta remain at the cornucopia.

Ajax and Shaun remain in their den.

Reilly is just waking up.

Archer has set up camp near a blueberry bush.

Callie remains by the river.

* * *

 **Soya Trail, 15, District 11**

Oh, look another tree. As odd as it is, I expected the games to not be so boring. Sure, the start was full of fear and adrenaline but not it has been walking through the forest with no end in sight and still no signs of food or water. Already I can feel my mouth getting dry. Even the most sympathetic sponsor wouldn't pay for water right now. This early in the games plus I have nothing to show for my skills except my ability to walk...And talk.

"Doctor says, 'I'm sorry but you are suffering from a terminal illness. You only have 10 to live.' The patient asks, '10 what!? Weeks? Months!? Years!?' The doctor looks at his watch, 'Nine...'" I begin to tell jokes. If I can not provide entertainment in the form of me surviving easily or fighting then I can provide entertainment with the good 'ol fashion way, through words.

"Mother asks, 'Hello, son. What did you do at school today?' The son is jumping with joy, 'today we made explosives!' The mother is in shock, 'Ooh, they teach some fancy stuff in today's days. What will you do tomorrow at school?' 'What school?' The son asks."

I remember back in my district, whenever my friends were down I'd always be the one to cheer them back up again. Sure my jokes might be cruel at times but it usually got the ball rolling in the direction of joy. I can just see everyone I knew back in District 11 laughing as they remember some of the things I have done to pull them out of the trenches on their worst days.

"A wife is like a hand grenade. Take off the ring and say goodbye to your house," I say as I walk through the woods.

* * *

 **Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

More leaves, more branches! I grab at what I can, trying my best not to be too loud as I continue to bury my body in anything that can help me blend in. I press myself against the trunk of the tree, the thorny bush that is in front of me scratches at my chest, face, and hands that clasp over my mouth to try and make myself as silent as possible.

"How's your chest?" A female voice says.

"Better," a more gruff voice replies, "sore though."

I can only watch as the two tributes step into view. The lovers from 10. If they both weren't carrying weapons and looking like they had just seen battle, I might reveal myself for an alliance. The female, I think her name was Addy, might be inclined to talk but I have seen the male in training. He is more of a kill now, ask questions later person. He'd likely send his knife into my chest in seconds. I keep quiet.

"She really did a number on me," the guy says.

The girl is silent but she stops walking. "Do you feel bad? About killing her?"

He has killed someone!? What have all the tributes turned into bloodthirsty monsters since the gong rang? So many people seemed so innocent and sweet in training and interviews and then now they are racking up kills without batting an eye.

"Why would I?" Ryder says, "she was going to hurt you."

"No, she wasn't."

"Why do you say that?"

"She paused," Addy says, "she wasn't going to attack me she wanted to flee but I just scared her."

"We don't know that."

"I do."

The two are quiet for what seems like hours. I can hear my heart beating, can they? No. They aren't looking around. They have no idea I am here.

"I'm sorry," Ryder says.

"I just hate what we have to do to get home," Addy tears up, "what you have to do and I am just -" Her emotions seem to overtake her and she begins crying. Ryder swoops in, pulling her into his embrace. He brushes her hair, telling her how it will be alright.

The two share a kiss, Addy composes herself enough to move on, and they walk.

I keep hidden long after they are gone, frozen with fear. The sun has begun to set when I determine they are far enough for me to emerge from hiding. I make my way out, sling the bag I got from the District 8 male over my shoulder, and walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4**

How could so many people enjoy killing? I tried to convince the others to let me stay at the cornucopia. Wheta was more eager to get out and hunt than I was but for some reason, Jacqueline insisted that I stick with them. Now, here I am trailing behind the pack as they laugh and joke about slaughtering other kids.

They were planning on how they would dice that girl from 7 alive before we even discovered her and furious when we lost her. For her sake, I hope we don't find her again. The others would make her death long and painful for making a fool out of them.

Now, we were back to hunting. I was more keeping my eye peeled for birds or wild game but Lavish and both from 2 were looking for tracks or any signs of tributes.

"We should go back," Lavish insists, "try a different direction."

"No," Jacqueline says, "we'll stay our course till nightfall. She had to come this way."

Homer was silent in all of this. He was more of a killer than I was but we had the same strategy. Remain quiet and go with what the others decided. I have seen power struggles with careers in previous games. Usually resulted in someone getting killed and then the whole thing crumbled. The careers were my best chance at winning this thing and I wasn't intending on letting it go.

"You hear that," Jacqueline says.

I perk up at the familiar sound...Water.

Now we are moving quicker. We are all running low on our water reserves so the chance to replenish what we have was a boost. I feel like that is why the other three are grinning well moving quickly but deep down I know it is because other tributes will seek refuge near water and that they will have a good chance at fighting someone.

Jacqueline seems to have a keen sense of hearing and leads us through the woods until we come out into an opening. The tree line stops to tall grass and flowers which encircle a small pond, the river that wraps near the cornucopia starts here.

"Fill up your water bottles," Jacqueline orders.

We are all heading for the water when something rustles. At first, I think it is a rabbit scurrying away but then it gets up onto two legs, rushing for the tree line. A tribute.

"Woo!" Homer hollers.

Jacqueline already has a knife in her hand, steadying herself, her eyes locking on the person as they run then throws the blade. It flies through the air. A scream emits letting us know it has found its mark.

"Let's go!" Lavish giggles.

The tribute staggers into the tree line, they are moving too slow, needing to support themselves too much on trees. Wherever Jacqueline got them, it has caused them to slow down tremendously.

We close in on the tribute in no time. As we narrow the gap, I see the red ribbon, the petite body, the male tribute from District 5. Antonion had mentioned he wasn't a he though...A she? I was confused by the situation but now it did not matter.

The District 5 tribute pushes themselves from a tree to go back to running but Homer slams into their back, knocking the tribute to the ground.

"Aaa!" The tribute hollers as they hit the ground.

I can see the knife Jacqueline threw, it is deep into the tributes upper knee. It sends a shiver up my spine with how accurate she is.

"Look what we caught," Lavish laughs, "the he-she."

"Another weakling just in the way of one of us winning," Jacqueline says almost dominantly as she circles him.

"Fuck you!" The District 5 tribute spits.

"Oh, he is a fighter," Lavish grins. She leans down, tickling his side but he takes a swing at her with his fist. She jumps back, dodging it. "I like the feisty guys."

"I'm not a guy!"

"Of course you are," Lavish rips the ribbon from his hair.

"Give it back!" The tribute hollers.

Lavish prances around him, taunting him with the red ribbon. She sings, "Who will get the kill, who will get the kill, who will get the kill?"

Jacqueline approaches me. I can feel my skin crawl as I predict what is about to happen. She is going to ask me to kill him. I haven't killed anyone yet and they will want to prove that I can. That is probably why they drug me on their hunting trip. But then she extends her arm, asking for my spear. I hesitate for a moment but then hand it to her.

She spins the spear in her hand but then stops it so the point hovers just above the District 5 tribute's head.

"Fuck you! You will burn in he -"

Jacqueline sends the spear down.

Boom!

"16 left," Lavish says.

"He's got nothing useful on him, let's keep moving," Jacqueline orders.

Lavish tosses the red ribbon to her side and follows Homer and Jacqueline as they walk away. I am reluctant to follow though. I glance down at the dead tribute for a few moments. Someone's child, friend, possibly brother or is it sister?

I walk, finding the red ribbon the tribute always seemed to wear on a ground near some moss. If it is left here, it will not be collected with the body, it will remain in the arena forever, out of reach of those who loved this boy. I pluck the ribbon from the ground, tying it onto their wrist.

"There," I mumble, "now they will have something to remember you by."

* * *

 **Keeping true to my word of a chapter every day...So far.**

 **Another death, what did you think of it?**

 **How long do you think the alliance of Shaun and Ajax will last?**

 **Who do you think will be the next to die?**


	30. Statistics Day 3

Day 2 yielded 1 death.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

16

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs - 9-1

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 149 lbs - 13-1

* * *

District 4:

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 118 lbs - 10-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 132 lbs – 11-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 9:

Female – Wheta Gallanger, 16, 5'7, 130 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 100 lbs – 60-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs - 5-1

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 136 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 11:

Female – Soya Trail, 15, 5'0, 103 lbs - 23-1

Male – Archer Piston, 16, 5'10, 136 lbs - 15-1

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 81 lbs - 44-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th


	31. Day 3

**Victor Luxe, 18, District 1 / Wheta Gallanger, 16, District**

"This is bullshit!" Wheta throws her hands in the air.

"Yea, hu."

"Do you even care? They just left us here well they go out and have all the fun," Wheta says.

"That sucks," I mumble as I stare at the sky.

"Do you even care?"

"Not really."

I really didn't. Sitting at the cornucopia with food, water, and the warm sun was enough for me. Though, I could do with a better book. I have brought a small one as my district token but it didn't last me long with all the spare time I had in the arena. Napping was also not an option as Wheta kept nudging me awake saying that we need to keep watch. She has a bloodthirst that could compensate for both of us, why did I need to be awake to help?

"We should just go out on our own," Wheta says.

"They will be back soon," I rolled my eyes.

"And how many kills will they have got in!?" Wheta snaps, "are you stupid? Do you not realize when the competition dwindles down to only a handful of tributes, people only sponsor the killers. Cause who will win in the finale? The person who hid the entire time or someone who racked up 7 kills?"

"Who says you will make it to the finale?" I mumble.

"How dare you!?" Wheta storms off.

Finally, some peace and quiet.

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 18, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

"Morning," I mumble as I finish making one of the dehydrated meals.

Shaun looks around his eyes lazy, his body stiff from laying in the same position for so long. "What happened?" He mumbles.

"Saved your life," I tell him to let him know that we are even now. He kept me alive in the bloodbath and I kept him alive after he was stabbed.

In response, Shaun looks down at his leg then pulls the pants up to see the badly bandaged wound. I did the best I could but the supplies were so limited and jacket fabric doesn't make the best bandage. He runs his hands along the fabric, feeling it dry, no blood.

Suddenly, his eyes get teary and he wipes them away quickly. "Thank you," he mumbles, "I thought I was going to die."

"Well, you were," I say.

He keeps his eye on the wound, touching it as if it isn't real, as if it might be an illusion and he could start bleeding to death any second. "Thank you."

We split the contents of the meal. Some dried fruit with bread and oatmeal. It tastes bland but it keeps us full and able to keep moving. Something that we need to get to today. I have felt too vulnerable in this den and though I camouflaged it good, someone could easily spot it if they were close. Once we finish our breakfast. I help Shaun get to his feet. It takes him a moment to stretch out and awaken his muscles but then we begin to move.

He has to lean half his body weight on me for us to keep a steady pace. It kills my shoulders and exhausts me faster but we are moving quickly enough that I don't complain. Hopefully, we can find a better place to set up camp at.

* * *

 **Archer Piston, 16, District 11**

"Aa!" The scream escapes my lips as the pain shoots through my body. I scamper away, throwing myself back so that I fall onto my butt. The blood is already pouring from my chest, soaking into my shirt.

I look up to see the male from 2 towering above me, his sword glistens with fresh blood. With a roar, he sends the weapon down but I force my weight to the side, rolling out of the way as the sword wedges into the soft ground.

Get up! The voice in my head screams. I scramble to get my feet but another of the careers is on me. The girl from 2, Jacqueline. She grabs me from behind, lifting my head up. She places the blade against my neck, ready to slit my throat but I slam y elbow into her side. She hollers in pain, allowing me enough time to squirm out of her arm.

I am on my feet and running before they can lunge at me again. My body filled with panic as I weave through the trees. The soft dirt and dead leaves being flung into the air as I push myself to go faster. As fast as I possibly can. I can hear their talking, the laughter of one as they pursue me. But I am faster. All those years stealing and having to flee the scene has paid off in the form of unmatchable speed.

Their voices are getting further, do they know how fast I can run? Are they concocting some plan to catch me? Maybe there is more ahead of me? I only saw four of them. No. It is almost tradition for the career pack to leave a few members at the cornucopia to guard the supplies It happens almost every year. If I keep going, I will lose them. They will slow down to a steady jog trying to keep up but then will probably resort to tracking me.

To make it hard for them I start to manoeuvre around trees and boulders, I leap, pack track, and zigzag through the woods. I am running along a cluster of rocks when I feel weak, my legs buckling under me, the sudden grip of agony that rips through me. I stumble forward, catch my balance, but grab onto a tree. The adrenaline has worn off, the pain is back.

I listen but hear no one. They are too far behind me to catch up and they must realize that themselves. I give myself a few minutes to assess the damage then keep running. When I glance down though, it is clear I need to stop moving. My quickened heart rate has caused the wounds on my chest and hip to bleed so much that it has turned most of my clothes red. I need to keep moving but I need to stop the blood. So many people have died from blood loss in the games, I am not planning to be one. I wrap my jacket around my chest, squeezing it tight. Then, I resort to holding the gash on my hip well I alternate between walking and jogging.

I need to get back to the cornucopia. The bottle of water I got will be no help to me in this situation. The cornucopia will have enough to make me better though and I am such a skilled thief I feel confident I can swipe some supplies without the two idiots who were left behind to guard it there.

I glance up at the sun, determining which direction is west, towards the cornucopia, and begin to move.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"Do you know where we are going?" Ryder asks.

"Of course," I answer. Really I had lost the sense of direction yesterday. I know to find water you have to move downhill but everything is so flat, there are a few hills but they are so distant from one another and give no indication of where a stream or river could be. Not even a puddle.

We weren't low on water. The two backpacks we had got from the bloodbath had enough water to last us a bit. Even longer if Ryder stopped drinking so much of it. I get that the heat bothered him but he was dwindling our resources and quickly. Though, I didn't mind seeing him with no shirt on most of the day. Guess for every con there is a pro.

Boom!

The cannon makes my skin jump and I have to clasp my hands over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Another tribute down. Down to the final 15 now.

"Who do -" Ryder is interrupted by a voice, a female voice, a voice that isn't either of ours.

"Great," She snaps, "we missed another one!"

Ryder is instantly on the protection. His arm pushing me behind him, his knife in hand ready to attack anything that dares emerge from the woods. But nothing does, only voices.

"Stop your napping!" The female hisses, "we need to keep watch!"

"Nothing is happening," A deep voice of a man says.

"That's the male from 1," I say. I remember it. The distinctive pleasant yet gruff sound of it.

We continue to move forward, slowly. We push the branches out of our way, taking inches for steps but when we remove one branch from in front of us we find the field, the twenty-four pedestals, and the cornucopia which glimmers in the afternoon sun. The girl from 9 keeps circling the golden horn with an axe in hand. I can't see the male from 1 until Ryder points out a foot that barely peeks out from the inside of the cornucopia.

"We should go," Ryder already starts walking back.

"Wait," I whisper, "we might need to stay." There was nothing more I wanted to do than to flee from this area as soon as possible but this could be our only chance to stay alive. "We need water. We only got a day worth maybe then we will start getting dehydrated."

"They'd have water there," Ryder says. That is all it takes. He slumps down on a fallen log and keeps his eyes peeled. Now, even if I tried he wouldn't listen. Even the possible threat of me being dehydrated is enough to get him to risk his life for a bottle of water. I hated it but I would hate myself more if we did walk away only to get weak from the lack of water.

* * *

 **Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6**

I collect some of the water into my canteen and sip it. The hot rocks I tossed in the fire cook the fish enough for me to eat without the risk of making too big of a fire. This was really the only time I could cook. That sweet spot between day and night where it was a limbo between dark and light. During the day people could see the smoke, during the night they see the flames.

I pull the fish off the rocks and begin to eat it well sipping my water. The last of the fire slowly going out as I watch the sunset. The smell of charred wood filling my nose. It was oddly nice. The river to my left, the smell of the fire, the setting sun and belly full of food and water. A lot better than I thought I'd be faring in the games.

"Ha," I grin, "bet you are all as shocked as I am to be alive."

I was also shocked that Ash, my district partner, was still kicking. He couldn't even chew food properly yet has survived the 3rd day of a death game. Guess some people just surprise you. Like I surprised myself and probably my family by surviving this long.

The anthem begins to play and I look up to see the lone person who died. The female from District 11 is shown in the sky for 10 seconds and then her image goes back to the Capitol seal and then everything goes dark again.

Bye bitch.

* * *

 **So a reminder that I am not determining much. I have an arena drawn out on and grided with the tributes moving randomly (Determined by a random number generator) throughout the arena. With that said, we have a cluster of tributes gathering at the cornucopia. So day 4 will see more than one death, more than likely.**

 **We are so far having Victor, Wheta, Ryder, Addy, and Archer converging onto the cornucopia, who do you think will die?**

 **What do you think of the careers?**

 **Any tributes you're rooting for?**


	32. Statistics Day 4

Day 3 yielded 1 death, 1 tribute injured.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

15

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs - 10-1

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 149 lbs - 12-1

* * *

District 4:

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 7-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 118 lbs - 7-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 132 lbs – 10-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 9:

Female – Wheta Gallanger, 16, 5'7, 130 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 100 lbs – 45-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs - 6-1

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 136 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill/Injured)

* * *

District 11:

Male – Archer Piston, 16, 5'10, 136 lbs – 20-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 81 lbs - 41-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th


	33. Day 4

**Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10 / Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

The dark had set in. Moon high in the sky, the stars twinkling, those two providing enough light to see the cornucopia, the supplies within the horn, and the tributes who waited. The male from 1 was asleep but the female from 9 was waiting as if she knew we were here. But we couldn't wait any longer. This was about as dark as it was going to get and we would be sitting ducks in the daylight.

"Stay here," I say.

"What?" Addy looks up, "I'm coming with you."

"No, you aren't," I tell her.

She already has her spear in hand, getting up to her feet.

"Addy," I say as loud as I dare, "You are staying here."

In response, she walks out into the open and starts heading for the cornucopia. So stubborn! I bolt out of the tree lines after her. We keep moving, quickly but lay low to the ground so it is harder for the girl tribute to see us. Once we hit the pedestals though, she spots us.

"Hurry!" Addy screams.

We begin a full sprint for the cornucopia as the female tribute wakes up the career from his sleep. They are both on their feet. The girl from 9 charging at us well the male from 1 sits by the stash but he doesn't seem to care about us, he is looking somewhere else. I am not looking, no. I need to catch up to Addy who is a good nine or so feet in front of me. The gap between her and the girl from 9 closing in.

Suddenly, something flies past me...No, someone. I clutch my knife, ready to fight but the person has no interest in me. The night sky blocking out any distinctions of who they are but a tribute runs past, heading for the cornucopia as well.

I am trying to figure out if they are a threat when I hear the scream. Addy. I whip around to find Addy on the ground, her nose bleeding, the girl from 9 standing over her with the axe raised.

"No!" I scream as I run.

The female tribute begins to swing the axe down but I leap forward, right in the way of the axe. I can feel the pain before I feel the blade. The ripping sound that fills my ears, the blood that splatters onto my face. Still, I slam my weight into the tribute, both of us falling to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" I scream as I raise the knife. I swing down but she raises her hand to block it, the knife stabbing right through her palm. She lets out a scream.

"Ryder!" Addy screams.

I notice what she is screaming about before I can react. The tribute has got a hold of her axe and swings it towards me again but then, without warning, Addy leaps on top of the axe. A scream escaping her lips as she fits the ground, holding the axe and the tributes left arm under her.

I feel myself get hot with rage. The sight of Addy's blood, her pain, it is too much! This bitch caused it! This female tribute who I have pinned down! She's mine!

I rip the knife out of her hand and she quickly clenches it into a fist and slams it across my face. No! I will not blackout! I raise the knife again and send it down into her chest. I raise it, stab her in the shoulder, raise the knife again, plunge it into her neck. I don't stop, I keep stabbing and stabbing.

Boom!

Is that Addy!? Was that Addy!? Did you kill her?! I raise the knife, stabbing the girl in the throat again. Her blood splattering against my face. I keep stabbing her, keep digging the blade into her body. I'll kill the bitch!

* * *

 **Archer Piston, 16, District 11**

I hesitate as I see the pile of supplies, the male from 1 who guards it. The other one, the girl, is being stabbed to death by the lovers. I wouldn't be surprised if that was her cannon that just fired. The career and I size one another up, predicting each other's movements. I lunge for the right, he moves that way, but then I pull back and run to the left. I see the supplies, a backpack I know will have a first aid kit sitting within reach when I feel the arms of the career grab me. He throws me out of the cornucopia.

I slam against the ground with a scream, the wound on my hip tearing a bit more from the impact. I want to flee but I know I won't last another day. I need the bag. I get to my feet, bolting for the left. The male from 1 is right there, his arms ready to fend me off again but I side roll to the right and charge for the supplies. I can feel his arms wrap around me again and I snatch a nearby knife.

He throws me out of the cornucopia for the second time but I have managed to equip myself with a knife. Upon seeing my weapon, he pulls out a spear, ready to defend himself.

I make a 3rd attempt. Running for the supplies but I take my knife and throw it at him. Victor flinches, dodging the knife and buying me enough time to grab the bag. I clench the straps in my hand, rip it off the crate, and turn for the exit. I bolt when suddenly I feel it. The head of the spear tears into my side.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

I skid to a stop as I see the scene in front of me. Victor grips a spear that he has used to impale the male from 11, lifting the boy off his feet. He gasps for air, blood filling his mouth and spilling onto the ground like a fountain. He is grasping at the spear, trying to push himself off but it doesn't work.

Move Addy! I think to myself. I slide into the cornucopia, seeing the stack of supplies within it. They have been lazy with their organization. Just stacking it in a mound without looking in most of the bags. But the water, they have put that aside. I see dozens of bottles, jugs, and large 10-gallon tubs of it. I open the backpack up and start loading my bag with the liquid.

Boom!

I jump to my feet at the cannon. I don't need to think. I know it was the male from 11. Victor is just tossing the body off the spear as I bolt out of the cornucopia.

"Ryder!" I scream, "we have to go!"

Ryder glances up. He is still on top of the female from 9, his face covered in red. I reach him as he staggers to his feet. In the moonlight, I can see the expression on his face. He is in pain. I don't assess the damage, not yet. I throw his arm around me and start helping him as we flee into the woods. Leaving Victor and the two bodies behind.

* * *

 **Day 4**

Temp – 25 C (77 F)

Wind – 20 km/h

Humidity – 95%

Victor, Jacqueline, Homer, and Columbia have gathered at the cornucopia.

Ajax and Shaun are on the move.

Felicity camps by the river

Ash is lost in the woods.

Eretria has found a lake.

Addy and Ryder are wounded but moving.

Callie camps at the river.

* * *

 **Callie Regan, 14, District 12**

I could feel the lack of proper food taking its toll. The berries and roots were still plenty but with every day I grew hungrier. Already I have lost whatever weight I could gain in the Capitol. If I can't get something bigger than I will be doomed. Eventually grow weaker and weaker till I just fall to the ground and can't move anymore. It was still a long way before that happened, maybe a week, but at the rate the games are moving I could see it going longer than a week. And no one would sponsor a starving girl from the seam, that was obvious.

I have been tempted to move into the woods but no tribute has even made an appearance in this area. I should be safe sitting here so long as the Capitol keeps entertained. If we go a day without deaths though, I knew I'd be the target of whatever trap they would have. Until then, I plan to stay in my area, away from everyone else. So that means I need to catch the fish, the only other living thing I have seen.

I go to the small scrubby bushes that rest in the rocks and begin to break off as many branches as I can. It takes a few times but I manage to make a few baskets using the branches and some of my jacket. I place them in the water, against the current, and hook them to larger rocks. There, hopefully, some fish will fall into it soon and I will be rewarded with a meal.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 12**

I dip my hands into the water, bringing the liquid to my mouth and slurp it up. The constant moving has worn me out and the cool water from the lake is just what I needed. Also to clean myself. The dirty clothes full of sweat, blood, and dirt is not the best to be rubbing against my wounds. I strip down to my underwear, soaking the clothes into the water until I know I have gotten as much off as I can. I lay them on rocks and then go in for a dip. I make sure to wash every inch of me since I don't know when I will be given another chance to do it.

I know the cameras are on me again. On the scars that mark my body. I try to cover them but I know it is useless. They will probably be doing whatever they can to figure it out, itching for me to make final 8 so they can start asking my very small family where I got them. Will mom tell them? Will the story about my father's death make it on screen? About the fire, I was trapped in? The thought of the entire nation knowing of my secret sends a chill up my spine and I am walking out of the water when I hear the beeping.

The silver parachute lands just at the water's edge. Attached to it, a small metal container. I'm hesitant at first as if this present my explode but gently I grab it in my hands. I open the container to find a cream in it, a note attached. "Apply generously, Keep fighting."

A sponsor! Pinus has managed to get me medicine for my wounds. I waste no time. I dip my fingers in the solution and spread it over my shoulder. I don't bother applying any to my cheek. The wound is not threatening and has already scabbed over. Plus, I don't want to waste a drop of this cream and using it to fix such a small wound seems like just that, a waste.

I get dress, gather my supplies, and head into the woods a bit. I am still unable to climb a tree so instead, I find a large rock formation and set up camp there. The sun has begun to set. I eat some of the food from my bag. By the time night has hit, my shoulder has already scabbed over. I am astounded by how well it is healing so quickly.

I sit, eating bark, warmed in my jacket, my shoulder healing. The sky lights up with the Capitol seal. The female from 9 and the male from 11 are shown and then back to dark.

Almost to halfway point.

* * *

 **So didn't really proofread this, so my apologies if there is a lot of mistakes.**

 **What do you think of the tributes?**

 **There is another cluster of tributes drawing together in the mid-northern part of the arena so tomorrow we might see another big battle.**


	34. Statistics Day 5

Day 4 yielded 2 deaths, 1 tribute injured, 1 tribute furthered injured.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

13

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 9-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 10-1

* * *

District 4:

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 117 lbs - 7-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 129 lbs – 11-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 99 lbs – 40-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 8-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 135 lbs – 10-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 78 lbs - 39-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th


	35. Day 5

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"Come on!" I groan as I continue to drag the limp boy behind me, "stay awake."

It was too late. He was already passed out from either the pain or the loss of blood. Neither of which I was too sure about. We had medical supplies but I can only do so much with what I got. There was nothing advance, nothing I could use to know 100% that it would keep him alive. And the herbs I managed to find will do little to help. I did all I could do, now, it was on Ryder to fight and chose to keep alive.

I pull, dragging him just a bit further until we reach a covering of bushes. It is not the best place to hide out, more vulnerable than I would want but I am not sure how much further I can drag Ryder. Sweat is beading on my forehead and I feel close to collapsing. I'll make the best of it. I lay him down and work the bushes, leaves, and branches until I am happy with the look of it. Will block us from the view of others which should be enough to stay safe for now. If someone was nearby they could easily make out the shelter but the chances of another tribute getting that close, I saw as slim.

With us hidden, I turn my attention back to Ryder. I managed to seal the wounds on his chest and shoulder but he lost too much blood. He needs an I.V or at the very least to get some sugar and water into him. I try to pour water into his mouth but nothing really seems to go down.

"Ryder," I shake him, "Ryder you got to wake up." That is the only way I can get him to drink.

He gives no response.

"Ryder!" I holler.

Still, he doesn't move.

"Come on Ryder. You can't leave me now. You have never left me. Whenever I needed you, you were always right there. Remember that time I was stuck in the pen with that bull? I was screaming and so terrified and you came charging right in there, no regard for your own safety. I thought you were so stupid risking your life. But you grabbed me and threw me right over the fence. Do you remember that?" I brush the hair from his face, "you were there whenever I needed you so I need you right now. I need you to open your eyes, please!"

I continue shaking him, trying to get him to open his eyes. He never does, his breath so shallow I'm afraid it might stop. There is nothing else I can do to save him. I have to wait, to sit back and watch to see if he will wake up. I have to wait to see if he will die.

* * *

 **Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

Where am I!? Trees, that is all this is, trees. And shrubs, oh look more trees, a fallen log. Wait...Is that the same fallen log I saw yesterday? I am turned around here. Usually, I am an expert at direction, heck I was training to be a router back in District 6 but here, the stars are not the same, the sky is altered by the gamemakers. The forest looks all the same. I knew which way was north, east, west, south but no matter how far I seemed to walk it never seemed to lead me anywhere but to more forest.

Did the gamemakers do that on purpose? To see how the tributes would react? See if they could make anyone go mad? Have it as an extra layer of torture for us? I stop for a moment, taking a breath. Whichever it was, I was better than running into other tributes. I have had my fair share of encounters for the duration of the game and was content with living on my own until finale.

I take a step forward. I guess walking in -

BAAM!

I feel some force push me back. A stinging pain running through my entire body and then the agony that follows of slamming into the ground. For a moment, I am left unable to move and just lay on the ground taking deep breaths. Eventually, I lean up, scanning for what sent my back but see nothing, just trees.

But the answer instantly comes to mind. A forcefield. We were familiar with them back at 6 since we had to equip hovercrafts and such with a forcefield to protect them. I grab a rock and toss it, just to be sure, and as I expected it gets shot back. I have reached the end of the arena.

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

"You hear that?" Shaun says.

I perk my ear up and listen carefully. Through the sounds of birds chirping and leaves brushing against one another is the noise of running water. A river.

Shaun almost takes off on his own but his injured leg prevents him from moving without me. Still, we move quickly, much quicker than we have been. He starts hoping along and I am almost in a steady jog when we burst out of the tree line to find the clear running liquid along the rock bed.

I am tempted to just dive right in and starts chugging the water down but I have seen poisons in the arena before. I restrain myself, sniff the water, gently brush my tongue against it. It seems alright to me.

"I think it is safe," I say.

When I turn to face Shaun I see he has gathered a few twigs and dried leaves into a pile, already starting to beat two rocks together to get a good fire going. The two of us might not be the strongest tributes or all that threatening but we knew how to survive.

"They might see the smoke," Shaun says, filling the empty dehydrated meal containers with water.

"I got that covered," I reply.

We don't have the supplies to make anything very extravagant but I begin to break twigs so they form into sharp points. Digging holes all around the area and placing the twigs point sized down. A trap I learned in the Capitol were the victims foot would fall in but once they tried to pull it out, the twigs would tear into their ankles and make it impossible or at least very hard for them to escape. I continue laying these around the area until Shaun calls me over.

We sit, eating some of the meals we got from the bloodbath, drinking water, and joking about back home.

"Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck twelve, the mouse ran down, hickory dickory dock." I repeat the rhyme.

"But why would the mouse run up a clock?" Shaun asks.

"It's a rhyme," I say.

"But who would even have a clock big enough for that?" I ask.

"We have a grandfather clock back home," I tell him.

"Oh," his eyes almost gleam, "that would be nice to have such nice things like that. My family could never afford luxurious items."

"It's hardly luxurious -" I stop myself cause it hits me that the clock really is something luxurious. My family and I had the privilege to grow up without worry. I was not blind to those less fortunate but I so rarely held conversations with such people. The social classes usually kept to their own in District 3.

"We had this really nice silver frame back home," Shaun says, "mom used it to frame a family photo we managed to get when I was just a toddler. But a year ago my father sold it to buy us some food since we were going hungry."

I can't really find anything to reply to this with so I find my self only saying one word. "Sorry."

* * *

 **The Gamemaker**

She sat upon her throne, observing the screens. Eleven down, thirteen alive yet no deaths to show for a day. No fights, no action, no nothing to keep the masses at bay. She rose up, flinging her drink aside. She could hear them, the murmurs, the whispers of people below her. Their hands grasping at her position, inching closer with each dull hour of games. She needed to feed the monster that was the audience, needed to keep it satisfied.

She opened the door, peering at her subjects.

"Release the chipmunks."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Not a lot of things were happening with the tributes today. They are spreading out further so no real encounters happened today.**

 **The chipmunks are being released, what do you think that means? ;)**


	36. Statistics Day 6

Day 5 yielded nothing.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

13

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 9-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 8-1

* * *

District 4:

Male – Columbia Bennett, 17, 6'6, 241 lbs - 6-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 117 lbs - 8-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 129 lbs – 14-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 124 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 99 lbs – 35-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 8-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 135 lbs – 22-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

District 12:

Female – Callie Regan, 14, 5'5, 78 lbs - 39-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th


	37. Day 6

**Callie Regan, 14, District 12**

I add more twigs to the fire, keeping my eyes peeled for the forest line for any tributes that might burst out of the trees, drawn in by the site of smoke. No one seems to though. Maybe the woods are too thick for them to see it.

The traps I managed to make have rewarded me with two large fish. One I ate last night but the other I will slowly nibble on throughout the day. I don't feel the need to preserve them to last a few days since the river seems to abound with fish. I pull off the creature from the fire, letting it cool down in the morning air well I collect some water. When I return I notice some alive, something other than fish for once. A chipmunk rests on a nearby rock, fluffing its tail.

I have the thought to try and catch it but I know it is too swift for me to even come close.

"Hey, chipmunk," I say as I sit on a rock next to my fish.

The chipmunk perks up at my voice, looking at me with black eyes. I hear a rustling and look behind me to see two more perched on the branches of a bush. A whole family of chipmunks I guess. Maybe I will have the chance to catch at least one.

I turn back around to find four more on rocks near the fish. Yes. With them so closely packed together like this, so close, I know I could catch at least one if I tried for it. I feel the muscles in my body tense in anticipation. I do a count in my head and then lunge forward.

As predicted the chipmunks are much faster. They leap from their rocks, heading for safety but one bumps into a neighbouring chipmunk, causing it to move slower. Before the chipmunk has recovered, I am on it, grasping its fragile body.

"Yes!" I say a little too loud but I don't care, I caught more food. I reach to snap the critters neck when it bites me, sinking its teeth into my finger. I yelp in pain, dropping the chipmunk.

"Shit, no," I say as I get up to chase it but stop before I even take my first step. There are hundreds of chipmunks. Every rock, branch, patch of ground is covered with their fluffy brown bodies. I can hardly make out the cave I called home with it being surrounded by the creatures. I know, immediately, these are no normal chipmunks, they are mutations. A sick and twisted animal created by the gamemakers. The games have been moving too slowly, they want more action and this is how they will get it.

I take a step bunk and all the chipmunks move forward a few inches, not letting the distance between us shrink or grow. I take another step back and the horde moves forward again. They are anticipating my running, wanting a chase before they attack. They have quick reflexes, yes, but could I outrun them? Trees they would be on me in no time but here with flat rocky terrain? I might stand a chance.

I turn my body in the direction I want to run and kick bolt away, hearing the horde of chipmunks following behind.

* * *

 **Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2**

I stand along the bank of the river, the rest collecting water or breaking into some of the food rations. We needed to move though. That girl from 7 has vanished since we found her the first night and with how much of a footprint she left in the woods, my only guess is she has been staying close to the water bank and rocks to avoid making too much of a trail for us to follow.

You would think a tribute who spent most of their lives in the woods would be easier at hiding their tracks.

"We need to keep moving," I say, "pack it up."

I could tell they were itching to get another kill in, getting too anxious and that impatience would be pointed towards me. Homer was too obedient to go against me, Columbia too innocent, but Lavish would take my spot in a second if given even half the chance. I should just kill her now and get it over with but then the others might see me as unpredictable and paranoia would take effect. For now, I'd have to deal with Lavish.

We only get a few feet down the bank when Columbia stops us.

"You hear that?" He says.

For a moment, we all listen. I can only hear the sound of water washing over rocks and the occasional bird but then almost on cue, the birds fall silent and there is the sound of a tribute in pain. It grows louder and louder. I look in the direction. There is a small hill, just over it is the sounds of the tribute.

"Who gets it?" Lavish grins, a little too excited.

Homer asks for the spear. He has followed everything I have said without question so I don't feel me neglecting this request is the best, especially if Lavish does end up trying to make a move against me. I pass him the weapon and he grips the handle, getting into position.

For a moment, there is nothing, as if everything has been placed in slow motion. But then the tribute bolts over the hill. Blood pouring down her body from fresh wounds. She sees us, knows we are here but continues running in our direction. Whatever she flees from is more threatening than the pack of careers. I am about to tell Homer to stop, to save the spear for whatever chases her but it is too late.

Homer throws the spear, the weapon flying through the air and finds its way into the girl's chest, sending her flying back.

Boom!

"Woo!"Lavish giggles, "we made it to the halfway mark."

Homer makes his way to go retrieve the weapon when we see them, What the girl was running from. What looks like thousands of chipmunks rushing towards us. The initial shock has me frozen, the site of so many chipmunks, some of their mouths red with fresh blood.

When I come back to reality, Homer is already rushing across the river. I whip around, flying along the rocks, bumping into Lavish and Columbia who still look at the horde of fluffy monsters behind us. My heart pounds, adrenaline surging through me but finding the footing in the rocks slows me down. I was never fast at running but this alone makes it seem like I am moving at a snail's pace.

My suspicions of my own speed are confirmed when Lavish and Columbia bolt past me, leaving me in their dust.

"Wait," the strangled cry escapes my lips as the sound of the chipmunks grows closer.

In front of me, Columbia stumbles on a patch of rocks, leaning to the left, towards Lavish. Lavish slams into him, pushing him away and there is a snapping sound as he tries to re-catch his balance. A scream escapes his lips as he falls to the ground. I know something has broken when he fell. It is the tragedy I need to stay alive.

I move faster, knowing once I past Columbia, the chipmunks will be distracted with him that I'll have the time to escape. I am just passing the injured boy when I feel his hands grasp my ankles. It's enough to send me forward. I crash into the hard rocks, the air being knocked out of me but I can't slow down for that now. I twist onto my back, seeing Columbia is bleeding at his feet.

"Help!" He screams, "please help me!"

I yank my foot but his grip is too strong, he keeps his fingers wrapped around my ankles.

"Let go!" I holler.

"No," he cries, "don't leave me."

A few of the faster chipmunks have reached us. Luckily, Columbia is the closest and they head for him. The first few dig right into his legs and back, ripping at his clothing with their paws, revealing his warm flesh. They begin to tear into him with their teeth.

Columbia screams in pain and begins to thrash around as more pounce on him. One clawing into his face and ripping out his eyeball, another bite at his throat, and a third is reaching into his open mouth to bite at his tongue.

I pull but the boy still has a good grip on me. I take my free foot and slam it onto his hand, still, he holds me. I kick at him again and there is a crunch followed by the pressure of his grip lightening. I pull my leg free, scrambling to my feet.

I make my way along the rocks, hearing the primal cries of the dying boy behind me as the chipmunks tear into his body. Keep running! Keep moving! I feel one latch onto my jacket and I reach back, grabbing it and throwing it off but another lands on my shoulder, wasting no time, it bites into the side of my face.

"Aaa!" I scream as I grab it but then pain shoots up my legs as I feel more biting into me. "Get off me! Let go!"

My feet become tangled and I drop to the ground. I throw the one off my face only for another chipmunk to takes its place and claw at my forehead. I push it off and slide my arm over my face to protect it from further assault but I can't protect my entire body. The pain comes from everywhere, every angle, every inch of my body is in agony.

Boom!

That must be Columbia, he must have finally died. But I can't focus on that now. I know I can't get up so I roll, moving my eight to my side and letting myself slide down the rocks, closer to the water. Every shift is torture, every inch moved is painful. I can feel the wetness of blood, some of the chipmunks are lapping it up with their tongues. But then that wetness turns to water as I find the river. I fight through it all and shove myself into the running liquid, almost instantly the chipmunks flee back to dry land.

A pair of hands grabs me.

"No!" I scream, thinking some other horror is here but it is Homer. He picks me up and I catch a glimpse of my attackers. Only three or so feet away, the thousands of small creatures stand perches on their hind legs, watching me with their black eyes. Some licking the blood off the rocks.

* * *

 **Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1**

"Leave her," I order.

Homer doesn't listen and brings the mangled corpse that is Jacqueline to the shore. He rests her on a large boulder.

"She isn't going to make it," I say, "leave her for dead."

Jacqueline had no chance at surviving. Her legs had gotten the worst of it, at some places I can see the bone. Her torso could be patched up but it would leave her too weak to do much for the next couple of weeks. She was no longer a contender in the games no use to us. The bitch deserved it anyway. I wanted Eretria dead as much as her but due to obsessive desire to take on the strongest tribute, it has left us in a wild goose chase.

Homer seems incapable of hearing me so I make it easy for him. I pull out my knife, leaning down to finally finish off Jacqueline but then Homer stops me. I glare in his eyes. "She's dead," I snap, "mind as well hurry it along."

"Not yet," Homer mumbles.

"Then you do it," I hand him the blade.

Jacqueline tries to say something but it is inaudible, obscured by the pool of blood that has formed in her mouth. Why is he taking so long to do it? Just kill the bitch.

I roll my eyes, get to my feet, and walk off, waiting for the cannon that fires. None does though and I am about to go throw my spear when Homer comes back into sight.

"Just leave her," he says.

I grin, looking back at the bloody mangled tribute and prance away into the woods.

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

"You made it past half-way," I say as I sit down next to Shaun.

"Who would have thought?" He mumbles.

"Well you were pretty much dead by the second day so I'm sure none of the audiences were thinking you'd make it this far," I say.

He looks back at his leg which is healing well. The bruises that littered his body were almost horrific. The leg that took the knife is shades of purples and greens along with his belly. Even his arm and shoulder have begun to bruise from me constantly having to support him well we walk around.

"Just think," I say, "If you win, the Capitol will fix that up for you and you won't ever have to worry."

"And if you win you get your lungs fixed," Shaun says.

Then it falls silent. The mood darkening because we couldn't both win. One of us had to die, the Capitol wouldn't allow victors to exit the arena. That would send a bad message. Two allies from different districts overcoming the power that is the Capitol? They'd never allow it. We both knew it but for now, we were keeping one another alive and, if I may speak for the both of us, enjoying each others company. I don't know how I would be fairing if I was just wondering around by myself.

"Would be nice to not feel weak all the time," I say.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I continue along the river. The chipmunks remained on the otherwise but they moved like sand in the wind. Shifting and overlapping one another as they followed beside me, only the running water cutting us off. I would worry that the gamemakers would dry out the water and allow the chipmunks safe passage to the tributes but they have been giving two deaths today, that is more than enough to know for the next twenty-four hours, we all would be safe.

Still, I remained on the move, even with the sun long set. The careers were after me and I knew I could not remain in one spot for too long. If I did, they would find me like they did last time. Going through the woods just made that easier for them. I was itching to get back to familiar territory, I felt exposed in the open but I feel the chipmunks will scare most tributes back into the woods if they came out into view.

"Emh," the moan comes from in front of me.

I raise my axe up, ready to fight but there are no pursuers. No tributes visible in the night air. Slowly, I creep forward watching for anyone that might make an appearance. I don't even see her until the Capitol Seal lights up in the sky.

Jacqueline lays on the rocks in a scary amount of blood just inches from where I stand. Her bloodshot eyes gazing up at me, her mouth moving but only slobber and blood comes out. I'm looking around, expect the other careers to come rushing out but it becomes clear they have ditched Jacqueline, leaving her for a wild animal or other tribute to make an easy kill. I'm almost tempted to finish her off but stop myself, lowering the axe.

* * *

 **Sorry for being late. So more deaths! Most of the tributes are gathering near the river now so we will likely see some more deaths for the days to come.**

 **What do you think of the chipmunks?**

 **Why do you think Eretria kept Jacqueline alive?**

 **Does Shaun have a chance at winning even with his condition?**


	38. Statistics Day 7

Day 6 yielded 2 deaths, 1 tribute injured.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

11

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 8-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Female – Jacqueline Barnes, 18, 5'3, 108 lbs – 60-1 (1 kill)

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 4-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 7-1

* * *

District 6:

Female – Felicity Tulkins, 18, 5'7, 117 lbs - 9-1

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 127 lbs – 14-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 33-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 8-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 20-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th


	39. Day 7

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

I hear the beeping. What could that be? Beeping...in the forest...A tribute! I spring up from the makeshift bed, grabbing the spear, and ready myself to fight. The sound of my teeth jittering in anticipation fills my ears as I turn, looking in every direction for the tribute. Stop shaking! I tell myself. Any tribute that will see a young girl shaking like a leaf won't feel the need to flee, they will know they can take me.

It takes me a whole minute to realize the beeping comes from no tribute but instead a sponsor gift that sits on a branch directly above Ryder and I. Smooth one Addy.

But I don't waste any time. I grab the container, freeing it from the branch, and rip it open to find two pills. A note above them saying "good job, lovebirds." I know instantly that the pills are for Ryder but he has not woken up since the attack. I doubt he will be able to swallow two pills. I stick the pills back into the container and use the end of the knife to grind them to a fine powder. I place the powder in some water and mix it up then gently open Ryder mouth and pour it in. It takes a bit of coaxing but eventually, he swallows it all down in his unconscious state.

"There," I kiss his forehead, "all better."

For reasons unknown, I expect the pills to take immediate effect. For him to shoot up, wide awake, ready to continue playing this sick game but even the Capitol medicine is limited to the miracles it can perform.

I sit beside him, brushing his hair with my fingers. "This reminds me of that time you got cut building one of the fences. We thought it was a shallow gash but then it kept bleeding and bleeding. We had to call the doctor and have him come inspect you and bandage you up but you couldn't walk. Dad was not happy when we had to house you for a week. Not because he doesn't like you but because of his daughter and the guy she loves in the same house at night?"

I can't help but laugh a little, "he almost had a heart attack every morning when he saw me laying beside you, brushing your hair. 'Did you sleep with him!?' His eyes would be wide. I'd tell him no, just woke up and checking on you but one morning when he asked, I had to lie because I did. He would have had your head if I told him the truth."

Then it all hits me. The fact that we are both in the games, that one of us will need to die if the other is to live, that I don't want to lose Ryder. Tears are streaming down my cheeks as I lean down, kissing him on the lips for the first time in a long time.

"I love you," I say.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7 / Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2**

"Lavish," her voice cracked as she answered my question.

I was shocked to hear that the girl from 1 was now the leader of the career pack. I expected Homer to take charge since he was so much bigger. In return for the answer, I take my water bottle and bring it to Jacqueline's lips. She drinks a few gulps before stopping.

I move the patch of dirt around, destroying the words I wrote and leaving me with a blank canvas. Using my finger, I write my next question. "Where will they be going?"

Jacqueline shifts in pain. "I don't know. Lavish was tired of looking for you...She will go somewhere else."

So I'd be safe here. That is a relief. Maybe Lavish being in charge of the careers is beneficial to me. If they are no longer hunting me down then I could actually relax for once, or at least for as much as the gamemakers would allow me too.

I try to think of anything else I could get from Jacqueline but only one thing comes to mind. I shift the dirt again and write down the question. "Want me to do it?"

Jacqueline breaks down upon seeing the words in the dirt. Tears flood from her eyes as she lowers her head in shame, concealing it from the cameras. Hesitantly, she nods her head.

I didn't blame her. She couldn't walk and though I used some of her clothing to keep her alive for now, it was only a matter of time until an animal, another tribute, or blood loss claimed her life. Why suffer through life until one of those options came around? Why not end it quickly? I oddly felt pity for this girl who tried her best to find me and kill me.

"I love you mom and dad," her voice squeals, "I'm sorry Slate...I tried my best."

I figure Slate to be her brother. Why else would she be leaving him a final message? Maybe a boyfriend, I guess. I wait for her to say anything else but she raises her head, resting it on the tree behind her, giving me a clear path to her neck.

I raise the axe, grip the handle, and send it down.

For a moment, everything seems to fall silent. The birds, the chipmunks, the constant rustling of leaves that never seems to stop. But then the silence is broken.

Boom!

* * *

 **Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6**

Stupid fricken squirrels!I had a good thing going with that mountain range but then they had to mess it up. Now I had to wander through the forest with every other tribute, unsure if one was following me or even if I was close to one. The trees concealed too much but I was not ready to follow what the gamemakers wanted.

They released those mutts to chase everyone into the woods. Even though the mountains were out of play, it didn't mean the forest was the only option. The river bank was a good alternative. Open view even if it was just for a few feet on each end. Least I would see someone coming long before I would in the woods.

I follow the curve of the river until to find a wide open area. The first thing I spot is the fire that spews out white smoke, then the empty food package, and finally the two male tributes who lay by the water's edge. The one, I think the male from 3, seems to be washing a wound the other one has endured. That meant easy prey.

Sure, my plan was to stay hidden and mind my own business but we were down to the final 10 now. I needed to start hurrying the games along, getting some kills. With one being injured and the male seeming weak beyond belief, I knew I could take them.

The injured male perks up, seeing me. He is smacking the male from 3 and pointing in my direction. The District 3 male helping the other to his feet.

I take off in a full sprint towards the two, my spear in hand as I run. They are slow, struggling to make their way across the rocks, the one even needing help to move. Like I said, easy prey.

I am only a few feet from them when suddenly the ground beneath my left food gives and it drops down. Pain shoots up my leg as I feel something dig into my ankle. What is this? Another gamemaker trap?

I try to lift my foot up but am only met with pain. No, this is no gamemaker trap, it's a tribute trap. I glance up to see the two male tributes fleeing into the woods. That is why they were so comfortable staying in the open despite being so weak, they rigged the entire area with traps. What was their plan? The male from 3 take the other to safety then come back to finish me off? Or were they just going to flee and let some wild animal take care of me? Either way, I needed to escape.

"Aaa!" The scream escapes my lips as I pull up on my leg. I could feel whatever they have placed in the hole dig into my leg, burrowing into my flesh and scraping it off the bone as I pull. The chipmunks that were across the river are shifting in excitement, almost screaming as they could smell my blood, the exposed flesh. A few can't take it any longer and jump into the water to try and get across but the current takes them away.

I let out another scream as my foot comes loose and I pull it from the hole. I'm almost sick when I see it. The skin is completely gone from my ankle downwards, the rest of my foot looks like it has gone through a meat grinder. A mess of blood, flesh, and bones. More blood is pouring out of the wound, too much. Already I have a decently sized puddle forming.

I roll onto my stomach, fighting through the pain, and crawl along the ground. I need to escape this area before those two get the bright idea to come back to finish the job.

* * *

Day 7

Temp – 20 C (68 F)

Wind – 23 km/h

Humidity – 95%

Victor remains at the cornucopia.

Lavish and Homer are back in the woods, hunting.

Ajax and Shaun have fled into the woods.

Felicity is trying to stop the bleeding of her foot.

Ash is continuing to stick close to the edge of the arena.

Eretria follows the river.

Addy and Ryder remain in their shelter.

* * *

 **Victor Luxe, 18, District 1**

Boom!

I lean up, hearing the cannon fire. Another one down. These past two days have resulted in a lot of deaths. The audience has to be content with it for awhile, leaving the living tributes free from the gamemakers horrors. It wasn't like I'd experience any. The cornucopia is usually safe from such attacks but the reason for that was it would drive the remaining tributes to the golden horn. I am not all too thrilled to have my home get bombarded with tributes.

I get up from the bed I have made of crates and blankets, stretch, and do my rounds. The night air is cold and crisp. The gamemakers have been steadily dropping the temperature, seeing how we deal with nature. I don't know about the others but I was just fine with it.

I circle the cornucopia, finding no one, then do a quick round at the edge of the woods. I hear a few owls and rodents but nothing else. Deeming the area safe, I head back to the cornucopia and my bed. I'm about halfway when the anthem blares and the Capitol Seal appears in the sky. I look up to see Jacqueline and that girl from 6. The one who stuck by me in training. She was smart, sucks she's gone.

I return to the cornucopia and lay down, pulling out my book and start reading.

* * *

 **We are down to the final 9! Now comes where you, the participants, step in. At the final 8, there are the interviews of the tributes families. So one more person needs to die until we reach that point. So please PM me your family interview. It can be ay length BUT only 3 questions can be asked.**

 **EX, Question 1 is asked.**

 **A response of any length.**

 **Question 2 is asked.**

 **A response of any length.**

 **Question 3 is asked.**

 **A response of any length.**

 **End.**

 **You do not need to submit a family interview but I will not be doing it for you. So if you want one, you have to do it. Please send it in ASAP (I expect us to get to fina 8 in the next 24-48 hours)**


	40. Statistics Day 8

Day 7 yielded 2 deaths.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

9

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 7-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 3-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 6:

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 127 lbs – 12-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 30-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 7-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 14-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th


	41. Day 8

**Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

I keep the arena edge to my left, tossing rocks into the forcefield so I don't venture into it again. I might have been able to survive one shock from it but another? I might not be so lucky. Travelling south seemed to be the ideal option. There have been no tributes visible since that encounter with the two from 10. It's odd. When we entered the arena and everyone turned into bloodthirsty monsters, I wanted to avoid people. Now...I kind of miss people.

Maybe the two from 10 wouldn't be good company or that girl from 7 because she never seemed to talk but maybe the boy from 9? He seemed like someone I would get along with. I wonder if he is going south like me or if he is in hiding.

I continue making my way through the woods wondering what the others are up to.

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9 / Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3**

Stepping on my leg was complete agony. It was sealed and no blood was finding its way out but that did not mean the pain was gone. It crept up my leg and met with the pain that came from my arm. I couldn't complain about that too much, Ajax was helping me so that I could walk but the disease caused bruising and swelling just from his shoulder bumping against me too frequently well we walk.

"We can go back," I huff as I make my way along. Yearning for our old camp by the river.

"No," Ajax responds, "we were too exposed there. Best we just get deep into the woods and find someplace to hide for a bit."

I groan and continue moving, ignoring all the agony my body suffers.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I sit at the water's edge, sipping out of the bottle that I have. I wonder how long it would be before the gamemakers started to dry up the river, forcing us to one common spot to fight it out. They usually do stuff like that when the number of contestants begins to dwindle. If they didn't the games would get too boring and that is the exact opposite of what the games should be. So for now, I'll enjoy the peace given to us, knowing it won't last long.

I look across the river at the chipmunks who still occupy that side of the arena. Whenever the gamemakers do decide to dry up the river then they will be able to finally cross and we would all be in for it. Maybe they are altered so they don't go to certain areas, like the cornucopia. That way the gamemakers could ensure some fighting since it is either flee to the cornucopia or get eaten alive by furry creatures.

I take another sip of water. We are all so focused on each other no one is really focusing on the most dangerous player, the gamemakers.

* * *

 **Victor Luxe, 18, District 1**

I lay back into the cornucopia. Who would have thought the games would be so relaxing? I actually expected more tributes to have made an appearance at this place but none have shown for days. I don't even see the point Lavish had of keeping me here to guard the supplies, not like I was making a difference. But I wasn't about to tell her that.

I stretch my legs and pull out my book, flipping through the pages to find the place I left off at.

"Happy Hunger Games," I mumble to myself. I couldn't wait till these games were over and I could go back to my own bed.

* * *

 **Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1 / Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2**

"We should kill him," I say.

"It would narrow the odds," Homer replies.

"Plus he does nothing but lay in the cornucopia all day well we sit out here doing the actual work," I say. It was true. Victor was strong and someone that could beat me in the end and would even give Homer a run for his money. Any excuse to get rid of Victor as soon as possible was the best course to take. That way, once a few more tributes drop dead, I can backstab Homer when he is least expecting it and be the strongest one left in the arena.

"When we get back to the cornucopia then," I say, "that's when we kill him."

"Look," Homer points out.

I look down to see footprints in the soft dirt, two sets. Two tributes.

* * *

 **A VERY slow day for the arena. Everyone is just kinda hobbling around or camping which didn't make for any good entertainment. Naturally, that means the gamemakers will have to step in and push the tributes closer together since a lot of them have spread out over the days.**

 **So tomorrow will 100% yield a death. So if you haven't sent in your family interviews, make sure you get them in.**

 **Who do you think is at risk of dying next?**

 **Who are your favs and least favs?**


	42. Statistics Day 9

Day 8 yielded nothing.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

9

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 7-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 3-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 6-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 6:

Male – Ash Donner, 16, 5'8, 127 lbs – 11-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 31-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 5-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 9-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th


	43. Day 9

She walked through her workshop, observing her minions, eyeing the map. They're after you, her mind laughed, they want what you have. NO! She pounded her fist on the table. The room crisp with silence as their eyes turned to her.

"Change it up!" She hollered, "push them together."

The voices crept into her mind, poisoning it with their thoughts. The games are too bland, the people are bored, they will replace you, they will take what you worked so hard to achieve. More blood, more agony, more suffering. That was the way to success.

She turned the switch, welcoming the contestants to the next batch of horrors.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"Rise and shine," the voice says.

I gingerly open my eyes to find Ryder almost right above me. He leans down, kissing me. I feel his soft warm lips press against mine. He pulls away with a smile.

"You seem happy," I say.

"I owe you one," Ryder says, "you saved my life. That night at the cornucopia could have been the last time I saw you but you saved me and now I am going to make every moment worth it."

"dork," I smile at him.

I lean up from our bed of sticks and leaves to find the sun is already high in the sky.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Noon, I think?" Ryder replies.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"You needed it," Ryder says, "you have been working hard to keep us both alive these past few days so need to let you rest." He pulls out a breakfast. Berries he has found along with some fried up insects. Nothing close to the Capitol meals we had before entering the games but I was getting used to some of the things we had to eat to keep going.

"What happened to the last of our jerky?" I ask.

"I ate it," Ryder's face goes red, "sorry, was just really hungry."

I lean against his shoulder, smiling. "It's fine," I tell him, "you were out for awhile, you need to refuel."

"So what should we do today?" He asks.

"Keep looking for water. We are doing good but I will feel more comfortable when we have a steady stream of the stuff to rely on."

"Right, first you eat then we get moving."

I work on the berries and beetles well Ryder goes through our bags and reorganizes them. We redress our wounds and then get moving. We continue our way west since, at the cornucopia, that was the direction the river was and I am sure eventually we will find it.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Ryder asks.

"Hiding," I say, "the careers will be hunting but they usually focus on the strongest tributes first. They will probably be going after that girl from 7."

"Hopefully she takes out another one or two of them before they get her," Ryder adds.

"Or all of them. I'd rather face her than a career pack," I say.

* * *

 **Ash Donner, 16, District 6**

Pew! The rock flings away from the forcefield, smashing into a tree.

How many days has it been that I have been walking south and still there has been no end to this arena except to the bit that lays to my side. If I reach the end then I will no doubt be safe for a majority of the games. No tribute will want to make this long trek so I will be able to lay comfortably well they fight it out themselves.

I continue moving when there are the sounds of leaves crunching. Not under my foot but someone else's...As soon as I come to this realization, the hair on my neck stands up. I turn to the noise and my heart sinks. In front of me stands a bear. It's paws the size of my head, as tall as I stand with brown dirty fur covering every inch of it.

Run! That's the first thought that enters my mind but I feel it will be able to get me before I get far enough. Climbing a tree is useless as well, bears can climb. What else is there? I remember in training the instructor gave us instructions on what to do if you meet a bear in the arena but that advice has emptied from my memory. Maybe I could trick it into hitting the forcefield but that would require a lot of work and even then it is not guaranteed.

I watch the bear creep closer when suddenly it stops, gazes to its side, then flees in the opposite direction. I turn to see what has made the beast run away. The giant tidal wave towers over the tree line, heading straight for me.

Now is the time to run. I fling the backpack off of me, knowing it will only slow me down, and begin to run in the direction the bear went. I leap over fallen logs, scurry through trees, hurrying through the woods but the ground is shaking, the sound of the flooding waters becoming louder. I can't help it, the scream that emits from my lips as the air blows past me and I can feel the moisture of the wave.

"Help!" I holler, "I need help!"

It's deafening, the sound of the wave crashing behind me, narrowing the gap between us. I can't hear the birds, my feet crunching on leaves, I can't hear anything but the roar of water.

* * *

 **Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3 / Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

Boom!

"Eight," Shaun mumbles, "only eight left now."

"Not many left," I reply. I lean forward, having to prop Shaun on a tree as I begin coughing. I try to gasp in air but nothing comes but blood begins to pour from my mouth.

"You good?" Shaun asks.

"The pollen," I heave, "it makes it worse."

Shaun doesn't hesitate. He grabs his shirt, ripping a good amount of cloth from it and covers my mouth with the material. For a moment, I think he is trying to suffocate me and I jump, grabbing at his neck but stop when I realize he is helping me. The cloth stopping most of the pollen.

"Thanks," I gasp.

"Don't mention it," Shaun replies.

I take a few moments to take some deep breaths, the lightheaded feeling going away. I wrap Shaun's arm around me and begin to move again.

"What's that?" Shaun asks.

"What?"

"That sound."

"Oh, just me wheezing. I ha-" I stop hearing the low rumbling, the trees snapping, the sound of water. I turn to see nothing at first but quickly the wave presents itself. The wall of water washing through the trees. "Tsunami!"

The both of us turn and begin rushing through the woods but it comes quickly apparent that he is slowing me down. I try to drag him to move faster but he has reached his top speed with how his foot is.

"I'm sorry," I holler and let go of his arm, slipping out from under him and take off into the woods.

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

"Ajax!" I scream, the fear powerful in my voice.

I have to watch as my ally in the games weaves through the trees, leaving me behind to die. No! I will not die. I can't, not now!

I prop myself onto my good leg and begin to hobble away. The sound of the wave growing closer. I'm moving to slow, oh god I'm moving to slow!

"Ajax! Please!" I holler but nothing responds.

I take a step but stumble forward, losing my balance and slamming into the ground. I'm breathing too heavily, my heart is beating too fast, I need to go. I push myself onto my knees but hear the water.

"Ajax!" I cry out just before the water engulfs me.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

Mom, she will be getting interviewed now. At the final 8, all the tributes families get interviewed. Since all I have is my mother, they will be all over her. I know she will be proud of me for making it so far. She will have hope that I might actually come home. I have that same hope. I want to come back to District 7, to feel my mothers embrace again, as much as I stayed away from her to protect the both of us there is nothing I wouldn't give to see her again.

I want to hug her, I want to hear her voice again when she enters my room unsure if I am annoyed, I want to apologize to her. Tell her how sorry I am for always holding her at arm's length. I want nothing more than to explain to her it was all just to protect her if she was to lose me like she had lost her husband...How I had lost my father.

I never wanted to lose another member of my family. Never wanted to lose friends so I never had any. All that time I never realized that I was losing my mother. That I was making her feel the pain of never having me around, never hearing my voice, never being there for her. I feel the tears well in my eyes as it hits me.

My mom lost me the same day she lost my father. I died in those flames with him and all she was left with was an empty shell she called a daughter. I stayed away from her to keep her from feeling pain not realizing that I was the reason that she was in pain. That my actions to keep her safe were killing her.

* * *

 **Here we are! The final 8! congrats everyone on making it this far.**

 **If you have not submitted family interviews you now have 24 hours to do so!**

 **Don't forget to post on what you think of the chapter and remaining tributes.**


	44. Statistics Day 10

Day 9 yielded 1 death.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

8

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 6-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 2:

Male – Homer Fedspar, 17, 5'9, 180 lbs – 3-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 3:

Male – Ajax Stanton, 17, 5'9, 147 lbs - 5-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 35-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 4-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 8-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th


	45. Family Interviews

**Lavish's family interview**

"What do you think of your daughter being in the games?"

Glitz, Lavish's mother, smiles. Age has done its time with her but she still struggles to look youthful. "Well, I mean, she only had like one kill. That is a bit upsetting if you ask me."

"Now darling, be nice." Blush, her father, grabs Glitz's hand. He is a tall man, well-built. "Our daughter has been doing great. She is in charge of what is left of the career pack now so we have the highest hopes for her."

"If you could tell her one thing, what would it be?"

"Get a mirror." Glitz laughs but then brings an alcoholic beverage to her lips. "Maybe we can sponsor her an emergency makeup kit?"

"It is the roughest I have ever seen our daughter," Blush says. "I'd probably tell her how proud we are as a family of her. She is making us very happy with how far she has made it in the games.'

"Not impressed though," her mother adds.

"Any advice you would give her?"

"Just fucking kill 'em all," Glitz slurs.

* * *

 **Victor's family interview**

"Mr. and Mrs. Luxe, you would surely be happy about Victor making it this far in the games and getting a kill as well. Would you want to say something about his unconventional approach towards the games?"

Mrs. Luxe clears her throat. "I am sure Victor has something planned and is conserving his energy for the final fighting that will happen. He has already shown that he can kill and defend himself whenever necessary. He will definitely... "

Mr. Luxe cuts in. "That brat thinks that he can win just by lazing around. I would love to knock some sense into him. He should have already finished off all the other tributes and be on his way back from the capitol on his victory tour. I don't know what's the point in delaying the inevitable."

"Mr. Strong, you have trained a lot of tributes over the years. How would you rate Victor amongst your students, especially the candidates for this year since no one volunteered which is a bit uncharacteristic for District 1?"

Mr. Strong, Victor's coach, answers. "To be honest, Victor was one of the worst students I have ever had to mentor or teach. He was a lazy bum who just lazed around all day, lying anywhere he could with a book in his hand. Some days I would just find him fast asleep and be snoring away without any regard for his classes or training. But despite this, he is the student I have always had the most expectations from because his results were unquestionable. He can run faster than anyone else in his class. He can swim farther than anyone in his class. No one has been able to defeat him in combat till date. He simply gets the job done whenever he feels like it. Despite his personality, everyone respects his abilities. Every other candidate this year was inferior to him and simply did not want to challenge his claim to glory this year."

The interviewers turns to his fellow students. "So you all have been training with Victor for a long time now, Do you have any interesting gossip that we at the capitol should know about?"

"Well, Victor never talks with us at all." Says a blonde.

"He would usually be lying on top of a ridiculously high beam where not even our instructors could reach and read his books without any care for us below him." Another adds.

"He always left before we could catch up to him." The next student says.

"Even when I was able to catch him and ask him out for a date, he just brushed me away." The blonde one says.

"Honestly, who can resist my charm?"

"I think he is gay."

"No, I asked Victor to lift weights together, but he just brushed me off as well."

"I guess he just does not care about anyone at all."

"I hate Victor because no matter how hard I trained, he would always beat me."

"Whenever I thought I could beat him, he would suddenly get this burst of energy and thoroughly beat me."

"If he does not win this years game, I will not forgive him."

"He will definitely win this year and when he comes back I will give him a welcome that he can't refuse."

"Hey, I will give him a welcome that he will never forget."

"No, I will be welcoming him."

"No, I will..."

A few of the students start fighting.

* * *

 **Homer's failed family interview**

Homer's family could not be found.

* * *

 **Ajax's family interview**

"Everyone in the district was shocked to see Ajax volunteer, but your family was pretty calm like you knew about him volunteering so I don't think it was a spur of the moment decision to just save a 12-year-old. What was the real reason he volunteered?"

The family looks around at each other and uneasily shuffles around, but his younger sister Alexa starts talking which breaks the thick tension and gets everyone talking.

"My brother is the bravest person I know. He had been diagnosed with a fungal infection in his lungs last year and the doctor had given him a couple of years at most with medicines. His only way to live is if he wins the games and gets the money to get Capitolian treatment that would give him a new pair of synthetic lungs. He will then live the life he deserves. There is no one who is more suited to a district than Ajax. He was supposed to be the next inventor, the person who would make the next great breakthrough not only for District 3 but for the entire nation of Panem."

"He did not want his secret to be revealed because he did not want the other careers to find out about his weakness and target him. Since no one in the arena will know about his weakness, we wanted the capitol to know what he is fighting for," Mrs. Stanton, his mother, sounds like she is pleading to the Capitol. "We want Ajax to come back and become a complete family again."

"It also seems that he simply did not decide to go into the games, he seems like quite the underdog this year. He is also helping his ally Shaun even though he would have an easier time without him dragging him down. What do you have to say about his actions?"

Mr. Watts, Alex's maternal uncle, speaks up. "Ajax approached me the night after we all got to know about his disease. I expected him to be crying, but there was not a single emotion visible on his face. He simply asked me to get him all the videos from the previous hunger games"

The family lets out an audible gasp who did not know the lengths he went to prepare for the games.

"...and not to tell anyone else about this. I'm sorry, but I could not betray his trust. I admit I was crying when I realized what he wanted to do. He also asked me to convince our family about him going into the games is the only option. It was a week later that he broke his decision to us at dinner on a Sunday. As Ajax had predicted, everyone unanimously shot down the idea and this is where I came in." His uncle says.

Mrs. Stanton speaks next. "So you stood up and said that it is his best option."

"Exactly." Mr. Watt's says, "He had predicted our reactions and responses so well, it was scary. It was almost like I had to say my line in a scripted play. Well, Ajax then proceeded to list out the cost of the surgery and a pair of synthetic lungs which is easily a lot more than our entire net worth, and we don't exactly struggle to make ends meet." the man gestures to his sizeable estate. "Everyone knew deep down that there was no getting around it. We also knew that once Ajax has made up his mind, no one can convince him otherwise. It was a very sobering dinner, we never had that kind of silence ever at a dinner."

Mr. Stanton says, "I am sure he prepared the best he could with his brains. I am sure he can predict what will happen in the arena judging by what I just came to know about. We all knew he was acting suspicious - staying up late at nights, getting a lot more books than usual and making notes. He must have been analyzing and be studying for the games. Him helping another tribute is a sign that he has not lost his kind and humble nature. I believe he is the most prepared tribute in the history of the games so don't count him out yet."

The interviewer goes to his class. "You as a district would be proud of having a tribute who is doing so well in the games. What can you tell us more about him? The Capitol wants to know."

His teacher speaks up, "Ajax was always a diligent student who got perfect scores in all his classes. He never skipped school, he always submitted his homework and assignments on time. I have never had a chance to reprimand him because he is such an obedient boy."

"He never really was open with us." Roxy, a girl who has been in the same classes as Ajax since childhood, says. "We would talk a bit when we were grouped together for assignments but not a lot of conversation flowed. Mostly what we talked about was regarding the assignment at hand."

"Yeah, we know nothing at all about Ajax." Alan, another classmate, says. "He seemed a very mysterious guy to me and I would have liked to be friends with him."

Link, Ajax's oldest friend, talks. "I thought him volunteering was out of characteristic. He must have had an ulterior motive to volunteer. Anything he does is carefully planned and well thought out. He would not just take a spur of the moment decision. And if he has taken a planned decision, he will definitely be the victor."

* * *

 **Eretria's family interview**

"How did Eretria get the scars on her body?"

Her mother speaks, clenching a picture of her daughter. "When she was younger there was a fire. She was trapped inside the house but my husband..." Tears roll down her face here but she wipes it away and holds herself together. "He-uh, ran in and saved her. He didn't make it out alive and the scars on her body have never faded."

"Is that why she doesn't speak as well?"

Her mother nods. "I haven't heard her utter a word since that day. She blames herself for her father's death and closed up completely."

"If you could send her a message right now what would it be?"

"Hold on baby, you're stronger than you think. Don't make any rash decisions and I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

 **Shaun's family interview**

"How do you feel about Shaun and Ajax allying?"

"Well, Ajax seems like a nice boy, and Shaun is happy, so I believe that it is a good thing."His mother appears to have gone nights without sleep.

"Did you ever believe that Shaun would make it to the final 8?"

"You never give up hope for your child, even if his odds are against him, so I wouldn't say that I never stopped hoping, but there were times where I almost couldn't watch. It's hard to see your child go through that."

"And why is Shaun so vulnerable to wounds and bruises? Is it just bad luck, or something more..."

"No comment." She won't give away his weakness for mentors of other tributes to exploit.

* * *

 **Addy's family interview**

Addy's father chose not to be interviewed. Her mother sits alone in a chair, shaking but strong.

"Are you surprised to see that your daughter has made it to the final 8? She and Ryder are the youngest left in the Arena."

"I am so happy that my daughter is safe so far in the games. I can't imagine losing her and we have Ryder to thank for that. I always knew he was a good young man, but if Addy returns home, I know she will be heartbroken." Her mother says.

"Speaking of, what are your opinions on her relationship with Ryder?"

"I think it's so sweet." Her mother says, "At first I didn't think that he was right for her because he seemed like a mean angry guy. But he's different around her, I've never seen anyone more in love in my entire life. I know they are so young but what they have is something very special."

"Do you think Addy expected Ryder to volunteer? Or was it a shock to her as well?"

"I don't think she had any idea. She was so scared at the Reaping, I think it was just his natural instinct to protect her. So far in the arena, anyone that has laid a finger on her is dead, but not because of her..."

Her mother tries to stay strong but tears find their way down her cheeks.

"I feel terrible that Ryder is doing everything in his power for her and not for himself. Without him, she might be dead, and it's just so sad that he is ready to die at will just for her to come back to us. I hate to say this, but I just want to see my baby again."

* * *

 **Ryder's family interview**

Brema, Ryder's sister, has done everything she can to look presentable but due to the lack of everything, she looks starving and with rags for clothes.

"Are you Ryder's guardian? You seem like an awfully young lady."

"In a way. Our mother died a few years ago and our father has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease, so he can't remember much and sleeps most of the day." Berma answers, "I take care of him sometimes, but he's pretty good at taking care of himself. He works on Addy's family's farm. He is incredibly in love with her. It might be a while before I find my soulmate, but he's found his."

"I have to agree with you - they are soulmates. The tragic part is only one of them can make it out. Any thoughts on that?"

"I love Ryder more than anything in this world, dad too, but he loves someone more than us- Addy. When he's around her the angry boy that is my brother disappears. He would do anything for her, even if it means dying so she can live. I'm positive that he won't let anyone in that arena come out alive except for her. I don't want him to die, but he would never want me to mourn him. Addy is a beautiful, positive, and extremely kind girl and I'm sure he would want me to be happy that he brought her back to District 10. But I just can't picture him up there with mom."

"One more question, Brema. If you could tell Ryder anything in the arena right now, what would it be?"

"I would tell him not to forget about himself and his limits. I wish I could remind him to keep drinking water, he isn't the best in the heat because he sweats a lot. I wish I could remind him to not be afraid to tell Addy to slow her pace when they are moving. Stamina's always been her thing, never his. And lastly, I would tell him I love him. I love him so very much."

* * *

 **Very impressed with these interviews! Only 1 person didn't submit.**

 **I think Ajax, Eretria, and Ryder's families were the ones that shined, in my opinion. So very well done you three!**

 **Post what you think of the interviews and the final 8 tributes.**


	46. Day 10

**Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

I heave myself out of the puddle, coughing up globs of water, spit, and mucus from my mouth. I take a deep breath but am brought on with another onset of heaving as my body does its best to expel as much of the water as it can. When it seems to stop, I roll onto my back in the muddy ground, taking breaths.

Once the light-headed feeling subsides, I do a survey of my body. The wound on my leg has remained shut but my body is riddled with bruises from when the wave took me, pounding me against trees and ground. It hurts to even push myself to my legs but I fight through the agony like I have every day of these games. I find a long branch and use it to keep myself up, leaning my weight on it since Ajax is no longer here.

Ajax...I can feel the twist in my stomach at the very name. He left me, abandoned me so that he could survive. Don't think like that! My mind says. It's true, I guess. I mean, in the bloodbath, I only saved him because I could. I'm sure if we were getting chased I would have left him to fend for himself but that issue didn't arise. But it did when the tables were turned, he was helping me when the threat was closing in. It was a choice and despite my feeling of betrayal, I knew it was the right one. It was hard to be mad at him anyways since he saved my life when I was bleeding out and put up with me. Constantly helping me walk even though it hindered him.

"Ajax?" I call out. Sure, he left me to die but having him was helpful to my game and it is my belief that if I stick with him I can get even further. "Ajax?"

I can hear my family right now, asking why I would team up with someone who was the reason I hurt so much now. Or, maybe they will know that I stand a better chance.

I lean against a tree to get a few breaths when I see the tracks on the ground, heavy boot marks, alone. The male from 1 is at the cornucopia, his partner and the male from 2 are together along with the two from 10. The only tributes alone are Eretria, Ajax, and myself. I haven't seen Eretria since the games started and I haven't been up to this way so that left only one option, Ajax. He must have been up this way.

"Aa!" The yelp escapes my lips as I push off from the tree. Everything hurts. Knees, feet, elbows, back, I just want to feel what it is like to not hurt again. The only way to accomplish that though is to win this dreaded game. Who would think that? A tribute with hemophilia winning the Hunger Games? That would basically be the equivalent of District 13 surviving the Dark Days. Something impossible.

It would be nice. Seeing my mother and father again. Feeling their embrace. It would be nice to not have to worry about my medical condition, the Capitol fixing my blood disease so I will never have to worry about cuts again. It was something of a pipe dream when I got reaped but now I might actually be able to do it. Only seven more need to die and I get to go home.

Crk!

I freeze, hearing the sound of a branch snap. Something or someone must be close and I have nothing to defend myself, everything being lost in the wave. But then there is a sigh, the voice, I know it! Ajax!

I limp faster, almost tripping a few times when the branch gets stuck in the mud but I keep going, rushing to the sound and see him! Ajax kneels down beside a patch of grass, carefully setting something, the start of a trap. He is clever when it comes to traps.

"A-" I stop.

Ajax leaps to his feet, grabbing a spear he crafted from a branch. Has he turned on me? No! He is looking to his side, he has heard something...Seen something. My heart sinks when I see it too.

The female from 1 and the male from 2 have emerged from the forest, having Ajax in their sights. Can he run? I try to weigh the choice in my mind but he struggles to even walk most of the time, outrunning two careers would be impossible for him. He wouldn't be able to fight them off for that same reason. But maybe he can have a chance if I help. If I can stun them for a moment he might be able to dive into the woods and hide somewhere till they leave. Yes, this is the best option.

I'm scrambling to think of how I can stun them.

"What were you doing here?" the female career says.

I can hear whatever trap Ajax set go off but there is no screams or cannon so the careers saw it. Setting it off on purpose. Times running out and I'm still standing here with nothing but a hope of saving my friend. Then I see it, rocks! I can toss rocks at them. It isn't the most foolproof plan but I'm sure it will draw attention away from Ajax long enough for him to get away.

I snatch up a handful of the largest rocks I can find, readying to throw one. I turn just in time to see the spear tear into Ajax's body.

I have to cover my mouth as a sickening scream comes out. It feels as if my chest has flooded with water again, my insides twisting at the sight of Ajax, my ally...My friend...He is limp at the end of the spear that the male from 2 holds. The spear is ripped from his body and Ajax drops to the ground. I drop with him, falling to my knees as I watch in the concealment of brush.

"Another one down," the male says.

"Did you hear the cannon?" The female walks up to him.

"He can't come back from that," the male replies.

Without warning, the female jams her knife into the side of the male's neck. Before I blink she has the blade pulled out, blood pouring out of the male's neck as he clenches it with his hands.

"Jacqueline thought that the male from 9 wouldn't come back from his wound either. It's that kind of thinking that makes you weak," the female says.

The male falls to his knees, struggling to even keep up in that position but the female grabs him by his hair. She jams the knife into his face.

I hear the sound of cracking, blood gushing, his eye popping open.

Boom!

I keep my hands clasped over my mouth but a whimper comes out as I let out a breath. The female from 1 perks up at the sound but she looks at Ajax, believing it to be him.

"Hu," she says as she pulls the District 2 male's backpack off him and his spear, "he was right. You won't come back from that." She moves Ajax around, checking him for supplies but doesn't find much of anything useful. She gets up, doing a quick check, then walks out of the area, vanishing into the woods.

I want to run to him, see if I can help, be there for him in his last moments but I can't risk it. The female could be hiding nearby seeing if I emerge. I can only sit in my cover watching as Ajax shifts on the ground, the pool of red growing, then he seems to spasm.

Boom!

I can't breathe. Tears stream down my eyes as I rock back and forth watching as the hovercraft appears, grabbing the male from 2 but then retrieving Ajax's body. That's the last I see him, pale, bloody, being lifted in the air, out of the arena for good. The forest going back to its normal rhythm once the aircraft disappears but I am left unable to move. I'm left on my knees, rocking back and forth, as tears stream down my eyes.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"Six," Ryder says as he leans against a tree.

"Six..." I repeat, a little less hopeful. Every tribute that died meant I was close to going home but it also meant my time with Ryder was dwindling. With every boom of the cannon, I crept closer to having to say goodbye to the love of my life.

"Only four that need to go now," he says.

"Yea..."

Ryder seems to notice my reluctance to be joyful. He moves, laying beside me and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me against his body. I can't help it, the emotions overtake me. I wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his chest as the tears stream down my face.

"I don't wanna say goodbye," I cry, "I don't want you to leave me!"

Ryder is quiet for what seems like a long time. "I won't," he says softly, "I'll always be there for you."

"No, you won't. Only one of us is going to make it out of here. I'm not ready for that."

"I am," Ryder places his hand under my chin, lifting my face so my eyes meet his. "I'm ready for that because it will mean I did everything I could to make sure you make it back home. So that you can see your family again. I will know you will get to grow old, have kids...Find someone to love..."

"I don't want that, I want you, I only want you!" I sob.

"I'll always be there. Maybe not how I am now but I will be right by your side through every step of your life," Ryder says. He leans in, kisses me on the lips, then pulls me tightly against him well I cry myself out.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I slump down on the ground. Maybe the strategy to sit by the river until the games play themselves out was the right idea. I haven't had to deal with much of anyone after I got chased by the careers early on in the games. Maybe I can keep here until the finale, then surely the gamemakers would chase me to the other tribute.

I look up at the sky as the anthem plays to see the males from 2 and 3 are shown. Another career down. That means only the two from 1 are left standing. Maybe if they were separated I could take them but together, I knew I stood no chance at beating them. Hopefully, some other tribute would take one of them out before then.

I use leaves and twigs to form a bed on the side of the river, laying down in it. Only a few more need to go and then I'd be free from this hell.

* * *

 **Not much tributes are left. I am honestly surprised the two from 10 have made it this far! actually kinda curious if they will make it to the end.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **Who are you rooting for?**


	47. Statistics Day 11

Day 10 yielded 2 deaths.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

6

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 4-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Armaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 39-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 3-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 5-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th


	48. Update

I want to apologize for my absence on updating this story. It has been for 2 reasons.

1\. The main reason, the Olympics have started! I am a HUGE Olympic fan! Love seeing athletes all over the word compete in competitions. For those of you who watch the Olympics, you will know how time consuming it is. For those who don't, here is an example. Today the Olympics were from 12:00pm - 2:00pm then 4:00pm - 8:30pm. and then 9:00pm - 10:00pm. So spending a lot of time watching it XD

2\. The reviews are glitched for a lot of people. For some reason they aren't showing up on the page and I kind of want to hold off until this issue is fixed because I really enjoy seeing what people think with each chapter.

So just letting you know I have not vanished, not giving up, just pausing for a moment.


	49. Day 11

**Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

The water, it's gone! I shoot up, weapon drawn because of the water missing it meant one thing, nothing was stopping the chipmunks from reaching us. I scan every direction to find no sign of them. The land across from the dry river bed has been worn down due to the thousands of tiny little bodies but other than that, there is no clue as to where the mutts went to. The gamemakers must have called them back somehow, trying a different strategy to pull us all together. By the look of the dry river bed, I think I know what it is.

With the lack of water in the arena, they will be encouraging us to kill each other faster. Three days is how long someone can last without hydration, then they are dead. That's the message the gamemakers are sending. You have three days to kill off the others or you will die.

A lot of the other tributes must have been hiding, avoiding others to survive. The gamemakers doing this to bring them out of hiding and hopefully into the end of someone's blade. Let them. It means I will be closer to going home.

I will not be following the gamemakers desires, at least not yet. I was lucky enough to fill up my water canteens before they decided to dry up the river, I got a good day and a half, two days max to survive before I will have to fear about water. So for now, I'll let the other five run around and pick each other off.

Now that the other side of the river is safe, I cross over the dry bed and into the foreign terrain. Most of it is filled with large rocks, bare shrubs, and small patches of grass. Nothing overly promising but I knew no other tribute would be in this area due to the chipmunks habituating in up until now. I chew on some of the bark from a tree. What I was low on was food. That's something I needed.

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

Where did it go? The entire section of the arena had turned into an ocean after the tsunami but now it was gone. I don't dare walk back that way, I feel the gamemakers would just send in another tsunami. Not sure I'd be lucky a second time.

I lean against a tree. "Something," I mumble, "something for the pain...Please."

I doubt I had much for sponsors. Sympathy usually doesn't get you many. Sponsors want a winner not to prolong the life of someone who they think won't win. I mean, I don't blame them. I have been in such pain since day 1 and now with so many bruises all over my body, I could hardly move.

I couldn't even help Ajax...

I shake the thought from my mind. He's gone now. He needed to go if I wanted to return home. Just be grateful that you didn't have to be the one t kill him, that someone did it for you. I'm not sure I'd have had it in me to kill Ajax.

Staying here would mean death. I have nothing. No food, no water, no supplies. I need to return to the river. I can get clean water and fish from there. There I could rest. I didn't want to move though. I just wanted to lay here, to fall asleep. I have to do this.

A sigh escapes my lips and push myself up to my feet, gripping the branch to help me walk. I got to move fast. The river is a few days walk through the forest and without water, my time is ticking. I need to hurry. I need to get to the water.

* * *

 **Victor Luxe, 18, District 1**

I can hear my father yelling at me. All I have done was lay in this cornucopia and let the competitors pick each other off. That isn't the sort of victor that is praised in District 2, not even the sort of tribute that comes from an outline district. Tributes from those places presented more desire to kill than I have since my time in the arena.

"Victor, get your useless ass up and fight!" He hollers within my mind.

For once, he isn't able to lay a hand on me. That must be driving him wild. Not being able to, as he puts it, "correct" the bad behaviour. I call it abuse but my father and I were vastly different people. He is unable to hurt me here and when I return as a victor he won't have the chance to fight me.

"Hey dad,' say out loud, "these games are a lot easier than you had said. I mean I have done nothing but just lay here and nap." I stretch and force a yawn. "I guess you were wrong, just like you have been all your life." I raise my finger, flipping off the camera. "See you when I get home."

That will drive him berserk. Throwing things, yelling, probably will end up punching the wall.

"Victor."

The sound of her voice makes my eyes roll. She is going to boss me around and make me do work again. I had the desire just to walk away but she was the reason the competition was dwindling down so quickly and if I just walk away then she would come after me. I'd be forced to kill her and then there would be five of us with no one out hunting the others.

I lean up to see Lavish.

"Yes," I mumble.

"What happened to the food? Almost half of it is gone!" Lavish snaps.

"Yea kind of got hungry," I say.

"How are you not fat?"

"Mmm." I pat my firm stomach. "That'd be the dream."

Lavish rolls her eyes and tosses a spear in my direction. I catch it. This was Homer's spear. I know from the odd-looking rock he tied around the handle. "What happened to him?"

"What do you think?" She drops down both backpacks.

The remaining tributes are proving to be putting up more of a fight than I had thought they would if they took out Homer. Hopefully, they will continue their bloodlust.

"We need water," Lavish groans as she sees the low supply of liquid.

"There is a source only an hour away," I say.

"Have you not left the cornucopia at all?" Lavish says, "they dried up all the water. We need to go find some more and that means you are coming."

Of course, it does.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

I curl up next to Ryder. He seemed to be a human sun, his large body radiating heat in the cool air.

"It's getting colder," I mumble, "they really trying to encourage us to fight."

"There isn't many of us le-"

"Ssh," I cut Ryder off. The reminder of the current number of contestants was just another thing that pointed to how short of time I had to spend with him. If I only had a few more days left, I wanted it to be worthwhile, not focused on the games.

I scoot closer to Ryder, curling my hands around him. Despite him being so warm, we are both shivering.

"This reminds me of that night our furnace at home gave out," I say.

"I'd love to have had a furnace," Ryder blurts out. He seems to regret what he says almost instantly. "Sorry."

"No," I say, "It's not fair that you were without one...What did you use to stay warm?"

"My sister was really good at lighting fires," he says, "we had this dusty old stove she would light up and we would just huddle next to it."

"Your parents weren't there?" Ryder has always kept his family life private from me.

"Mom died," he answers grimly, "dad is sick."

I go to answer but I am cut off by the sudden boom of an electronic voice.

"Attention tributes, attention." The voice says, "there will be a feast at the cornucopia tomorrow morning. I'd think carefully about declining this offer. This will be the only announcement."

I know neither of us will go. I won't let Ryder risk his life and he won't let me risk mine. We are also good with supplies. We know what we can eat in this arena and the water can last us long enough to get back to the river which we are close to. If only there was something for the cold...

Almost on cue, the beeping rings through the air as a silver parachute lands gently in front of us. Ryder and I glance at each other before I grab it and open it.

"Soup," I say as I lean back against him.

We spend the early hours of the evening eating our soup, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the night sky.

* * *

 **A feast! Feasts always result in deaths. So the number of tributes will only go down more. Who do you think has a shot at surviving and who do you think will likely die?**

 **Don't forget to comment on what you think of the games so far!**


	50. Statistics Day 12

Day 11 yielded nothing.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

6

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Female – Lavish Kneltwood, 17, 5'10, 130 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 237 lbs – 3-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 122 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Amaranth, 15, 5'6, 98 lbs – 40-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 101 lbs – 3-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 134 lbs – 5-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th


	51. Day 12

**Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1**

I watch the wide open space. Nothing. For the past few minutes, nothing has happened. What has held up the gamemakers? The sun is beaming down on the field, the feast should have begun! Were they waiting for a few latecomers to reach the area in order to achieve maximize the number of deaths?

"We should have just stayed at the cornucopia," Victor mumbles.

"They wouldn't have let the feast rise up until we cleared the area," I say, "now shush."

Suddenly, there is a low rumbling as the stretch of land in front of the cornucopia lowers. A table with the feast rises up into the arena. On it, piles of food, water bottles, and some odd looking vial in the centre. I had no idea what it is was for. Some other tribute must need whatever it contains and that was reason enough for me to take it.

There is movement on the field. Yes, I see her. The short brown hair flowing in the wind. Eretria. She is making a move for the feast.

"Move!" I order.

I burst from the treeline and begin running straight for the table. I had no idea what Eretria was lacking but if it was the vial than I will do whatever I can to stop her. She sees me coming but only pushes herself to move faster. Not today.

She reaches the table. Her fingers clasp a loaf of bread, bringing it to her body. She is turning to run again but I grab the back of her hair, yanking her. She lets out a scream but I clench her throat, stopping her airways from letting out any sound.

She is reaching up to claw at my face but I slam her head against the stone table. CRACK. Her eyes go funny and already the blood pours from her fresh wound.

"We've really been looking for you," I hiss.

I'm not expecting her to do anything. Her eyes show no signs of willingness to fight but her hand grabs my head and she throws me off her. I am just getting to my feet when she is trying to flee again. She gets ten maybe fifteen feet before I reach out an tackle her to the ground.

I sit on her hip. She sends a fist in my direction but I see it soon enough. I swing my knife, the blade tearing through her forearm. The blood splattering into the air.

"Aa!" Eretria screams. Her eyes focused on the blade that punctures through her inner forearm and comes out the top.

"Oh, she does speak." I twist the knife.

Eretria screams again. Her feet beating against the ground. Her body squirms to get free but I have her, she's mine! She isn't escaping again. This kill is mine and once she is dead I will kill victor and then the crown will be mine. Sure there will be a few stragglers but they will be easy picking.

I rip the knife out and raise it up. I stab down, the scream of her in pain singing in my ears but I missed! She stretched her hand out last minute, her palm taking the attack.

"Just die!" I scream. Then everything goes black.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7**

I take a deep breath. She must have thought the arm that took the knife through the forearm was useless but she was wrong. I managed to find my axe and sent it into the back of her head. The girl coughs up blood, not sure what is going on, not sure why she is in pain.

I rip the axe out of the back of her head and throw her off me.

Boom!

I take a moment to assess myself. The back of my head is bleeding. My arms are severely wounded. Everything seems to be moving too slow and then the ringing in my ears is constant. I try to focus on what is around me but see something horrid.

"Aa!" I yelp as I see the spearhead coming down at me. I tuck my hands against my chest and roll, the spear digging into the ground. I can't be slow. I can't let the pain I feel now get the better of me. I push up from the ground, weaving past the male from 1 and head straight for the table.

I don't both looking at what there is, there is no time for that. I smash against the table, grab a handful of whatever is close, and take off in the direction towards the trees. I know it isn't the way back to the river but I am not about to turn around now. The brute from District 1 could be behind me. I can't fight him, not in the condition Lavish left me in. Even now my vision is blurry from the attack I took to the back of my head. I just have to hope I am running straight.

I crash into the forest with such speed that the first few batches cut into my face. This is where I take an advantage. Victor might have been able to catch me in the open field but in the woods, I know I can lose him. I manoeuvre through the trunks of trees in a zigzag pattern and then dive down into a cluster of brush so he will not be able to see me. I have to clasp my hand over my mouth to make sure no screams or whimpers can be heard.

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

Now!

I bolt out from the treeline, heading straight for the table. It is slow, hobbling on a wooden branch. But the male from 1 is standing at the forest edge where the girl from 7 vanished to. He seems to be looking for where she went but is turning up with nothing. The two from 10 can be lurking around somewhere but I can't think of that now. The vial among the centre of the table is too valuable looking that I am surprised no one has tried to take it yet.

I reach the table and stuff the vial into my pocket then grab armfuls of food and water. I am about to run but freeze. The girl from 1 lays dead only a few feet away. The backpack still on her, the knife in her hand. It was too much to pass up.

I limp to the body and turn her over, reefing the backpack off her shoulders. I unzip it and stuff the food and water before closing it back up then grab the knife.

Moving with a large backpack just makes me twice as slow but the male from 1 seems too occupied with where the girl went off too and hasn't even noticed my presence here. I hurry to the trees and keep moving for a good few minutes before stopping only to pull the vial from the backpack. It has some kind of liquid, green in colour. I have no reason to question it now. I pop the lid open and chug down the contents before moving.

* * *

 **Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"It was smart, not to go," I say.

"One more down," Ryder says.

I lean down by the hot embers. It was too risky to have a fire so we would have to settle with hot rocks and ash. They still roasted up the roots nicely so I wasn't about to complain too much. If I was going to complain about anything it would be the lack of food. Even Ryder's stomach grumbling loudly was enough to tell he was as hungry as I am.

I pour some of the cooked roots onto a large leaf and pass it to him, kissing his lips.

"Aren't you an impressive cook," Ryder smiles.

"You haven't even tasted it," I say.

"Don't need too to know it is delicious," he says.

I lean against him just as the anthem begins to play. The female from District 1 is shown in the sky and then it all goes black.

"She was a heavy-hitter," Ryder says.

"Yea," I answer, "only one career left."

"The lazy one," Ryder says.

"Yea, you two would have gotten along famously." I smile.

"I am not lazy." Ryder smiles back.

"Whatever gets you through the day."

He brings me into a hug and I embrace it. But then it is disrupted. Not be the usual sounds of the forest. No. This is something else. This is human.

Ryder throws me behind him just as the female from District 7 emerges from the woods. Her body drenched in blood. Her eyes staring right at me.

* * *

 **Dun...Dun...Duuuuunnnnn.**


	52. Statistics Day 13

Day 12 yielded 1 death, 1 tribute injured.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

5

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 239 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 120 lbs – 6-1 (3 kills/Injured)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Amaranth, 15, 5'6, 96 lbs – 35-1 (Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 99 lbs – 2-1 (Injured)

Male – Ryder Murphy, 14, 5'5, 132 lbs – 4-1 (2 kills/Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

~~~Day 12~~~

6th - Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1, Brain damage - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 10 days, 17 hours, 4 minutes, 26 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th


	53. Day 13

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10 / Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10**

"Ryder no!" I scream.

He lunges forward, knife in hand, ready to get rid of the threat. But she is reacting as fast as he. Her axe preparing to swing for the boy I love. The weapon that will undoubtedly kill him with that blow. That will take him from my life in a blink of the eye. I'll never see him again. I'll never hear his laugh. I'll never feel him again.

I'd die before I let that happen. So I close my eyes, fling myself forward, and feel the pain take me. Feel death come for me instead of Ryder. He has to win.

"Addy?" Ryder says.

My eyes flutter open to find I am in the field above my farm. Tall green grass with pretty white flowers painted around us. The sky a dark blue with oranges and reds splashed in as the sunsets. Happiness. I always wanted to have a picnic here with Ryder but never seemed to find the time. Now I do.

"Yea?" I ask.

"You okay?" He says, "you have been awfully quiet."

"Admiring the view," I say.

He gazes upon the setting sun. His eyes dancing between the colours. He is feeling the same as I. I can see it. The weightless feeling. Everything that hurts, everything that sucked the joy from our lives now gone. Left to float off in the air, never to be seen again.

"It's pretty," he smiles. "Almost as pretty as you."

I have to lower my face to hide the smile. I can't stop it from coming. But then Ryder lifts my head up and kisses my lips. The feeling, it takes me. I am engulfed with warmness, happiness, joy. I don't want it to stop. I want it to last forever. For us to live on this hill, with this picnic, and this sunset forever. I don't want us to separate.

"Addy," Ryder says.

I run my fingers through his blonde hair. His stunning blue eyes gazing into my own. This boy. This boy that I would give anything for. That I would give my own life for. That I want to spend my entire existence with, not letting a moment pass where we won't be together. I can see it now.

A house on this hill so we can go to sleep every night with the view of the sunset at our window. Our children, Helen and Drayton, playing in the meadow. Picking flowers that I'd keep in a vase. Showing me ladybugs. We'd walk down to the farm and they'd get to see the cows and the ducks and the chickens. Maybe we would get a pet of our own. Maybe a goat or a bunny. Every night I'd tuck my children in and hug Ryder till we both fell asleep. Every morning I'd wake up to enjoy tea. I'd watch as our children went to school. They'd return giggling and telling me about what they learned. Their father, Ryder, teaching them how to build or care for animals.

"Addy," Ryder says lower.

I love this boy. I love the thought of spending my life with him. Waking up to those blue eyes that gaze at me every morning. I love this boy...I loved this boy...

"Addy."

I draw in air but it almost seems impossible. As if someone has piled a hundred pounds on my chest. Coughing is what follows. Then more gasping for air. I can't feel anything but I know something is wrong. My side is soaked in something warm and it is difficult to move. What is this? I tap my fingers against my side and they come back red...Blood.

"Addy." The voice struggles to speak. Yet, it is so comforting.

"Ryder?" I gasp.

"Addy," he says again. I can hear him struggling to hold back tears. The whimpering that follows.

I roll onto my side and suddenly everything goes dark. Not from the pain, not from the bleeding, not from anything but what my eyes gaze upon. Ryder. He lays in a large pool of blood. His chest having a deep gash in it. He's dying.

"Ryder!" I scream. I go to reach him but then the pain comes back full force and I drop to the ground with tears in my eyes. What happened? I thought I saved him? What happened!? I dig my fingers into the soft dirt and drag myself forward. Already I can feel the tears in my eyes. They stream down my face mixing with the blood and soil. "Ryder!"

I only have one goal and it is to reach him. To help him. He can't die! I pull myself towards him and push myself onto my knees. "No, no, no, no," I cry out. "You're-you're going to be fine."

"No," he mumbles.

"Yes," I say, "I'm going to save you! I can help you."

"You can't." He struggles to breathe.

"I can help you, I can help you." I have to help him! I move for the bag but he stops me. His hands clasp onto my arms.

"I don't want to die like this..."

"You aren't dying! I can-"

"Addy," he says firmer, "Please..."

"Someone," I scream into the air, hoping for a sponsor. "Send something. Please! Save him! You can save him!"

"Addy," Ryder repeats.

I finally listen and glance down at the boy. "I was supposed to die. You were the one. You were the victor."

"No," Ryder forces a smile, "you are the victor...You are going to win this...You are going to live."

"Not without you!" I cry.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ryder says, "remember? I might not be with you like you are used to but I'll always be there. Through every step of your life. Side by side." He holds my hand tighter. "Always."

He lets out a wheezing breath and then his eyes seem to turn off. The grip on my hand loosens.

Boom!

"Ryder?" I shake him but the boy doesn't move. He doesn't breath. "Ryder, wake up...Wake up! Please! Come back...Please..."

I run my fingers through his blonde hair. His blue eyes gazing at me. I slowly lower his eyelids.

"Always..."

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

The sound of the cannon breathes panic into me. I grab the knife, looking side to side but no one is around. Another person dead. Only four of us left now. That wasn't a lot left.

I stretch my legs out and go to lay back down but then I can feel it...No pain! I rip up my pant leg to see the bruises are all gone. I check and yes! All over my body, there is not a single bruise left. I can move too! I can stand and walk around with ease. Whatever was in that vial helped me. I'm not sure if it cured my disease but it fixed my body so I can actually move around and be a contender in this game once more.

And there is only four of us now. Three people need to die and I get to go home. Why should I count myself out when I am a contender again. I could win...I could actually win this game now! I could go back home and see my family! I could have my disease cured and live a normal life again.

The excitement fills me so much that I can't get back to sleep. I eat nearby berries and rest against a tree until the sun has risen. Being able to see everything again now I can move around the arena. With so few of us left, I know the gamemakers won't allow me to stray too far from the cornucopia but I could return to the river up north. I know it wraps around the cornucopia, I could hear it when I was fleeing on the first day. I sling my bag over my shoulder and start heading north.

* * *

She sat back, grinning at the tear felt goodbyes of two lovers forced to part. This would have the audience captivated. She could hear the headlines now. The praise of the games ringing through her ears. So much gory deaths, so much emotion and struggles. They earned the day off. A day to be free from threats and let the audiences mourn a favourite. But tomorrow, she grinned, tomorrow is a big day. Tomorrow, the finale starts.

* * *

 ***Plays sad music***

 **So what do you think of the death?**

 **Only four players left with the hint of a finale, who are you all cheering for?**

 **Does Shaun have a chance at winning?**


	54. Statistics Day 14

Day 13 yielded 1 death.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

4

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 239 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 120 lbs – 5-1 (4 kills)

* * *

District 9:

Male – Shaun Amaranth, 15, 5'6, 96 lbs – 19-1

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 99 lbs – 6-1 (Injured)

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

~~~Day 12~~~

6th - Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1, Brain damage - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 10 days, 17 hours, 4 minutes, 26 seconds.

~~~Day 13~~~

5th - Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10, Internal bleeding - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 11 days, 7 hours, 9 minutes, 54 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th


	55. Day 14 (Finale part 1)

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

Not even the sponsor gift could cure the feelings that course through my veins. The medicine sealed my wounds, brought me back into this game, helped me recover but not fully. I still feel the pain, the heartache of watching the person I loved die in my arms. Unable to do anything but watch as the blood spewed from his body. I haven't left the area yet. I walked away so they could grab the body. His family will want it. Other than that, I have sat in the blood-stained earth since his cannon went off.

I know I need to move. The gamemakers might have been able to throw my mourning on the screens for awhile to get a few tears from the audience but now they will be growing bored. They will want some more action. I won't allow Ryder's death to be reasonless. He died so I could win even though I had planned for the opposite to happen. Since things didn't work out how it was intended, it meant one thing. I had to win this game.

I transfer everything into one bag. Taking my time to do so. I place his knife on my belt and grab the spear. I don't want to look back, I know it would bring on more tears. I leave into the forest, heading for the cornucopia.

* * *

 **Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9**

I duck, the branch flying over me. _Faster, faster!_ I need to go faster. I can hear them. The horde of chipmunks narrowing in. The branches bending as hundreds of tiny creatures use it to propel themselves forward, onto the next branch. The sounds of them chattering amongst one another. Excited by the site of moving prey.

Something wet splatters onto my nose. For a moment, I think they are above me. One on my head, biting into my forehead. The adrenaline that fills my body making me feel nothing. That isn't the case. It's raining. The water falling from the sky as dark clouds fill the air. Rain, chipmunks, the excitement. There is only four of us left and they were pushing us together. Not to squeeze in one or maybe two more deaths. No. This was the finale. Within an hour or so one person would be walking out of this place alive. Three of us dead. The survivor has to be me.

I burst from the woods onto the clearing of the cornucopia. The tall grass hitting my calves as I moved. I expect the chipmunks to hold their ground now, only wanting to usher the tributes to this area. It is not the case. I can hear them continuing to move, following me to the field.

"Aa!" The scream fills the air.

I glance to my left to see the female from 10 standing at woods edge a few meters away. She stares in my direction, horrified at the thousands of chipmunks that chase me. But there is someone else. The male from 1. He is at the cornucopia mouth and appears to be deciding. Is the cornucopia safe or should he run? The same thought I myself am arguing.

The female from 10 seems to believe the cornucopia will be safe. That the chipmunks will stop eventually and leave the remaining tributes so packed together they will have to fight. She reaches the cornucopia just before me but I halt to a stop.

No one fights. The three of us stand only feet from one another but we are not our biggest threat. The chipmunks are. The furry bodies weave through the tall grass. Mostly unable to be seen. Only know they are there from the bend of the grass and the occasional one that jumps up.

"Are they going to stop?" The female from 10 calls out. Brushing her wet hair from her face.

"Will we have to fight them off?" I say.

The male from 1 stands ready, unsure of the horde of tiny animals. The female from 10 on the other hand, is preparing. She casts the spear to her side, taking full advantage of the bounty that is still within the cornucopia. She slings a quiver of arrows on her shoulder, gripping a bow in her hand.

"They are getting closer," I say.

The male from 1 is the first to take off. Slamming into my side as he flees to the tail of the cornucopia...No, not the tail. The mountain. I can see it off in the distance. The large mountain that peeks over the trees. That is where they want us all to go.

I have no shot against the male from 1 and Eretria is just as dangerous. I could take Addy but that is only if she makes it to the final 2. I grab her by her shoulder, yanking her towards the back of the cornucopia.

"The mountain," I scream, "they want us to go to the mountain!"

Maybe this will be enough to earn her trust or maybe she will know that us teaming up is our best chance at going home. Eretria or the male from 1 could take us out easy but us being in an alliance? Fighting them together? Maybe we stood a chance.

The female from 10 looks up to confirm the mountain and then nods in approval. We are off. The rain is coming down harder and there is something off in the distance...Is that a wave?! To the south! A massive wave towers over the trees, rolling in towards us. These gamemakers are really throwing everything at us.

We break into the trees. Victor ahead, his large body trampling the ferns, breaking the branches. The Female from 10 and I follow in his mouth, making it easier to run. We emerge out onto the riverbank. The piles of rocks around us, the dry bed where water used to be, the mountain within range.

My legs move faster. The chipmunks falling behind. Whether the gamemakers are calling them back or they are getting tired is a mystery to me. I need to get across this dried up river. The very river Ajax and I held up by for so long...We were here...We were here!

The memory comes back to me too late. I feel the ground gives beneath my right leg, my foot falling into a hole, the sharp branches puncturing into my ankle. The scream bellows from my mouth as I fall forward, slamming into the rocks. No, no, no! I yank on my leg but it only makes the spikes dig in deeper. The chipmunks, they weren't called back, they were just slower. I can hear them now! I can hear the rustling of the leaves the -

"Help!" I scream. "Help me!"

I pull my leg and another scream comes out. No, no, no! Please no!

"Help!"

The female from 10 hears this! Yes! She skids to a stop, throwing her bow over her arm and starts moving towards me. She must know that she needs me as much as I need her. That we need to stick together to get rid of Eretria and the male from 1. She is running when the sudden flash of light appears. Not from the sky. This comes from the fire that lights up the dry river bed in a wall of flames. A gamemaker attack. The flames shoot up right in front of the female from 10, forcing her to stop. Breaking her from reaching me. From saving me.

I feel as if everything has just been sucked out of me, leaving me as an empty shell. I can only watch the female from 10 as she tries to figure out a way to get to me but it is useless.

"I love you, mom and dad!" I yell as loud as I can just before the chipmunk's pile on me.

Boom!

* * *

 **Here we are, we have our final 3!**

 **Victor who has laid around the cornucopia most of the games which earned him 1 kill. Despite his laziness he has the best odds of winning it all.**

 **Eretria who has had her fair share of encounters with other tributes. All of which she has survived and killed 4 of.**

 **Addy the most innocent of the bunch. She has devoted her time to helping Ryder only to watch as he died in her arms.**

 **Who do you think will win it all?**


	56. Statistics For Finale

Day 14 (Finale part 1) yielded 1 death so far.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

3

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 240 lbs – 2-1 (1 kill)

* * *

District 7:

Female – Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, 5'8, 119 lbs – 4-1 (4 kills/Injured)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 98 lbs – 5-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

~~~Day 12~~~

6th - Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1, Brain damage - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 10 days, 17 hours, 4 minutes, 26 seconds.

~~~Day 13~~~

5th - Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10, Internal bleeding - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 11 days, 7 hours, 9 minutes, 54 seconds.

~~~Day 14~~~

4th - Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9, Ripped apart - killed by Chipmunks - lasted 12 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 30 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th

4th - District 9. Best placement - 4th


	57. Day 14 (Finale Part 2)

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

I hear the cannon fire and know there is nothing I can do to help. The fire blocking me from even reaching the body. The horde of chipmunks that swarm him like a cluster of bees.

Crack!

The tree snapping takes my gaze to the side. The wall of water crests. The tip splashing down. It slams to the ground, barrelling towards the mountain. I need to go! I need to go now!

I spin on my heel so that I face the mountain and start running. The rocky ground makes it difficult to keep my footing but I can't slow down. Can't stop to see where the best place to step would be. I grab onto the side of the mountain just as the water reaches me. The wave splashing up to my chest, the force of the current trying to pull me away but I keep my hands held tight around the rocky side.

Climb! The voice in my head screams. I yank myself up till I am out of the water. I do a quick check. The bow and arrows are safe but the backpack is gone. I can't remember if I lost it in the water or if I threw it off well running. Whichever it was, the bag would be of new use to us now.

The smell of smoke fills my nose. This makes no sense...The fire by the dry river bed was put out when the tsunami hit. How could there be smoke? How could there even be a fire in this rain? I brush my eyes clear of liquid and look around to find where the smoke comes from. I push myself up just in time. The base of the mountain spews fire that is steadily making its way upwards. Pushing the remaining tributes further up the mountain and closer together.

I roll onto my belly and begin climbing straight up. There has been no sign of the other two. Are they on the other side fighting it out? Has one got washed up by the wave and is drowning right this moment? I keep my eyes looking from side to side as I scale upwards. The fire burning at the bottom of my feet but I don't stop. The smoke filling my lungs by I still force breath in. The rain making it hard to see much. Then, without warning, the sky sounds as if it is ripping apart as a massive lightning bolt spreads through the sky, illuminating the area.

It is just in time. The sudden flash of light shows me the tribute to my side. Eretria. She swings her axe towards me. A yelp escaping my lips as I roll sideways, stumbling down the mountain a few feet but getting a grip in. I gaze up, seeing the female who killed Ryder above me.

* * *

 **Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District**

Another bolt of lightning fills the air. The thunder echoing just as I slam the axe into the ground. The thunder seeming to exaggerate the sound of my blade meeting the hard rocky surface. Just barely missing the female from 10 yet again.

I yank the axe from the ground but she reacts. Her hands wrap around my ankle and tug me. My leg gives, I fall to my back, and the rocks seem to carry me downward. The fire! It creeps up as I fall towards it. The heat burning at my calves.

I swing the axe, digging it to the ground and almost instantly come to a halt. The female from 10 being a good ten feet above me, she is continuing to climb up. I don't want to kill her. I feel pity for her cause I know how it is to lose the person you held so close. But if I am to return home, I have to. She has to die so I can live.

My hands grasp the rocks, starting to move myself forward. Unaware of the boy until it is too late. The male from 1 almost appears out of nowhere. He wraps his arm around my neck, squeezing it between his biceps and forearm. He lifts me up without any effort at all as he rolls the both of us onto our backs, giving him a better position to strangle me. I still have the axe! I go to move it but then his other hand wraps around the handle, stopping me from using the weapon against him. But I still have my left arm!

I reach up, my palm gripping his face, my nails digging into the side of his cheek and rip down. He lets out a scream but only squeezes harder. I need to inflict more pain. I reach up, find his eye, and dig my thumb into the socket. There is a sickening sound of popping and then he releases me with a blood-curdling scream.

The rocks take my again and I slide down again but stop myself just before reaching the flames. The male from 1 is recovering from the attack. A thick stream of blood coming from his left eye that is now gone. He is as disoriented as he will ever be. Now is the time to attack.

I lunge forward, swinging my axe. The blade finds its mark and digs into his shoulder. Blood mixing with the rain. His screams blend with the thunder that echoes through the arena. I rip the weapon out, expecting him to stumble down, hopefully into the flames. I don't expect him to move right into an attack but that is what he does.

The boy from 1 lunges forward, grabbing my short hair from behind my head. Before I can react he slams my face into a rock. The pain is immediate. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I can feel my nose has broken and I have lost a tooth. I struggle to even stand but manage to make out the boy from 1. He has left me, moving upwards on the hill. I wonder why when I feel the sudden pain run up my leg.

"Aa!" I scream.

The fire has reached me. The flames engulf my right leg, burning through the fabric in seconds. I yank my leg out of the fire and crawl up, knowing the rain will put the flames that burn my leg out.

The male from 1 lays on his belly. The blood pouring from his shoulder. Whatever adrenaline he had in him has burned off and now the pain takes him...Wait...Is that an arrow in his hip? I look up the hill to see the next arrow flying right for me. The girl from 10 has propped herself up and now fires at us. I dive to my side, landing right on the male from 1's back.

He springs alive almost instantly. Ripping the arrow from his hip and swings it for my face. I grab his hands and push as hard as I can. The arrow is set in limbo. Unable to move in either direction. Shoot! I think, Shoot already! I have him propped up enough for the girl to get a clean shot. I just need to hold occupy his attention long enough for her to send an arrow into the boy but she isn't...She's waiting.

I start to lose strength. My arms screaming. The arrow slowly making its way towards my head. I move my face to the right and let the arrow go. The head of it digging just inches from me. Before the male can do anything I slam my fist into his throat. A gagging noise escapes his lips and he falls backwards.

Axe! Where is my axe! I must have dropped it when the male from 1 attacked me! I can see it right at the edge of the fire. No use to me now. The arrow! I wrap my hands around the arrow and pull it up. It isn't much but it will have to do.

I turn with the arrow ready, just in time to see the attack. The male from 1 pulls me into him. His shoulder slamming into my chest, his left hand wrapping around my back. I can't breathe. I draw in air but it is a struggle. Something happened! Something is wrong! The male from 1 pulls away, taking the knife he has plunged into my chest out. A deep groan coming up from my throat as the blade leaves my body. I stare at the male, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. It's as if everything in my body gives and I fall backwards. I've done my best. I did everything I could. But mom will have to see another person she loves go.

Boom!

* * *

 **We have another death and are down to the final 2.**

 **Who do you think will win?**


	58. Statistics Finale Part 2

Day 14 (Finale part 2) yielded 2 death so far.

 **Tributes Remaining:**

2

 **Odds:**

* * *

District 1:

Male – Victor Luxe, 18, 6'4, 239 lbs – 2-1 (2 kills)

* * *

District 10:

Female – Addy Walker, 14, 5'3, 99 lbs – 4-1

* * *

 **Placements:**

24th – Weaven Burtell, 13, District 8, Blunt force trauma – killed by Castia (District 4 female) – lasted 14 seconds.

23rd – Carlos Banvard, 13, District 12, Neck snapped – killed by Lavish (District 1 female) – lasted 29 seconds.

22nd – Prunus Elvergetty, 16, District 7, Spine cord severed – killed by Homer (District 2 male) – lasted 35 seconds.

21st – Castia Swift, 18, District 4, Multiple organs punctured – killed by Eretria (District 7 female) – lasted 40 seconds.

20th – Perl Zofia Wiseman, 12, District 5, Heart punctured – killed by Wheta (District 9 female) – lasted 43 seconds

19th – Vivienne Wadakins, 16, District 3, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 1 min, 10 seconds.

~~~Day 1~~~

18th – Stitch Bao, 18, District 8, Asphyxiation by fire – killed by Ash (District 6 male) – lasted 4 hours, 13 minutes, 6 seconds.

~~~Day 2~~~

17th – Reilly Farnsworth, 15, District 5, Brain pierced – killed by Jacqueline (District 2 female) – lasted 23 hours, 26 minutes, 49 seconds.

~~~Day 3~~~

16th – Soya Trail, 15, District 11, Dehydration – killed by natural causes – lasted 1 day, 22 hours, 2 minutes, 14 seconds

~~~Day 4~~~

15th – Wheta Gallanger, 16, District 9, Bled to death – killed by Ryder (District 10 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 27 minutes, 0 seconds

14th – Archer Piston, 16, District 11, Lungs punctured – killed by Victor (District 1 male) – lasted 2 days, 11 hours, 28 minutes, 39 seconds

~~~Day 6~~~

13th - Callie Regan, 14, District 12, Heart pierced - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 40 seconds

12th - Columbia Bennett, 17, District 4, Eaten alive - killed by chipmunk mutts - lasted 4 days, 20 hours, 18 minutes, 51 seconds

~~~Day 7~~~

11th - Jacqueline Barnes, 18, District 2, Beheaded - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 5 days, 14 hours, 38 minutes, 1 second.

10th - Felicity Tulkins, 18, District 6, Bled to death - killed by Ajax (District 3 male) - lasted 6 days, 0 hours, 12 minutes, 55 seconds.

~~~Day 9~~~

9th - Ash Donner, 16, District 6, Blunt force trauma - killed by tsunami - lasted 7 days, 19 hours, 3 minutes, 28 seconds

~~~Day 10~~~

8th - Homer Fedspar, 17, District 2, Brain pierced - killed by Lavish (District 1 female) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 42 minutes, 15 seconds.

7th - Ajax Stanton, 17, District 3, Bled to death - killed by Homer (District 2 male) - lasted 9 days, 3 hours, 43 minutes, 44 seconds.

~~~Day 12~~~

6th - Lavish Kneltwood, 17, District 1, Brain damage - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 10 days, 17 hours, 4 minutes, 26 seconds.

~~~Day 13~~~

5th - Ryder Murphy, 14, District 10, Internal bleeding - killed by Eretria (District 7 female) - lasted 11 days, 7 hours, 9 minutes, 54 seconds.

~~~Day 14~~~

4th - Shaun Amaranth, 15, District 9, Ripped apart - killed by Chipmunks - lasted 12 days, 20 hours, 16 minutes, 30 seconds.

3rd - Eretria Ailen Lysford, 17, District 7, Lungs punctured - killed by Victor (District 1 male) - lasted 12 days, 20 hours, 28 minutes, 15 seconds.

* * *

 **District placements:**

12th - District 8. Best placement – 18th.

11th – District 5. Best placement - 17th

10th – District 11. Best placement - 14th

9th - District 12. Best placement - 13th

8th - District 4. Best placement - 12th

7th - District 6. Best placement - 9th

6th - District 2. Best placement - 8th

5th - District 3. Best placement - 7th

4th - District 9. Best placement - 4th

3rd - District 7. Best placement - 3rd


	59. Day 14 (Finale Part 3)

**Addy Walker, 14, District 10**

The girl from 7 rolls down the mountainside, landing into the water. The current pulls her far enough away into the area of a hovercraft that plucks her from the water and flies off with the body. Leaving only two tributes left in the arena. Victor and myself.

Victor is breathing heavy, recovering from the fight he just endured where he came out the champion, killing the girl from 7. He is far from me which is good. Close up, Victor would undoubtedly beat me but with this distance, I have the advantage with my bow. I just have to kill him...

Killing the girl from 7 would have been easier. I am almost positive I would have sent an arrow into her by now if she had won over Victor. Maybe I would have felt joy? Getting vengeance on the person who took Ryder from me. But Victor is my opponent and I have no issues with him. Except one, that I want to go home and he is the one to stop me from that.

I load another arrow, dreading what needs to be done. I pull the string back and let the weapon fly. Victor knows it is coming and dives upwards, the arrow flying over his head. Another! I know Ryder would be screaming that right now if he was here. He'd want me to win. Want me to do what was needed to go back to District 10.

I send another arrow flying but Victor dodges it just as easy as he did the first. He is climbing the mountain now. He must know that at a distance I hold the odds of winning but once he closes the gap, he will pull off the win. Another arrow, another one he dodges. Please! Hit! I fire another one but again it is a miss. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes which makes it harder to aim. The tingling up my back. The tension in my muscles.

I fire one more but it only hits his hand. He screams but rips the arrow out, sliding it into his belt. He is too close. By the time I fire another arrow he will be able to grab me. I have to climb! I dig into the hard ground and start scrambling up the mountain. The rain making it hard to grip onto the rocks. The thunder making me question going to the highest point in the arena but it is either that or face Victor. I know the latter is not an option for me.

I reach the top and slip my bow off my shoulder, into my palm. The arrow loaded I whip around only for Victor to be closer than I had thought. He pounces, slamming into my body. The arrow I had loaded flying off in some other direction. He has me pinned. I can't move under his weight. I expect him to end it all. The knife is in his hand.

No, no, no. I am sorry Ryder. I'm sorry Mom and Dad. I tried my best. I gave it my all. I watch the knife, waiting for it to be plunged into my body but then he does something I never thought he would do. Victor tosses the knife away. I don't have time to think of why before a lightning bolt flashes, striking the hard metal of the knife. The sound that follows is deafening. I scream but can't even hear myself.

When my eyes open, I am about five feet from Victor. He is on the ground, staring up at the sky. No...He is pulling his weapons off...I can see him tossing the two arrows away. He is removing anything metal on him! The lightning. We are so high up that having metal on you is basically a death sentence.

It is hard to do but I toss my bow to one side and my arrows to the other. The victor of this game will win by beating the other to death with their bare hands. Weapons are too dangerous. We still run the risk of the lightning hitting us due to the altitude but that risk is unavoidable. The fire is back, only about 10 feet from where I stand now. How it must look. The flooded arena with a massive mountain glowing with flames in the rain an lightning.

These flames are my best chance at winning. If I can somehow get Victor to fall into them, he won't survive. That is my only chance.

Victor is back on his feet, ready to fight. He lunges at me, his arms going in for what looks like a hug but probably meant to strangle me. I dive down, dodging the first attack. His legs. I can't get them! I grab his right leg and yank but a force slams into my back. The pain is immense and I struggle to draw in a breath.

Victor grabs me by my hair, lifting me up only to punch the side of my face. For a moment, everything goes black. When I come to, my vision is blurry but I can make out Victor standing over me. He slams his foot into my chest.

"Aa!" I holler.

He must think that this is taking too long because he kneels down, wrapping his hands around my neck. Yes, I can't breathe. I reach up, beating his arms and face but I'm too weak to fend off someone as large as Victor. My only chance was getting him into the fire but there is no hope for that now. I am dead. I let Ryder die without doing as he wished. I let my family down. Let all of District 10 down.

I stare into the eyes of my killer. The boy from 1. Victor the victor had a funny ring to it. I won't win but the thought of dying well staring at the fire or a flood is uncomforting. For some odd reason, least the site of this boy keeps me calm. Least I won't die alone even if my killer is the only company. Well...Not the only company. I have Ryder with me. The necklace he gave me slides between my fingers from within my pocket. Yes, I have him here...The necklace...The metal!

My eyes spring open. It could kill me, I knew that, but it could also save me. I pull the metal necklace from my pocket and grip it, wrapping my arms around Victor. For a moment, he seems confused, but then he catches the golden gleam of the chain. It connects. That I have something metal, that my arms are wrapped around him. That the lightning will strike both of us.

He pulls himself up but I have my grip on him. I fling up, holding onto his body. He starts thrashing around, grabbing at my arm but it is too late. The sound fills my ears. The light blinds me. I feel the pain as the lightning hits both Victor and I. My lasts thoughts being of seeing Ryder again. Maybe I won't survive this but that won't be the end of us. We will be together forever.

Boom!

* * *

 **Now, only 1 tribute left alive. We have our victor!**


	60. The Victor

"It has been twenty years since the 18th Annual Hunger Games. A revolutionary game that brought so much. That changed so much. Since then we have seen mutations in every game, one meant to outdo the last. Finales that kept the audience on the edge of their seat. We've seen blood like never before." The reporter smiles, "what do you think of your games being so revolutionary?"

The victor of the 18th Annual Hunger Games forces a smile. Something they have had to do everytime a camera has appeared. "I'm honoured. It is something the audiences won't forget, so I'm glad."

"Do you think it was harder to win?" The reporter questions, "the gamemaker of that year was later promoted to chief of staff to the president. But since her, the other gamemakers have tried to reach the same level of entertainment as she had reached."

"I think every victor has their own scars," the victor answers, "we all survived. We're all equal."

"What about mentoring?"

The victor sighs. Mentoring was the worst part of being a victor. Having to be dragged out of their home and forced to do interviews and help the kids of future games. "I'm glad to give tributes from my district a better chance at winning."

"Let's go back to your games. Everyone had Eretria pegged as the winner of that game but yet, she claimed 3rd."

"She was a worthy opponent. She had killed many people and I think that is why so many people thought her to be the winner but she was just trying to survive. Eventually being in so many battles caught up with her."

"Any grudges held against the twenty-three others you played with?"

"None."

"Anyone you miss?"

"No," The victor replies.

"Really? I do understand that being in a game where only one person can win might make bonding with someone hard but I had thought you would have grown attached to at least one other contender."

The victor smiles. Not a fake smile that they had mastered but a true smile. One that came on its own. "You are talking about him?"

"Yes..."

She smiles again. Her hand going up to the necklace that is around her neck. The golden chain is new but the pendant is not, still as blackened as it was from the day a victor was announced. Her palm is thin and full of burn marks. The Capitol has the technology now to cure scars but she has denied them. Leaving the right side of her face scarred along with her right eye milky white and blind from when the lightning had struck. The left side was that of pure beauty. Not a single flaw. Maybe that is why they called her Addy Walker: The Fallen Angel.

"He is always with me," she answers, "with every step I take."

* * *

 **And that is a wrap! Thank you all for participating in this SYOT! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. As well, congratulations to our victor!**


End file.
